He Deserves Better
by AliceVermillion
Summary: First they ignored me, then bullied me, abused me, and finally snapping at being mistreated, I ran away and it's all because they HATED me. This is my story. The story of a boy whom in the course of his life was never really treated as a rightful being. But he never gave up. Strolling in the streets of Namimori, Japan, he saw them. THEM, who accepted him.
1. Prologue: The 14 Years Of My Life

**Title: He Deserves Better**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Family**

**Summary: First they ignored me, then they hurt me, then bullied me, abused me, and finally snapping at being mistreated, I ran away and it's all because they HATED me. And this is my story. The story of a boy whom in the course of his life was never really treated as a rightful being. But he never gave up. Strolling in the streets of Namimori, Japan, he saw them. THEM, who accepted him and changed his life for he deserves better.**

**Warnings: Wrong Spelling, Wrong Grammar, And DEFINITELY OOC-nesssssss :D**

**A/N: Ciaossu! And before you ask any questions, Yes. I know that there's a LOT of Twin-fic out there. BUT it doesn't hurt to try my own ne? ^_^. This story still have no pairings so it's up to you guys if you want to have it in this story. and so until then... ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.**

* * *

**_Prologue:_****_ The 14 Years of my Life..._**

**_They are aware that there are two of us but in their eyes there is only one_**

**October 10; Namimori Hospital**

Nana was 9 months pregnant. Going for her last check-up, she went to Namimori Hospital to see her beloved son for the last time on the monitor. Ignoring the fact that there are two of them inside her.

Beside her was her husband, Iemitsu. The fact that he is in the Mafia –Screw that- he was the leader of CEDEF, also known as the External Advisors of the Family, he was already thinking about the possible heir for the Vongola Famiglia, the most prestigious mafia family in the world. He knew it, he sensed it. There are sky flames flowing in one of his sons. Not just some but a LOT of it.

Now looking back at the monitor where you can see the twins, he frowned. Why? It's because the other one is not moving, not dead, just not moving. Just staying still in one corner. He, of course, saw it weird or peculiar. Well, who doesn't? Most babies are moving, if not, twitching. Now thinking he's getting tired of waiting for the baby to move, he decided to focus on the other one who is the complete opposite. He is active, wiggling whenever he can. Occupying most of the space. After realizing this, Iemitsu smiled because he can feel the sky flames in this one. He thinks that at last, he found the potential heir. Once again, ignoring the little one. If only Iemitsu knew that it's the other way around.

* * *

**~Timeskip October 14, Namimori Hospital~**

"WAAAHH WAAAHHH!"

All that was heard was the cry of a single baby despite that two babies were born.

"Congratulations Sawada Nana-san and Sawada Iemitsu-san. Both babies are healthy." Doctor Yamasaki, the doctor who delivered the babies smiled while giving the twins to the new parents. But all they did was take the crying one or now the younger one and cooed him over. While the older one was left in the arms of the doctor. They had forgotten him. But all he did was to stay calm as if he knew what was happening.

"Shh.. It's alright Mama is already here." Nana said comforting the younger until he stopped crying and slept in her arms. "Kyaaa! He's so cute! Right Dear?" She looked at her husband expectantly.

Looking at his wife, he smiled. "Yeah, you're right and I know the perfect name for him. Welcome to the family, Ieyasu-" but he was cut off by Doctor Yamasaki.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment but I'm afraid you are forgetting someone" He was furious. He never thought that he will see the day where parents are ignoring their child especially one of the twins. He always believes that all twins, siblings, children must be treated equally. No favoritism, no anything abusive. Even the passing nurses are mad at them. "If you don't want to keep him or you will just forget him or abandon him then please sign here" He continued holding a paper to legally abandon the child and give him at the nearby orphanage. Nana almost signed for she doesn't care and only need one but Iemitsu feeling guilty and being the kind father for once, stopped her and looked at the doctor full of resolve.

"No, we'll keep him" He said firmly holding out his hand to carry the baby. Once carried, he smiled when he saw his face. 'AWWWW, He's so cute too. No, much cuter!' The baby giggled as if he knew what his 'Daddy' thought.

Gaping at the baby's action he almost dropped the poor baby. Finally realizing what will happen if he didn't stop, he shrugged all thoughts in the back of his mind. "Your name will be Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi Sawada." 'My little tuna-fish!' Of course this was left unspoken or the others will think he's crazy.

While Nana is still enjoying Ieyasu's company, Iemitsu is with Tsunayoshi. Looking at Tsunayoshi's Caramel orbs, his sense of protection has surfaced. He vows to protect him. Protect him from harm, protect him from the underworld, from the Mafia. Even if he betrays his own Famiglia. Even if it cost him his life.

* * *

**~Time skip October 17; Sawada household~**

"I'm not taking care of him" Nana calmly said but there's a hint of fierceness in her eyes. It's not that she doesn't want to take care of little Tsuna, she doesn't want to have double before she got pregnant she expected to have a son so when that time came wherein she's pregnant, she excitedly ran to the hospital to have an ultrasound. But what she didn't expect was there are two of them. Deciding she wants to choose, she chose the active one. Going back now to the present, it's not her fault to give birth to a twins and it's definitely not her fault that her husband is leaving her with two children for work.

"Please Nana, dear. You know I can't take him to work. He can be hurt. Worse, he can be killed. Please, just please, I know you can do it. I know you can take care of both of them equally" Stressing out the word equally because he knows his wife will probably ignore Tsuna and continue to appreciate Ieyasu. As a father, he loves both of them but he has a soft spot for Tsuna. But it doesn't change the fact that he wants Ieyasu to succeed in being the new generation boss in Vongola (Despite Tsuna is the rightful heir by birthright) and the fact that he, being in the Mafia will probably endanger his family especially Tsuna. Tsuna whom he vowed to protect no matter what the cost.

"Fine. But I'll say this once dear. Visit us whenever you have time." Nana smiled at her husband. Promising to do her best despite the unwillingness. But as a mother she knew her responsibility so she'll do it not just for herself but for her new family. After all Tsunayoshi is also hers.

Iemitsu smiled back. "Thank you"

* * *

**_I don't know what's happening. My chest feels tight whenever I saw them laughing. What am I feeling?_**

**5 years later; Sawada Household**

"TSU-KUN! IEY-KUN! DINNER IS READY!" Nana called her twins. 5 years have passed since she gave birth to them. At first she wasn't that grateful to have two children of her own but now she got used to it. Not that she is giving attention equally to them. She just gave the basic necessities to the older and just let him be. Just when Iemitsu has been around that she will play with Tsuna. And when Iemitsu leave, it will just go back to normal.

"HAI!" Answered the twins in unison. They are now 4 years old. The younger one, Ieyasu is very active, sporty, smart but not that smart) and very attentive to Nana. He helped her wash the dishes, cook, and other chores Nana will do. He's very handsome. He has spiky blond hair and brown eyes. He's a very ideal child. The only flaw he has is that he hates his brother. Worse, despise him.

His elder brother, Tsunayoshi, was a complete opposite. While Ieyasu is Sporty, he is much of a bookworm. Despite being a 4 year old boy, he reads books that are advancing to his level. By now, he probably can speak 5 or more language. But no one knows, not even his mother. He's very shy, (sometimes) clumsy and timid and he's always in his room, only going out when he wants to eat or bath. No wonder he goes unnoticed and virtually non-existent in his neighbors. Well, it's not like it will change anything. He has Brown gravity-defying hair that matches his eyes. He's neither attractive nor unattractive but he's pretty cute because of his feminine-like body.

So back to dinner, Ieyasu hurriedly went down the stairs until he saw his brother. So then he plans something. Tsuna, on the other hand was carefully going down the stairs because of his clumsiness until he sensed that his brother's foot was on the way. Ever since he turned three he always sensed something. And when he sensed something, something bad (or sometimes good) will definitely happen. Knowing that he can easily walk through the twin's foot, he purposely tripped, being the kind brother he was. He doesn't want to disappoint his family now, doesn't he?.

While the younger continued to snicker, Nana peeked out of the kitchen door only to see Tsuna kissing the ground. "Ara? Tsu-kun? What happened? Are you okay?" Despite seeing her son on the ground, she didn't help him. She just stared at him, giggled at him and smiled. And then…

"Ah! Iey-kun! Come on, you have to eat dinner" Pushing Ieyasu to the table leaving Tsuna.

While Tsuna almost rolled his eyes, Keyword: Almost, he didn't want to hate his mother. Even though his mother ignored him, he knows that she still loves him (a little) and took care of him. The only reason he wants to roll his eyes was that he was sick of seeing the two bond together while he was left behind heck he didn't even know what he did to be treated like he was nothing, a ghost in fact, non-existent to their eyes.

Pushing these thoughts aside, he slowly stood up to prevent falling back again and grumbled. "Stupid Brother" He muttered under his breath. Though saying this, he still loves his brother. He can never hate him. Never, well, maybe a little annoyed but anyway, despite being bullied by his brother every single day he's the one who completes his life (Oh Tsuna, you are so kind… and naïve)

Walking to the table, he quietly observed the two occupants in the room. They are having fun. Laughing and talking about interesting things. They are completely oblivious to the new person who just joined them at the table.

Tsuna then lowers his head, bangs covering his eyes, eating his share on the table while jealousy envelopes him. Feeling that his chest has tighten, and tears are now forming in the corner of his eyes, he stood up from his seat and excuse himself from the table though no one heard him.

* * *

**Later that day, Tsunayoshi's room**

His room has white wallpaper, and consists of only a single bed, a bookshelf for his books, and a closet for his few clothes. Just put a few machines there and it will look like a hospital room. And also compared to his brother's room, with video games and stuff, his was very simple but manageable.

Lying on his bed, Tsuna buried his head on his pillow and let his tears flow. Being a 4 year-old child, he did not know what he is feeling. Heck, he didn't even know what the word jealousy means eventhough he's pretty smart for his age. He only knows that he is hurting, badly.

* * *

**October 14, Sawada Household**

Ieyasu was really excited today. Why? It's because today was 'his' birthday. He anticipates having a party, a big cake, and delicious foods and of course lots of presents. He is a very greedy fellow. But it was 'his' day. 'His' day of happiness. Excited for later, he came down running only to see his brother helping his mother. (Nana was grateful for that, somehow) 'Tch, and now he ruined it'

Making his way to the kitchen, he shouted. "What are you doing, Dame-Tsuna?" This was his nickname for Tsuna ever since he saw him fall down the stairs, once.

But Tsuna didn't answer, fully understanding that no matter what he do, reply or not, he'll get a beating. He closed his eyes hoping to get a hit but nothing came. Instead, he heard some squealing, hugging, and greeting. 'Kaa-san, today is also my birthday' he wants to say it loudly to his mother but he can't since he doesn't want to ruin 'his brother's birthday party'. He then accidentally stared at his brother, and his brother just glared at him.

Later that day, Tsuna was alone in his room, reading his books while covering his ears to lessen the amount of noise coming from downstairs.

"_Happy Birthday to you~" _Everyone are singing this to his twin. Including all of Ieyasu's friends and his mother.

_"Happy Birthday to you~" _It's getting louder and louder by the minute that covering his ears was now useless.

_"Happy Birthday~ Happy Birthday~" _He wants them to shut up. The hurting in his chest was now unbearable. He wants to go there and stop them and say it's also his birthday even though no one would listen. It was unfair.

_"Happy Birthday to you~" _That's it. He was now crying. He wants to say all he wants to say but he can't. No one will listen to someone like him. It was really unfair. All children were celebrating their birthdays while he was just alone in his room reading books instead of playing and being happy for being born to this world.

Besides his 'supposed' birthday, this was also the day he wants to lock him up and shut himself for good. This day was the fateful day he decided to go mute despite his angelic voice that the only people who heard it was his mother, brother, and other people he actually said hello to.

* * *

**_I am the most popular student in school that you'll ever know but not the positive popular, the negative popular. I am called Dame-Tsuna for a reason._**

The twins are already 7 years-old and are now in elementary school. Ieyasu Sawada was really popular at school. He was the school idol. Everyone admires him and his talent that every sports team wants to recruit him. Everyone loves him even his teachers. In academics, B+ was his average. Not so bad for a player. He's not only an ideal child but also an ideal student in everyone's eyes but Tsuna's.

In these past years, 2 years exactly, he slowly learned to hate his brother and his so-called kind mother. But being Tsuna as he is, he still respects them as a family and also fears them. These 2 years, his life got worse. His being mistreated to a whole new level and his brother's beatings consists of punches in the gut from every single one of his brother's friend. His life got miserable.

And now at school, he was the opposite of Ieyasu. Dumb, weak, no-good, mute, clumsy, and every single low-life words. He was known as Dame-Tsuna. Despite being the most intelligent in class, even the whole school, he does not show it. He doesn't want to stand out unlike a certain someone. And so, he was the so called misfortune in his class. Opposite to Ieyasu, Everyone and I mean EVERYONE hates him.

* * *

**Lunch time~**

It was now lunch time. Tsuna hurriedly went up to the rooftop to find peace even though knowing there's a certain prefect skylark there.

Now at the rooftop he opened his home-made bento by him. Ever since the mistreating and school began, he learned how to cook because _Nana_ has really forgotten about him. It's like he wasn't even there in the first place. And he always wakes up at midnight to cook his food to eat for dinner and wakes up early to make himself a breakfast and a bento and leaves the house before his mother and brother wakes up.

Ready to eat his food, his regular bullies came. And when talking about bullies, it always meant that it consists of Students in the older years (senpais) and Ieyasu himself.

"Dame-Tsuna give me your lunch" Ieyasu demanded. Even though he hates his brother so much, he somehow respects his cooking (ever since he tastes some of his omelet before).

Tsuna just snorted. Of all the things he hated. The one he hates the most was giving his brother his wonderful dish. His family didn't even feed him now and why would he give his. Glaring at his brother, his eyes said. 'And why should I?'

Being Ieyasu, he didn't understand his brother. Only looking at Tsuna's action, he glared back. "Oh, so now you have the guts to glare at me. Do you know who I am?" Tsuna winced at his voice and shakes. Having full resolve, he still feared his brother. He was afraid of getting hurt.

Ieyasu saw his brother shakes and with this, he smirked. "Senpai, my brother is not listening to me. He doesn't want to share. He's not feeding his little brother" Said Ieyasu with a sarcastic tone and fake pouting at his Senpais.

"Of course, little Iey. We'll do anything for you. You don't deserve to be mistreated." At this, he started to crack his knuckles.

Hearing the statement and sound, Tsuna don't know if he was angry for the lies or scared for his life. He had enough of beatings. He had enough of punches and kicks. He just wants a normal life. But being weak and really have no idea of fighting (he's only 7 years old), he cannot defend himself. The only thing he can do was accept it. He hates his life.

_Dodge it! _Punches him on his face and he had a black eye. _Run away! _Kicks him in the gut and now bruises are forming. _Protect yourself! _Punches him again and now blood is dripping. It's the same pattern over and over again. Tsuna ignored all warnings his head makes and was now coughing blood. He was now so weak that he can faint anytime until this very word was said.

"Herbivores"

* * *

Hibari Kyoya, the infamous prefect at Namimori. Everyone who disturbs the peace in Namimori will be bitten to death by him. Even though he was a child, everyone is scared of him.

At lunch, he was always at the rooftop for two reasons. One is that it's peaceful there and two he needs a nap. But now lately these days, there's this certain brunette who always eats lunch at his peaceful place. He had the urge to bite him to death but he cannot. He's a herbivore in Hibari's dictionary but he didn't know why there's a possible carnivore (aura) residing at the brunette. And Hibari being Hibari, he found this interesting. So he let him be. And also the brunette's humming and sometimes singing was really good and melodious to the prefect's ear. Although he thought he was mute. But this story will be saved for later.

Days past since the brunette intrude his place, he now didn't mind his presence. And now another day he waits for the brunette to show up before he takes his nap. And there he is walking through the door. 'Cute' he thought. 'Curse this soft spot for little animals' He was a carnivore after all so all these thoughts was unnecessary. The brunette then was ready to eat until certain bullies intrude the rooftop. No one ever dared to disturb the peace of Hibari's sacred place. And now they crowd one of Hibari's most hated things.

He narrowed his eyes. One of the bullies was the brunette's brother. He always hated him. Always crowding, disturbs the peace, and his pathetic herbivorous attitude. And now bullying his own brother?

"Dame-Tsuna give me your lunch" Why would Tsuna give his lunch? Is he stupid? He continued to observe what was happening until he notice Tsuna glaring at his brother, his eyes said. _'And why should I?'_ Fully understanding the brunette's words, though he doesn't understand why for his mouth didn't even move, he smirked 'I look forward to the day he fights me' Now watching the scene again, he heard Ieyasu say. "Oh, so now you have the guts to glare at me. Do you know who I am?" Hibari looked at Tsuna. Even though the brunette is shaking, he can see that his eyes were full of hatred and jealousy towards his brother but full of resolve.

"Senpai, my brother is not listening to me. He doesn't want to share. He's not feeding his little brother" Now this made the prefect dangerously narrowed his eyes. Just hearing this, he knows what will happen next. 'Liar' Yes, To the skylark, Ieyasu was a liar. The brunette was too skinny compared to the younger and now accuse him. This is really making the prefect's blood boil.

"Of course, little Iey. We'll do anything for you. You don't deserve to be mistreated." That's it. He snapped. He can't take it anymore. But he wants to see the brunette fight. Gathering again his composure, he only readied his tonfas just in case.

Hibari saw them punches the brunette at his face and kick him in the gut then punch him again and now blood is dripping. _Blood. _Seeing this, he immediately attacks all the bullies.

"Herbivores, for disturbing the peace in Namimori, I will bite you to death"

All bullies were now shaking in fear including Ieyasu. Having heard the history of the prefect who doesn't. And so, the prefect finishes his work leaving the shocked brunette and the hungry skylark prefect alone.

* * *

Ever since Hibari went down from his usual spot and attacks his bullies, his eyes went wide. But he didn't know whether to be angry at the prefect for hurting his brother or be grateful or thankful. After a couple of minutes., He realizes that they were now alone. So he gathered up his courage to look at the prefects eyes. _'Thank you very much' _

"Hn" This was the first time that they talked to each other despite the shortness of the conversation. And now instead of being scared to the prefect he saw the kindness in him. "Hurry up and go to the infirmary herbivore, and after that go to class"

Hearing this, he can't help but grin. Not the fake smile he always uses but the genuine one. This was the first time someone cared for him. And he was grateful for that. And he manages to say "Hai Hai!" And he giggled.

For Hibari, this was the first time he heard the herbivore. But hearing his beautiful voice, he also smiled a little and blushed, this was unnoticed of course. He was very interesting indeed. But still not the time to join him.

* * *

**_My Dad? Who is he? Is he someone I should know? Is it his fault I'm now in this situation? _**

Iemitsu was now excited. He finally manages to have a vacation from work to see his wonderful family. He wanted to see them again. His beautiful wife, his sporty child and heir, and most of all his little tuna-fish. It's been years since he last saw them. and now he thinks they are already 14. But what he doesn't know when he is not around is the fact that everything changed. He thought it's still the same peaceful family. He didn't know something bad is always happening to his elder son.

Nana knew everything about Iemitsu. She is not stupid enough to not realize that his husband is always lying at her. She's really observant. Opposite to what her neigbours knew. 'Construction Worker My Ass, I know you're working for the fucking mafia!' She cursed. It's been years since he last saw them. At least last 11 years? For when her son was only three. He's now 14 for fucking god's sake! Dejected, he called her oldest "son". "TSUNA!" She stopped calling her Tsu-kun ever since they were 11 years old. The only reason she called Tsuna Tsu-kun was because of her husband. She didn't even treat Tsuna as her son now. In their eyes, he was a slave. And now she was mad at Iemitsu for not visiting.

Tsuna heard it. It was difficult for him to keep on being their slave. He also have human rights! Having no choice but to accept, he immediately sprints towards Nana who was somehow angry and he knows why. Because of this Iemitsu person. He didn't know him personally but he remembers that he visited them last 11 years together with some Ojii-san, named Timoteo. But you know what's weird for him? He didn't know why Ieyasu called him father.

Going back to Nana, when she's depressed make her some tea. And so he did. But he didn't know that his brother was there, tripping him in the process of giving it to Nana thus spilling the hot contents to Nana.

"Look at what you did Dame-Tsuna. Now Kaa-san is mad. Better fix that before she does something~" Said Ieyasu in a singsong voice with an evil grin on his face.

Tsuna wants to complain but being mute, he can't. "_It was all your fault! What did I do for you to treat me like this! I hate this life! If Iemitsu really is my father, then where's my father when you needed him!" _Based on what Nana had said to him when he was little, Iemitsu was a kind man. _"Kind? Then where is he?" _Realizing that he spaced out for he was basically complaining in his head, he forgot about his mistake.

"You know Tsuna? You are only here because Iemitsu told me to take care of you. " 'Oh god she snapped' Tsuna thought as his eyes widen in shock. "You were simply a mistake *Slap* my only son is Ieyasu! _*Slap*. _I wish you were never born. _*SLAP*" _Nana was already crying from anger and Tsuna holding back his tears and caressing his red cheeks, stood up and tried to speak.

"Fine, if you don't want me then I'll leave. Thank you for the _wonderful_ 14 years of my life. I hope to see you guys again. Especially you Ieyasu. From now on I am not a member Sawada family. Forget you even have me" He snapped. He managed to say this but it's a little hoarse because of the lack of use. He started packing his things and the next thing he knew was that he was now walking on the streets finding somewhere to stay and leaving the two demons behind. And that's where he saw THEM.

* * *

After this incident, as a suprise Iemitsu went straight to home not informing Nana his visit today. So when he opened the door he heard sniffing and muffles from the kitchen. Curious he slowly walk towards the kitchen and saw his beautiful wife crying on the floor with spilled tea and his youngest comforting and reassuring her. That's when he wants to say something.

"Nana? Dear? Why are you crying?" He asked slowly walking towards the two. When he was close enough he noticed that Nana froze in her place and wide eyes met with his.

"Ie...mitsu?" His wife said. Still shocked.

"Yes dear.. It's me" Iemitsu reassured her with his greatest smiles. "Can you please tell me what happened?"

"It's Tsu-kun. He... He's gone! I don't know where he went. I was only making tea until Ieyasu called out giving me a letter from Tsuna." She cried again.

"What?"


	2. Chapter 1: Another Accident?

**Title: He Deserves Better**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Family**

**Summary: First they ignored me, then they hurt me, then bullied me, abused me, and finally snapping at being mistreated, I ran away and it's all because they HATED me. And this is my story. The story of a boy whom in the course of his life was never really treated as a rightful being. But he never gave up. Strolling in the streets of Namimori, Japan, he saw them. THEM, who accepted him and changed his life for he deserves better.**

**Warnings: Wrong Spelling, Wrong Grammar, and OOC and Violence and Cursing.. courtesy of some character XD  
**

**A/N: OMG! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I AM REALLY MOTIVATED RIGHT NOW! but the only problem is I have school tomorrow and it's already 10 pm.. So sorry if it's kinda short... I promise I will make the next chapter Super long for you guys! XD Replies will be at the end of the chapter..**

* * *

**_Previously on He Deserves Better:_**

_Tsuna was being mistreated by his own family. In the course of his life, he was ignored by his parents, hurt by his mother and brother, bullied by big old thuds read as seniors (and also his brother) at school,and abused by the world when he was older. For 14 years he never given up though he struggled to live despite the world -no- his family was forcing to erase his existence. Finally gathering up all his courage, he fought back and ran away. To find a better family. Better than where he came from._

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Another Accident  
_**

Though Iemitsu was also the descendant of the first generation Vongola primo or also known as Giotto, his hyper intuition was not really that strong so he can only detect when there are really dangers, he really can't detect lies that much. Seeing the scene where his wonderful Nana is crying and his younger boy comforting his mother, he really can't stand it. But the problem is he really cannot sense any danger coming to the two but he can sense a faint danger coming to someone else. That's when he realized there's someone missing in the house and that is his little tuna-fish (no! he's not little anymore).

' No! It can't be! Not when I am here for a surprise visit! My Tuna- fish! TSUNA!' Panicking with a little curiosity he asked his beautiful wife with his reassuring smile.

"Nana? Dear? Why are you crying?" He asked slowly walking towards the two. When he was close enough he noticed that Nana froze in her place and wide eyes met with his.

"Ie...mitsu?" His wife said. Still shocked. He didn't know why she is so shocked. 'Is she not happy to see me?' Many thoughts are flooding his mind, but he ignored it and went to the flow.

"Yes dear.. It's me" Iemitsu reassured her with his greatest smiles. "Can you please tell me what happened?"

"It's Tsu-kun. He... He's gone! I don't know where he went. I was only making tea until Ieyasu called out giving me a letter from Tsuna." She cried again. Now he was really panicking. He cannot control himself. His tuna-fish gone! He promised him, he vowed to him that he will protect. But how? now that he's gone. Now, did I tell you that he cannot detect lies? -scratch that- He knew something is wrong. He knew something had happened. But what did he do? He just brushed those feelings aside. He cannot doubt his own family especially, his love one, Nana Sawada. He trust her.

So mouth gaping like a fish and eyes wide like a plate, he only managed to say no, stuttered, "W-What did y-you s-say?" He then fell on his knees not knowing what to do. He did not know if he would tell her that she is lying but he is scared that he will hurt her feelings or leave it be. Though the former is better for Nana deserves it, he chose the latter and ask if he could read the letter.

Ieyasu then give the letter to Iemitsu. I know all of you will ask how he got a letter so suddenly if Nana herself is shocked of her husband's sudden visit. Well, the answer is simple, after Ieyasu heard his mother lie about Tsuna, he looked at her with confused eyes. Nana then gave him a look, signaling to write a fake letter and fast. So he did it while his parents are busy being dramatic.

Luckily for him, he also knew about the mafia and his father courtesy of his mother. He knew that he will be the next heir and Tsuna isn't. He knew that Tsuna didn't know any of this. So to tell you the truth, he is secretly training by bullying losers *ahem* Tsuna at school. To tell you that this isn't planned, (when they abused Tsuna until he run away), is a lie. Back to the story, Ieyasu quickly write a fake letter until he heard his dad asking for the letter. He sighed in relief as he finished and give it to his father.

Iemitsu just stared at the letter. He didn't know if it was fake or not. He was not at home for almost 11 years so how could he know Tsuna's handwriting. He was just a pathetic excuse of a father. Complaining in his mind will do him no good so he started to read the letter.

_To my beloved family, _

_The day I knew about the mafia and my Tou-san, I was really scared. Yes, kaa-san, tou-san was in the mafia. I learned it when ojii-san visited years ago. Ieyasu, my little brother felt it from him. He said that it is some kind of intuition and told me all about it. After Tou-san left again and being me, as a scaredy-cat , I locked myself up. You know this kaa-san. Numerous times, you always knocked at my room telling me that it is alright even though you don't know what happened. Every time I came back home from school you always saw me always covered in wounds. It's not that I was bullied or tripped on something, numerous times I tried to suicide for it is better. But Ieyasu always stop me. And I thank you for that._

_ Thank you for all you have done to me, for taking care of me, for loving me. To Ieyasu, Thank you for your continues support. You were always there for me. Now that I am older, 14 that is, I guess it is time for me to separate myself from the mafia and live a normal life._

_If ever Tou-san came back home, please let him read this:_

_Tou-san, you know when you are not home; kaa-san and Ieyasu really took care of me. It was nice having a family. They never mistreated me. They loved me. But as I said I cannot bring myself to the mafia. Please understand. I know you want to protect me from them. But I think this is better. Please take care of Ieyasu and Kaa-san for me. Also make Ieyasu a great leader, he had potential. Thank you very much and remember that I always love you._

_Love, Tsu-kun._

Tears are dripping from Iemitsu's eyes to the paper he is holding. The words in the letter are all but smudges because of his tears. Sadness and anger are building inside him. Until he can't take it anymore…

*_Slap* _everyone in the room are silent. Ieyasu and Nana didn't expect this to happen.

"And you didn't even stop him! And you Ieyasu, even if you knew about the mafia, you didn't have to tell your brother! You know he's a scaredy-cat! He can have a panic attack any time!" Iemitsu snapped. He was very angry. Even though the letter said that Tsuna is treated nicely, it doesn't mean he was okay mentally. He mentally slapped himself. Why did it have to be this way? If only he didn't join the stupid mafia. But what done is done. He snapped at his trance when he heard his wife mumbling something.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…..I'm sorry" Nana mumbled while caressing his red cheeks. Realizing what he did to his wife, he hugged her tightly and apologized to her. And that's when Ieyasu to butt in.

"Sorry? After what you did all you said was sorry? Are you really my father? Do you realize that ever since you came home all you care about is Tsuna. Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna, that's all you ever say." He started to cry. Well, a real cry this time. Kinda. "Do you really I did not feel jealous? When Tsuna is not feeling well, we're always the one who fix this problem. What did he do? Nothing. You were to protect Tsuna while me, involve me in the mafia? What kind of father are you? You were never home. Now that Tsuna is gone. You blame us?"

A pang of guilt hit Iemitsu. He never realize that his youngest was feeling this way. When he saw him crying he hugged him too.

"You said you will protect Tsuna right? Then leave him be. I know he will be safe. Don't feel guilty. Even though he is not hereanymore, you can always protect him in your own way" Nana said.

"I'm really sorry" Iemitsu sobbed. "How can I even repay you? You know, Ieyasu, you have a point. I am not in the position to blame you guys for Tsuna. I am such an idiot father. And Nana you're right. Tsuna will be safe. Even though he is weak, he is strong at the same time. Thank you and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted" The two said in unison.

"Though if you really are in the mafia. Please protect us" Nana pleaded with a smile. Of course, a fake.

Iemitsu then giggled. "Of course! I will always protect you, and Ieyasu. Oh and Ieyasu, I am really proud of you. To have a strong power at such young age. I am really right choosing you as the heir. That is if you approve of it dear"

"That's okay."

In Iemitsu's mind 'I will definitely find you Tsuna, no matter what'

And also, unnoticed by the two parents, Ieyasu smirked. It was really going as 'he' planned.

* * *

Tsuna was walking endlessly in the streets of Namimori, he didn't know where he was going or what he was gonna do. It was already 5 hours since he ran away. And how stupid of him to not bring any money with him. And now he was not just tired but also starving plus a headache. Ever since he ran away, his intuition is going haywire. He didn't know why but he feels something will happen sooner or later. He wants to go back to his supposed house to see if everything is alright but he cannot, not now that he was brave enough to fight back. But he still feel worried about for he loves them very much despite what he did to him.

Already at his limit he sat down a ta nearby bench. His stomach was growling and his head aches like it was already splitting in half. But it was not until he saw a silver-haired guy with a sword, fighting some men in black suits.

He gaped at the scene. Well, it's not everyday you see some weird guys, especially the silver-haired one, fighting with each other like there is no tommorow. So Tsuna continued to watch afar. He was too afraid to get close. He doesn't want to get hurt now, does'nt he? But as he stared at the scene in front of him, he can't help but feel worried about the silver-haired guy. He feels that something bad will happen to him. He don't know, even though he is a total complete strange he felt that he can trust him.

Few minutes have passed and now he was clutching his head. It was unbearable. He looked around him only to find a sniper ready to attack the silver-haired guy. With no time to fool around, he ran towards the guy and blocks the bullet for him.

All he heard was a gunshot and a loud _"VOIII!" _before he saw only darkness and fell unconcious.

* * *

Superbi Squalo, a member of Varia, an independent assasination squad of Vongola Famiglia, and also the right-hand man of Xanxus. Now why is he in Namimori? It's all because of his stupid boss or so he says. The truth is, he had a mission here to wipe out some yakuza(s).

"VOIII! YAKUZA MY ASS! YOU STUPID BOSS! I'M A MEMBER OF VARIA! WHY DO I HAVE TO FIGHT SOME SMALL FRIES!" Shouted Squalo with a scowl on his face. Yup! He was really angry. Today was supposed to be his rest day but now he was here surrounded by the said yakuza that he was supposed to eliminate.

"VOIII! WHEN I GET BACK, YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A BOSS! VOIII!" Despite the continues cursing, he is still loyal to his boss.

He continued to rant about his boss that he doesn't realize that everybody was now wincing at the loudness of his voice and also a young boy who was watching from afar.

Of course, the yakuza, despite now being deaf courtesy of someone we all know, continued to attack Squalo.

"You think you can beat us all? haha!" Said one of the yakuza.

"VOIIII! YOU BASTARD! ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY SKILL?" Squalo was now annoyed. Not only did his boss take his rest day but also these supid bastard people is doubting his skills. So the most logical thing he would do is slice them up. You heard me right, he will slice them up, one by one.

After a few minutes of slicing, there are only 5 of the enemy around and he's not even tired. And so he continued to eliminate them, erasing them from existence. But unbeknownst to him there is one sniper who could take his life if he didn't move from his very spot.

Finishing the last one, he sighed in relief. "VOIII! NOW THAT WAS EASY!" It was finally over. He can go and spend the day relaxing. But he didn't know this mission was just the first part of his stress. So turning around, he was shocked to find some mop of brown hair running towards him. Squalo didn't know if he is an enemy or not. It was not in his rules to hurt some innocent citizen. And so he asked him.

"VOII! ARE YOU AN ENEMY OR NOT?" Squalo asked but no one answered instead the boy continued to run. Feeling annoyed, again, he ask him another question.

"VOII! WHAT ARE-" _*bang*_ He was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. Now he looked around only to find the boy, who was running towards him, falling and bleeding. His eyes widen at the scene as he realized what just happened. 'Did he just save me? Shit! An innocent just save me! Now what about my pride' he thought as he caught the falling boy.

He didn't know what to do. He was also known for his pride (that's why he was called Superbi) but he cannot leave the boy alone because his reputation might be ruined and the boy who saved his life might die. Not thinking properly for he is panicking he quickly searched for the sniper and finished his then he carried the boy bridal style and went to the nearest hospital, the Namimori hospital.

* * *

Now in front of the hospital, Squalo kicked the door. "VOII! HURRY AND SAVE HIM"

The nurses winced at the voice and the doctors are angry but when they saw the boy bleeding in the hands of the guy, they immediately get a stretcher and carried the boy to the emergency room.

It's been two hours since the brunette was admitted to the emergency room. Squalo was now impatient and now walking back and forth in front of the room. Knowing that it will take a few more hours he called his boss.

"VOIIII! I'M NOT GOING TO BE BACK FOR A FEW DAYS BOSS!" Shouted Squalo, surprising the passing nurse.

_"And why? SCUM!" _The one on the other line answered. He has a habit of calling everyone scum if not, trash. And that's why Squalo was annoyed, again.

"VOIIII! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SCUM YOU STUPID BOSS!" He was angry at his boss but to himself. He was in this situation and now fooling around with his boss. So now he became serious.

"ANYWAY SOME TRASH KID GOT SHOT BY A BULLET PROTECTING ME, SO NOW I'M AT THE HOSPITAL!" There he said it.

…Silence…

_"So What Trash? Just come back here and bring food" _

'What is he thinking? THAT BASTARD! HE REALLY DOESN'T CARE DOES HE?' He thought as he was now planning for his boss "VOIII! I CAN'T! THE TRASH IS STILL AT THE EMERGENCY ROOM!"

…Another Silence…

_"We'll be there in an hour *beep* beep* beep*" _ Then the phone hanged up.

Squalo, then realize what was being said… and then a loud voice echoed through the whole hospital.

* * *

Xanxus was enjoying his day. No mission, no work, no anything. But not until someone called. He looked at his phone and stared at the caller id. _Superbi Squalo. _"Tch What did he want at a time like this?" Despite being annoyed, he answered the call.

"SCUM." The only word he knew.

_"VOIIII! I'M NOT GOING TO BE BACK FOR A FEW DAYS BOSS!" _Shouted by the other for Xanxus, he immediately covered his ears, almost throwing the phone. But he can't because he thinks it's important. 'A few days? Now what will I do to this bottles of wine?'

"And why? SCUM!"

_"VOIIII! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SCUM YOU STUPID BOSS!"_ He really can't stand his subordinate's voice. And now he was thinking where he got it from. _"ANYWAY SOME TRASH KID GOT SHOT BY A BULLET PROTECTING ME, SO NOW I'M AT THE HOSPITAL!"_ 'A Trash protect him? A member of Varia? More over a kid? What? Now that was interesting' Xanxus thought almost laughing. Keyword: Almost. 'But that was impossible'

"So What Trash? Just come back here and bring food" It's not that he was hungry but Squalo was in Japan for pete's sake. He always wants to try something from japan like some sushi or some ramen.

_"VOIII! I CAN'T! THE TRASH IS STILL AT THE EMERGENCY ROOM!" _'In the emergency room huh? Guess it was really serious. Now I can't wait to see the scum who save one of my subordinate. But how did he do it? That I don't know. I might as well interrogate him.' So he thinks up one of the most possible move.

_ "_We'll be there in an hour" Was all he said before he hanged up. It really was interesting to meet a child who has guts. And maybe just maybe he can recruit him. So picking up a bottle of wine, and throw it at someone he said. "Scum. Tell all the Members to start packing. We'll be going to japan"

He can't wait to torture that kid. So he stood up and smirked. Today is going to be a long day.

* * *

**And Voila! It's done! I told you it's short.. and it's because of school... Just please wait for the next chapter that I promise to be long. hehehe.. Oh also... the last part with Squalo and xanxus was just some kind of crack but it will affect the story..  
**

**I'm also sorry to disappoint you with Squalo's fighting scene as i said i really suck at writing that.. also for Iemitsu's part.. I have to make him like that so it will go on the flow... also i'm sorry if my sadistic side is showing up there.. hehehe.. and last Xanxus personality.. I just can't write him in character.. ugh**

**So now i have read your reviews! You know, all i did was laugh... It's kinda funny to see that all of you wants to kill nana and ieyasu so while i'm here.. *gets some weapons for all of you* Let's kill them with our dying will! BWAHAHAHA! just kidding.. if you kill them then byebye he deserves better.. hehe.. **

**Rikkai and hyotei lover: Well it depends on you guys if you want some Boy x boy.. So until there are requests of it. I'll stick to strict family (though there are some hints in the prologue and this chapter... I just want to mess up with the characters XD) **

**Yorutsuki-Lunia: You know, your guess is probably right... I did not really said that there's a specific THEM for the whole story.. so pretty much everyone of them ,except for tsuna and sawada family, is considered as THEM.**

**Anello Della Campana: I know right? Being mistreated was really painful... I'm not really mistreated physically but I know how that feels. But that story is meant to be a secret ne? ^_^**

**fairyXangel: Nah! Don't worry I'm not offended. I also liked kind and caring nana.. just want to try something new. :D.. And yeah you're right that letter is bull crap XD**

**2721Sora: Your question of who are "THEM" is answered here in this chapter! And for the guardians and tsuna being decimo.. It's still a secret! I'll reveal it at leter chapters.**

**Yuki: Don't worry I get it and I came prepared! "Hibari-san!" *Older Hibari comes over* Hibari: I will bite you to death.. Enjoy Hibari's presence!**

**littlelamegurl: Yeah right! You already know my plotline! I told you at school! :P And you didn't have to write my nickname there at your review! Just call me that at school! :P If you want me to make another KHR fic then help me at school.. See you! XD**

***For those i did not reply.. I just want to say THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND HERE'S THE CHAPTER!***

**Don't forget to REVIEW, FAVE, and FOLLOW or whatever you want to do... :D or else Tsu-kun here will never forgive you.. right Tsu-kun?**

**Tsuna: Hai!.. please do what Alice wants you to do.. pretty please *Puppy eyes***


	3. Chapter 2: My New Family

**Title: He Deserves Better**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Family**

**Summary: First they ignored me, then they hurt me, then bullied me, abused me, and finally snapping at being mistreated, I ran away, and it's all because they HATED me. And this is my story. The story of a boy whom in the course of his life was never really treated as a rightful being. But he never gave up. Strolling in the streets of Namimori, Japan, he saw them. THEM, who accepted him and changed his life for he deserves better.**

**Warning: Wrong grammar, Wrong spelling, Ooc, and cursing**

**A/N: Yay! Another Chapter! And as promised, this chap is very long.. XD...I have no school today because it's a holiday so I had time to post! (but tomorrow i have school again (-_-) )... Anyways, Thanks to your continued support! Enjoy!**

**Edited: June 12, 2013 8:57 pm... I just realized I have so many mistakes in here... Thank you silent-insaneminako for pointing it out and It's okay i'm actually grateful.( Though I really got a little confused there... how stupid of me...ugh anyways thank you very much. descendant, ancestor, descendant, ancestor... yeah I forgot the word ancestor earlier when i'm typing this.. (-_-)) I also forgot to put the omake i have here... (I am realy stupid *Banging my head to the nearest wall*) So again enjoy! For those who already reviewed, thank you but I will reply in the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, unfortunately I do not own KHR... If i had, I would continue it! XD**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: My New Family?_**

_"Tsunayoshi Sawada"_ a voice called out. After Tsuna was shot and fell unconscious, he didn't know what had happened next. He thought he was already dead. But a few moments later, he opened his eyes only to find himself in an unfamiliar place.

That place was beautiful, it was peaceful, calm, silent, just the way he liked it. It was his paradise, his sky.

_"Tsunayoshi Sawada"_ It called out again. This time, it got Tsuna's attention. The voice was calm, collected, and most of all warm. Tsuna felt it familiar but at the same time not. Familiar because of the warm feeling it emitted and unfamiliar because he didn't know whose voice is it.

So not knowing what else to do in this situation, he asked the voice despite being mute, read as: refusing to speak. Well, who cares? He can do whatever he wants right? Also, he can't see the voice so it's okay.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where are you? Why are you-" He had many questions in mind but he was cut off by the voice.

_"Calm down Tsunayoshi, one question at a time"_ the voice said as he revealed himself to Tsuna. As the voice came out of nowhere, Tsuna was in awe. The figure was the most beautiful- or should I say handsome- person he had ever met. The golden hair, those azure eyes, the porcelain-like skin, everything. He was perfect. And no, Tsuna is not gay, so can we just say he idolize him?

Anyhow, back to the story, the voice, now a person, giggled. Why? Because Tsuna's face is priceless.

"Tsunayoshi? Can you hear me Tsunayoshi?" the person tried to call Tsuna but to no avail.

"Tsunayoshi!" This time shaking him. And he at last was successful. Tsuna snap out of his trance.

"Ah, yes?" Continuing to speak as he felt comfortable to this person, Tsuna asked, confused to why the person shook him.

"You're spacing out. Are you okay?" The person asked worriedly.

"Oh... and yes I'm okay. Don't wor-wait! I'm the one asking questions" Tsuna frowned, well, more like pouted.

"Of course, Tsunayoshi" By that, the person smiled. "For the first question, I am Giotto, Vongola Primo, and also your ancestor"

"What?" Today was really eventful for Tsuna. First, he ran away, then he saw weird silver-haired guy, then he got shot, then now he met his ancestor that is supposed to be dead by now! What's next? Fire sprouting to your forehead? "Ancestor? Then I'm your descendant? Are you serious? And what do you mean Vongola primo?"

"Please slow down. I still have a lot of questions to answer, remember?" The person, now known as Giotto raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Hai, Sorry" Tsuna muttered lowering his head.

"Good. So... I really am your ancestor. Obviously, I'm an Italian but for some reason, I went to japan and changed my name to Ieyasu Sawada that I think is your twin brother's name. Am I right?" Giotto asked looking at the brunette.

Meanwhile, our Tsuna here froze when he heard Giotto's Japanese name. And for some reason, heat is overflowing throughout his body. He can't bear just to hear his twin's name. He is still not ready. 'So this is where _his _name came from. Well, at least mine's original' He sarcastically thought.

Giotto frowned as he saw this. Tsuna is still not ready yet, so he quickly said something to prevent it from happening. "Tsunayoshi, refrain from using you dying will flames. If you use it now with you weak body, you will die. You still can't handle it" Giotto reprimanded.

Tsuna gave him a confused look but eventually calmed down. He doesn't want to die. At least, not now. But he didn't know what a dying will flame so he tried to ask but...

"No, please don't ask any more questions. Or just please let me finish your first batch of questions" Giotto said while Tsuna just nodded.

"So anyway, you will learn those flames at a later time and for the Vongola Primo..." Giotto paused for a moment. Thinking about the right words to say. He can't just spurt out that it was his title to a certain mafia family (by now). Though Tsuna will be involved no matter what, it is still not the time. After thinking for a moment, he decided to just use that group Vongola once was. "A vigilante group. I am the one who created a vigilante group named Vongola, who helped innocent people. Thus, the name Vongola Primo"

"Or Vongola the first..." Tsuna whispered softly to the point Giotto would not hear him. But unfortunately, He still heard it. Anyway, remember Tsuna had learned Italian? So of course he would know Italian words. But there's one thing that is bugging him... "So, Giotto...-san, why did you chose clam as your group's name?"

This time, it is Giotto's time to be frozen. Tsuna was very sharp. He just realized that. He didn't know why he chose that name but maybe his hyper intuition? Not knowing how to answer, he gave Tsuna a shaky laugh. "Back to your previous questions. You are currently in your mind scape as your body is still unable to use. You don't want to be trapped in darkness forever, right?"

Tsuna raised his brows as Giotto dodged the question but shrugged it off instantly and also turned his attention to question number two. "Is that even possible?"

"Why isn't it?"

Tsuna sweat dropped. 'Okay, this is really getting weirder by the second' he thought. On the other hand, Giotto chuckled. Another priceless expression from Tsuna.

"Could you please stop doing expressions like that? It's kind of funny… and cute. You don't to be called cute, right?" With this, Tsuna blushed, looked away, and muttered a 'sorry'. While Giotto smiled and laughed softly at the brunette's action. 'Ah… What am I saying? This is my descendant. I should be a role model to him. I'm not here to idle around. Time to be serious'

"So, for the third question, I guess that one is answered. I'm standing in front of you" Giotto said as he calmed from the rant he is making in his mind.

Tsuna just stayed silent. He is depressed. Even his descendant called him cute. Is he really that cute? Did he really look feminine? And so he groaned in frustration.

Taking this as a gesture to continue, Giotto moved on to the fourth and last question before he take his leave. "And as for why am I here... Well, I'm just here to accompany and observe you"

Tsuna was dumbfounded. All this time they talked, and his descendant's only purpose is to a accompany him. What the H-

"Words Tsunayoshi. Don't curse in my presence" Giotto said with a tint of his authority and Tsuna mumbled a sorry for the nth time. "I told you something important, haven't I? So at least it's not useless."

Tsuna agreed. At least he learned something about his ancestor. 'Vongola... Why does it feel it has something to do with me' He thought.

Giotto smiled a warm smile. It's time to meet his new family despite them being a little bit crazy and lunatic. At least they're a lot better. Realizing it's time to say goodbye, he gave one last advice.

"Tsunayoshi, don't forget not to lose your heart. It's the one who kept you from giving up. Stay strong Tsunayoshi. You have to go now. It's already been 4 hours since you're here. The one you saved must be worried sick by now"

Tsuna just nodded and bowed. "Thank you very much Giotto-san. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye and see you again" Tsuna gave him one last smile before he disappeared.

"Vongola Decimo" This was unheared, of course as Tsuna already left, leaving Giotto behind not until another figure/person appeared.

"So that's your successor Giotto or should I say Vongola Primo" The other said.

"Yes, that's him. Though there are two of them as they are twins, I preferred him a lot than the other. At least, I can secure that with him, Vongola will return just the way it is, the first time we made it. G" Giotto looked at him and smiled.

"I hope you're right Giotto. And about miner"

"Don't worry G, they will meet sooner or later. He has a kind heart. Just let him be for now with his new found family"

"Of course"

And then, they, too, also disappeared leaving the place empty... Or so it seemed.

* * *

2 hours and 30 minutes have passed and the brunette has been successfully operated. And now, Squalo is leaning to a wall close to the bed where the so called 'Trash kid' lies. He is waiting for him to wake up to thank him properly.

'Voiii! Only 30 minutes until the stupid boss comes together with the other idiots' Squalo thought as he was now forbidden to shout to the point that the nurses have put some adhesive tape to his mouth.

A few minutes later, he heard some really loud noise coming from the lobby. "Trash. Tell me where that Scum and the little scum are" Yup, he heard him. They are here. Looking for them while making a mess. Well, what's Varia without destroying something?

"Sir, there's no scums here and visiting hours is almost over, so unless you're a relative of the patient you are talking about, whoever it is, you can't come in" Squalo tried to laugh. Keyword: tried, because he really can't. Earlier, he was also in the position they are in. When he was asked if he was a relative, he said he was the trash kid's uncle but no one believes him until a certain doctor helped him.

* * *

**Flashback**

A few hours or minutes earlier, Squalo brightened up to see a nurse came out of the emergency room. It means that the operation is done or at least that's what he thinks. "Voiii! How is he?" He asked in his most quiet voice so he will not disturb the child. Normally, he wouldn't do this but he was indebted to him.

"He's fine now sir. The bullet has been successfully removed. All he had to do now is rest" Explained the nurse and Squalo nodded. "Also sir, you can't see him yet unless your his relative. Father, brother or even uncle"

Squalo is frozen. What should he say? He can't just leave his savior there. It's not like he really want to stay but he feels obligated. So he said the most reasonable explanation. "I'm his uncle"

The nurse knitted his brows. She couldn't believe him. Well, who doesn't? He really looks scary to be that innocent looking boy's uncle. But there's a saying that don't judge a book by its cover so who knows? "Pardon?"

"VOIII! I SAID THAT I AM HIS UNCLE" Squalo shouted at the nurse for doubting him

The nurse winced at the voice. Sheesh can he stop doing that. "Then sir, please show your i.d or something to prove and verify that you are really his uncle"

"VOIII! IF I SAY I'M HIS UNCLE THEN I'M HIS UNCLE. I DON'T NEED AN ID TO PROVE MYSELF"

"I can't do that sir. It's hospital rules. And please quiet down. You'll wake up the kid and also the other patients"

"VOIII-"He was cut off when a certain doctor walked to them and asked.

"What's this commotion all about?"

"Doctor Yamasaki!" The nurse was happy. At least someone will help her now.

"Who are you?" Curious Squalo asked.

The doctor raised his eyebrows. He didn't know who this is or where he came from. It is the first time he will meet him and the only thing he knew is that he's the one disturbing the hospital. "Nice to meet you. I am Doctor Yamasaki. A professional doctor here at Namimori Hospital. And you?"

"Voiii! How come you don't know me? I am Superbi Squalo. The best Swordsman there is and part of the Varia" Squalo said as he tried to lower his voice.

'A swordsman!? Why the heck is a swordsman doing here? And what the hell is Varia' Trying to keep his composure, Doctor Yamasaki asked. "So Squalo-san, what brings you here?"

"Some Kid saved me and injured in the process so I brought him here. Is there a problem with that?" Squalo explained.

"Ah no. Of course, not. In fact, that was nice of you to bring him here. Some others doesn't even bother to bring the injured here" Doctor Yamasaki said as he recalled a certain kid always visiting the hospital, full of injuries and sometimes limping.

On the other hand, Squalo scoffed. He is not used to be called nice nor he is even nice. He killed countless of other people. "Voiii! Trash, I am not kind as you say I am. I just brought him here because he saved me. Period"

"Okay, if you say so.. Anyway, what's the problem here before I came." The doctor asked and this time it's the nurse's turn to speak.

"Doctor, he is claiming to be the patient in room number 270's Uncle. But he is nothing of the sort. He doesn't even have an ID" The nurse explained.

"Come on, don't be too harsh. Maybe he just forgot his ID as he is rushing towards here. Right Squalo-san" The Doctor smiled and looked at Squalo. Squalo just snorted and rolled his eyes while the nurse blushed. "So what's the name of the patient in room 270?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, sir"

Doctor Yamasaki's eyes widen. "Sawada Tsunayoshi? As in the one who always go here?"

Squalo scowled hearing this. He didn't expect that the kid is frequent here. 'Must be bullied'

The nurse replied, "Yes." And that made Doctor Yamasaki serious. He loved that child no matter what. He knew about how his family treated him. What had happened to him this time?

"I give permission to let him in. Don't worry I'll accompany him"

* * *

**Inside the room where Tsuna is**

After entering the room, the two grown-ups just stared at the sleeping brunette on the bed. His face was calm and relaxed as if nothing happened to him. The staring continues for a few more minutes until the silence is now awkward.

"He is such a strong child." Doctor Yamasaki started to break the awkward silence. While Squalo just gave him a confused look.

"Huh?"

"Ever since he was born together with his twin, his parents ignored him and turned their attention to the other. I would know because I was there" He continued. And Squalo listened intently. He was a little curious about the trash's history. And who knew he had a twin and a dark past. He gestured the Doctor to continue.

"He was in elementary school, when the older years start bullying him. Everyday, he always have different injury in different part of his body and I'm the one who always fix him up. How did I found out? Well, one day I was walking around the park when I saw Tsuna sobbing at the corner of a swing sobbing and full of bruises and cuts" He lowered his head. He doesn't want to remember such things. But he have to. He feels that telling the truth to this person will bring Tsuna to a better life. He can trust him.

"These continue until he is in middle school, to the point that also his family abused him. Every day, he always comes up to me to either fix him up or complain about his family. He always tell me story about how he tried live until today just to find a perfect family. And-"

"Enough." Doctor Yamasaki looked at Squalo only to find him clenching his fist as if he is ready to kill. "Don't tell me anymore. I understand. So do you know where his family is?"

The doctor was shocked at his statement. 'He is a swordsman. An expert. He understands the story. He is asking where they live' His eyes widen as he realize where this is going. "NO! You can't kill them! Despite mistreating him, Tsuna still loves his family very much."

"Voiii! I'm just asking you if you know where they are. And if I am to kill them, It's already okay. I think that trash over there just ran away" Despite Squalo being his usual self, on the inside, killer intents are already flowing.

"Oh okay…. Wait what!? Ran Away?! Tsuna?" Doctor Yamasaki was puzzled. The last time he saw him, Tsuna was a scaredy-cat and little coward. He wasn't brave enough to fight for his own.

"I saw him with a luggage bag" Squalo explained.

"Oh… Well then, look at the time… I must get going. There are still patients waiting to be cured. Please look after Tsuna" Squalo nodded and the doctor left.

After Doctor Yamasaki left, he shouted some colorful words about the brunette's family until the nurses was pissed and tied him up and put tape on his mouth.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Back to present**

Squalo was in thought. He looked back at the brunette who is sleeping soundly on the bed. 'Tsunayoshi Sawada.' Though the surname was oddly familiar, he didn't pry any further. Instead, he had the urge to protect this little one even though there are dangers that would bestow upon them.

Squalo stayed silent, well, it's not like he can speak with the tape, until the door slammed open. Read as: Turned into ashes.

"SCUM. You have a lot of explanation to do" A familiar voice said. As Squalo turned his head to the noise, he saw them. His Boss and the rest of Varia are entering the room together with a grumpy Doctor Yamasaki.

As the Varia entered the room, there was silence and then they burst into laughter. Well, they saw Squalo being tied up and tape on his mouth.

"Ushishishi~ what happened to you sharky?" The self-proclaimed prince snickered.

"This will get me money" A floating baby said while holding a camera.

"Mmmmph…Mmmph" Squalo tried to speak but to no avail.

*Tickmark*

"What did you say Scum?" The boss asked.

"Mmmph… Mmph" Squalo is still trying to speak.

*Tickmark*

"Oh~ He said to remove the tape! Poor Squ-chan~" The person with sunglasses and funny hair said in a singsong voice.

"If the boss is entertained then I am too" The loyal dog with a weird mustache said…

*Snap*

"OH COME ON! FIRST YOU DESTROY THE LOBBY, THEN THIS DOOR, NOW YOU'RE SO NOISY! YOU'RE GONNA DISTURB ALL PATIENTS IN THIS HOSPITAL YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Said the super angry doctor. He's just working here and now this. He never felt pissed before. It's the first time.

With the tape and rope, now removed from Squalo, all Varia members turned to the doctor with killer intents leaking from them.

"What did you call us, fucking scum doctor?" Xanxus asked, readying his guns.

"Ushishishishi~ the peasant is insulting the prince" Belphegor grinned evilly while polishing his knives.

"VOIIII! HOW DARE YOU INSULT THEM. IT'S ALSO INSULTING ME" Squalo shouted pointing his sword to the poor doctor.

"I'm not getting paid for this" Mammon flew off to who-knows-where.

"My My~ You have such nice body to be in my collection~" Lussuria said with his muay thai position.

"Tch. Piss off the boss and you suffer the consequences" Leviathan threatened as he opened his parabolas.

Doctor Yamasaki gulped and is now sweating bullets. He forgot that Squalo is a swordsman and it's natural that his 'friends' are also a fighter of some sort. Luckily for him, they stop at what they are doing because a certain brunette at the bed, stirred in his sleep.

Remembering the story that the doctor told him, Squalo hurriedly sat beside the brunette. All Varia members, gaped at the scene excluding Mammon. Who knew Squalo had a silent side.

Sensing that they are staring at him, he glared at them. He then looked at the scared doctor. He gave him a message to tell them the brunette's story and ready himself to not listen anymore.

And so, perfectly receiving the message, he started it. All Varia faced the doctor and let him speak. And for the first time, they are quiet.

Doctor Yamasaki then continued to story tell including Tsuna's successful run away attempt but was cut off again by the sobbing of a certain mother hen and 'ushishishi's' by a certain prince, at the same sentence he was cut off by Squalo. 'Can't they tell that it's the most important part?' He thought.

The Varia's expressions is just like Squalo's, ready to kill, but they are stopped by Squalo himself. They then looked at the sleeping brunette. That's when their hearts melt. This kid, despite being abuse, has a kind heart to the point that he would take a bullet just to save a total stranger from harm.

Even the most violent person, Xanxus, has softened to the brunette. Being mistreated is the same as knowing that the person, who took care of you for how many years, and treat you as his own, is not your real father. He continued to think as he watch his subordinates whining and saying different kinds of things. He is now not in the mood to stop them nor throw tantrum in there. He just wants to kill the little scum's family.

"Awww poor Tsu-kun~!" Lussuria sobbed as he caressed the boy's cheek. "Can't we just take care of him~?"

"Ushishishi~ The prince agrees. The little bunny needs a home just like the other peasants" Belphegor also went beside Tsuna.

"VOIII! I just remembered that I need to talk to you about that, Stupid boss" Squalo happily said as he heard them say it. While Levi, on the corner, doesn't really care and Mammon is still missing.

When Doctor Yamasaki heard these, he smiled. He found a family that can finally take care of Tsuna with equal rights, well, maybe not on Xanxus side since everybody call him boss, but still. He doesn't care if they are violent, it is better as they can protect him.

Xanxus by this time already made up his mind. He didn't care if there's another member of the Varia as long as they are strong and if not, they will train him. For a moment, when he entered the room, he sensed sky flames like him. At least when he takes over Vongola, someone will take over Varia.

Looking back at the sleeping little scum, he smirked, though he- no- everyone grew fond of the child and wants to protect him, they will train him to become a Varia Quality that they are known for.

Xanxus was ready to tell them that they are going to take him. But he was interrupted by a shout.

"HE'S AWAKE!"

* * *

Before Tsuna opened his eyes, he's already conscious. He heard some noises and eventually eavesdropped at them and heard everything thing they said since he stirred. He didn't want to interrupt them. He heard the doctor tell them about his life 'Probably Yamasaki-san' He thought as he knows that only Yamasaki-san knew about. But he was very uncomfortable that someone else other than his most trusted person know about him. But they must be very important.

Then he heard someone sobbing and some creepy laughs. 'Other weird people' He thought as he shuddered from the laugh. At the same time he felt that the temperature dropped to zero. He shivers from his bed. He doesn't want to be associated with these people.

_"Awww poor Tsu-kun~!"_ He felt someone's hand touched his hand. Normally he would jump out of it but he felt warmth from these hands. _"Can't we just take care of him~?"_

_"Ushishishi~ The prince agrees. The little bunny needs a home just like the other peasants" He_ felt another person's presence walking near him. 'little bunny? And still, what's with that laugh'

_"VOIII! I just remembered that I need to talk to you about that, Stupid boss"_ He heard someone shouted but this time recognizing the voice. It is the one he had saved.

As he heard this statements, he can't help but smile mentally. It's the first time he felt warmth from other people. It's the first time someone had understand him. It's the first time someone has cared for him. 'Hmmm, maybe second because the first was Hibari-senpai, and excluding Yamasaki-san' He thought as he realize the meaning of those words. Now, he can't help but cry. 'Are they really welcoming me into their family?' This question was repeated and repeated to his mind. Now he can't wait to meet them.

And so, he fluttered his eyes open. He squinted his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the light. And that's when he heard it. _"HE'S AWAKE!"._

Tsuna saw all the occupants of the room. And his expectation and intuition was right. They are a noisy and weird-looking bunch except for Yamasaki-san. One with the silver hair whom he had save, one with the sunglasses and funny looking hair, one with the silver crown on his head and bangs covering his eyes, one with the umbrellas? and weird mustache, and the last one with the scary looking scar on his face. Seeing these unfamiliar faces, he immediately clammed up, refusing to speak, though he felt they can be trusted.

A few minutes later, he felt some arms flung around his neck. And this person was saying something like "Do you want to go with us? I promise to take care of you!~ Pretty please~! you can even call me Luss-nee-chan!"

He froze hearing this. Did he hear it right? Are they really willing to take care of him? He was lost in thoughts until he heard the recognizable shout.

"VOOIIIII! Thank for saving me kid! As for the payment, do you want to live with us? You have no family at the moment right?" The silver-haired guy smiled at him. But Tsuna just stared at him then looked around frantically to avoid their gazes. Not until he heard someone.

"Oi, Little Scum"

'Did he call me?' Tsuna then looked for the owner of the voice and used body language, more likely his eyes, to communicate with him._ "Yes?"_

Xanxus paused and frowned. He then turned and glared at the doctor. "Scum, you didn't say he couldn't speak"

Doctor Yamasaki rolled his eyes. "It's because you always cut me off when I'm getting to that part. It's not that he couldn't speak, he's just refusing. Ever since no one listens to him when he was speaking, he shut himself up. The only person he would really talk to is me" He explained.

Xanxus nodded, and returned to the brunette. "Speak or I'll blow your head off" He ordered.

Tsuna winced at the threat and shakes his head immediately. _"HIIEEE! Please don't! I'm not just used at speaking to other people. But eventually I'll speak when I trust you enough… Until then, please" _Tsuna said as he was in the verge of crying. He remembered his family.

"Just make sure of it little scum… So you want to go with us?"

_"Can I really live with you?"_

Xanxus shrugged. "I'm not asking to live with us. I'm asking you to join the Varia. I'm recruiting you then you'll train with us"

Tsuna smiled. He knew there are other meanings to these words. They will take care of me. "_Then that's better. I really wished to be stronger so I can protect my new family"_

'So much resolve' Xanxus thought and gave his last words to the brunette. "Hn. But don't call us your family yet. You don't even know our names"

_"Hai!"_

Xanxus turned to the rest of Varia. "We'll be staying at Japan until further notice. Is that clear?" They all nodded.

"Ushishishi~ I had a new toy" The prince grinned looking at Tsuna.

"Just don't make a mess with the boss" The tall man said just standing there.

"VOIII! I'll teach you all the sword techniques I know!" The silver-haired guy enumerated all his sword techniques.

"That's great Tsu-kun~! You have a new family!" The sunglasses guy hugged Tsuna. But Tsuna said something to him.

_"Ano… Luss-nee-chan? Can you please stop calling me that nickname. Not to be rude but I kinda remember my old family with that name"_

"Then Tsu-chan~?"

_"Hmmm, that's okay... I think"_

And then they continued to talk. Tsuna smiled at the scene, a genuine smile. He found his new family.

Today was the best day he had ever had. He will continue to cherish this moment and remember it for as long as he will live.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Italy, everybody was mourning to the death of one of Vongola Nono's son, Enrico, who was shot and killed in a gun fight._

* * *

**Omake: Why Doctor Yamasaki is angry while entering the Tsuna's room with the Varia.**

Varia is already in Japan. They are really excited to see this kid who had save Squalo's life. Stopping in front of a certain place, Namimori Hospital, Xanxus immediately kicked his way in. Of course, the doctors are angry at them while the nurses are terrified. Who in the right mind would kick a poor door?

Being impatient, Xanxus said to a nearby nurse, who froze because of Xanxus's scary aura "Trash. Tell me where that Scum and the little scum are"

The poor nurse fainted. She was really intimidated by the aura. Fortunately, there's a certain doctor who helped her. "Sir, there's no scums here and visiting hours is almost over, so unless you're a relative of the patient you are talking about, whoever it is, you can't come in" The doctor said.

"I can do whatever I want trash" Xanxus was now angry. He was an impatient guy. And he wants to settle this fast. So he readied his guns and pointed it at the poor doctor.

The doctor trembled in fear. And for some reason the new weird guys reminded him of someone he just met. "O-okay. So w-who are you l-looking for" He stuttered.

"The little scum who got shot and the scum with a silver hair" Xanxus said.

The doctor furrowed his brows. 'Maybe they will assasinate them. I must stop them' "Sorry there's no one like you described them"

"Don't mess with me Trash. The scum said he's here" Xanxus, as he fired his guns with his flames of wrath, destroying the whole lobby.

When the doctor sees this, he snapped. This lobby costs a fortune! Now who's gonna pay for this. "SHEESH! STOP FIRING YOUR GUNS! YOU'RE GONNA DESTROY THE WHOLE HOSPITAL! AND YOUR THE ONE IN CHARGE IF THAT HAPPENS"

Xanxux was pissed off. So he grabbed the doctor's collar. "Trash are you gonna tell me where they are or are you waiting for me to really destroy this hospital." He threatened.

"Tch. Fine, Follow me and DON'T destroy anything else"

And that's what happened to the poor lobby.

* * *

**YAY! A Long CHAPTER! So was it okay or was it bad? (I think it was bad :P). Anyways thank you for reading up until the end of this chapter. And Giotto appeared! And who is spying them (hint: 1st gen.)? But it will not come back until a few more arcs are done. Varia wants to kill Nana and Ieyasu! VARIAAAAAA!**

**Important notes and questions!:  
**

**1.I should've told you this earlier but THEM is not only varia. There are differect kinds of them.. and you will know in later chaps**

**2. So this is the Varia family arc. In this fanfic. The cradle affair is still not in motion (just still planning) and it will only be a year that Xanxus is frozen. I'm telling you this in advance to avoid confusion in later chapters. ********Don't worry Varia will come back when this happens.** I hope this is not much of a spoiler.

**3. Is mammon a guy or a girl?**

**4. Should I put Fran/Flan or whatever you call him in this story? **

**5. Should I do a chapter full of Varia x Tsuna Family fluff (for 1 year they are together)? Or just make it into an omake and use timeskip to continue on with the guardian's arc? **

**6. Suggest a last name for Tsuna that he will use for the time being since he is still not ready to use Sawada again. and he will still go to school (well, after varia will train him) **

**Replies:**

**SeCreT YaOi AdMIrER: Here's the dagger *gives the dagger*... No Wait! Don't kill them yet! Pretty please..**

**fairyXangel: Here's the phone! *smiles***

**5862-senbonzakura: Yup! Tsuna joined the Varia... And he will meet the guardians eventually. (Spoiler: Not calling them Tsuna's for some reason.. :) )**

**Yuki: Keep Hibari as long as you want... But please return him when I needed him... About the boyxboy, I'm not gonna do a full romance... Just fluff and stuff. but there's hints.**

**Mia Heartnet: Yup! He will-oops wrong word- He became a part of Varia!**

**cosmicmerp: Thank you... And for Iemitsu, he really is biased. and he didn't know Tsuna's handwriting. He never came home. And don't worry. Dates can be really confusing sometimes.**

**2721Sora: Tsuna is already healed up! thanks to the doctors.. Anyway, Iemitsu IS stupid in choosing the right heir. but he is not stupid when it came to his family. He knew that something is not right. He just had a biased opinion about them. Reborn will come at later chapters. And don't worry, he will definitely TORTURE Ieyasu. *Evil smile***

** : Maybe I will tell you when the Guardians arc comes. And as for reborn and the guardians, all I can say for now is they will meet him.**

**StarLikeShadow: Come on and join the group! We will Kill the two when the time comes. But not now. I still need them.**

**InfiniteCity: Don't worry! This story will definitely not going to have romance, pure romance or whatever. As for Hibari, I'm really sorry about that. Can't help but make Hibari blush. He still have soft spot around small creatures. But he don't like Tsuna or any of the sort. Everyone blush when they see cute things right? hehehehe... But you know, there are still other request for pairings... So is it okay for you to have at least a fluff? (only blushing and stuff)**

**And for the other reviewer whom I didn't reply... (and sorry about that): Here's the Update! Hope you enjoyed it! And thank you for your compliments!**

**Also, Who wants to Read my plot until the future arc! Just give me cookies! Bwahahaha! I'm serious. (But it will reveal a LOT of spoilers. you don't want it, right?) So just wait and be patient for the next chapter. You know what to do Please Review, Follow or fave, or whatever you like. Or else Varia will hunt you down! *Insert Evil Laugh here***


	4. Chapter 3: My Last and The First Time

**Title: He Deserves Better**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Family**

**Summary: First they ignored me, then they hurt me, then bullied me, abused me, and finally snapping at being mistreated, I ran away, and it's all because they HATED me. And this is my story. The story of a boy whom in the course of his life was never really treated as a rightful being. But he never gave up. Strolling in the streets of Namimori, Japan, he saw them. THEM, who accepted him and changed his life for he deserves better.**

**Warnings: Wrong grammars, Wrong spellings, cursing, violence, and OOC! **

* * *

**_Chapter 3: The last and the first time_**

After the succession of the surgery and his hospitalization for almost a week, Tsuna immediately went to Namimori Middle to meet a certain skylark. Since the day Hibari saved Tsuna, he was very grateful that he opened up to him and started to talk, and everyday he is making another of his homemade bento for the skylark seeing that he doesn't eat lunch. It was hard at first but eventually the skylark accepted him and Tsuna befriended him... somehow.

So back to the present, Tsuna temporarily left the Varia behind preparing their HQ here in japan while he goes to school for two reasons: First is to say his goodbye to Hibari-senpai for they will not meet anymore. Oh wait, that's being too dramatic. Let's just say that he will be very busy with his new family, knowing that they are very violent, to go out and have fun. Well, as if he do these 'fun' things, he didn't even have friends. So the conclusion is, to meet a single person is a hassle, period.

The second reason is to transfer out of the school completely. He didn't want to see his bullies anymore including the bastard brother of his. With his new family now, he didn't want them to see him being a pitiful person. Tsuna knew they are strong, very strong like the silver-haired guy with the annoying shout. But although he doesn't know their occupations, his intuition told him that they will definitely take care of him, train him to become a stronger person.

Nearing Nami middle, he sensed some unfamiliar people just around the corner. His intuition is flaring up, what lies ahead is danger. He is scared and wants to run away because he knows that it will injure him, but with a little curiousity, he slowly walked towards the corner, peeked, and eavesdropped.

If you are there with the unknown people, you can see a mop of brown near the wall but luckily for Tsuna, no one seems to notice him.

When he peeked and looked around, he didn't expect to see some men in black... again for around 5-10 of them.

'Another of these men... So what now? Get shot again or a different way this time' Tsuna rolled his eyes. Why do weird people always appear nowadays?

"Still haven't seen him?" One of the men asked.

"No, not yet" The other replied.

'Who the heck are they talking about? It doesn't concern me, right? But why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Tsuna thought and his questions are answered when he heard the next sentence.

"We must find him. I'm sure Iemitsu-sama will be very angry when he finds out that we still haven't found his son, Tsunayoshi"

Tsuna widen his eyes. Now is the time to run! But before he could move, one of the men looked at the spot where Tsuna is and immediately asked his companion.

"Our target has brown hair right?" He asked.

"Yes"

"Has doe-like eyes"

"Uhm, yes why?"

"Skinny?"

"You really are persistent. For the third time yes!"

"Then, get ready. I already found our target"

This time, his companion was shocked. "WHAT?! WHERE?!"

"There" He then pointed at Tsuna and of course Tsuna saw this.

He froze for a moment, and then started to run. Fast. This action has slapped all of the men back to their senses. One man had shouted. "OI WAIT!"

Tsuna, busy at running, didn't hear it. He continued to run until he is out of breath. He was far enough to chase them away but he can still hear their shouts.

"Please, Tsunayoshi-sama, Please wait! I beg you! Your father, Iemitsu-sama will be very angry if you are still not home"

Tsuna rolled his eyes hearing this. Okay? why did they call him with a sama? Is it because they're in front of him? Or is it because of his stupid father. But what is a father? A father, according to his dictionary, is always at home, takes care of all his sons, and most of all protects his own family. As if this Iemitsu person always does this for them. He didn't even know him. He hates his so-called father. This person is not and never will be his father.

He continued these trails of thoughts until he bumped into someone familiar.

"Herbivore, what are you doing and why aren't you at school?" A certain skylark said, looking down at the panting brunette, with narrowed eyes.

Tsuna was frozen; he forgot that today is a weekday. He had school today and he forgot. He really is in trouble looked up, since he is shorter than him, and realizing that he is someone he knows, he yelped.

"HIEEE! Hi-hibari-senpai!"

"Herbivore, I told you to drop the senpai." Hibari growled "Now before I bite you to death, tell me what happened. NOW!"

Tsuna cringed at that. He knew better than to piss the skylark but he had to do this. So looking behind, he saw his chasers nearing them. Without missing a beat, Tsuna grabbed Hibari's hand and started to run. Dragging the pissed and angry skylark with him.

"I-I'm really sorry H-Hibari...-san but I'll tell you when we successfully hide"

Hibari, finally sensing the chasers, looked behind and nodded. "Hn. But I'll still bite you to death for not going to school and bite those herbivores to death for disturbing the peace in Namimori" He started to run along Tsuna. As much as he wanted to 'bite those herbivores to death', he had to make sure first Tsuna's safety.

Tsuna smiled at Hibari. He knew that he cared for him despite the continuous threats. "Thank you" He muttered softly.

Continuing to run, they finally found an alleyway to hide. After they hid and stopped running, they rest a while before talking. Well, for Tsuna's case, he quickly dropped his body and breathed heavily to catch his own breath. Hibari just stood there, steel grey eyes looking at the tired figure in front of him.

"I thought you have a lot of stamina from running away from those herbivorous bullies and herbivorous brother of yours" Hibari teased.

Tsuna frowned a little hearing his brother but shrugged it off, instead, "Kyoya!" he hissed. 'Beside I don't have any brother anymore, only brothers...maybe'

"Heh? Is the little herbivore growing its fangs?" Hibari smirked outside but on the inside, he smiled genuinely. It's the first time the brunette called him by his first name and he liked it very much. "But... I'll still bite you to death for using my first name. Next time we meet. Just tell what happened" This time with a serious tone.

Tsuna smiled bitterly. Will there be really a next time for them? He then remembered his purpose to meet Hibari. To say his goodbye, so he told what happened from when he ran away to getting shot by a bullet by saving someone to having a new family and to finally being chased by these weird men.

"That's why I have to transfer out and say goodbye to you Hibari-san" Tsuna lowered his head and closed his eyes, hoping to get bitten to death but it never came.

Though Hibari understood Tsuna's condition, he frowned a little bit that Tsuna reverted back to calling him his last name and for attemting to say good bye to him. But that aside, seeing as Tsuna closed his eyes hoping to get hit but Hibari would never hit him with his beloved tonfas instead he nodded his head.

"Hn. I'll prepare the papers for your leave. I'll also look forward to the day when you get stronger and have a spar with you"

Tsuna opened his big brown eyes and stared at Hibari. 'Is he serious? Just like that? No tonfas?' Just as he was going to ask something, he heard a ''Herbivore, hide!'' and quickly followed it.

As Hibari walked towards the exit of the alleyway, he sensed someone near it and he knew that it is the chasers. He immediately told the brunette to hide. He must protect him.

"Oi! you there! Did you see some kid with brown hair?" The chasers asked.

"Hn. Herbivores. For disturbing the peace in Namimori and for crowding, I shall bite you to death"

After this, all you can hear are terrified screams and pleading, and all you can see at the scene is the color red.

"If I still see you crowding here, I'll bite you to death for the second time."

All the conscious ones, if there are any, frantically nodded and limped away from the bloodlust skylark.

Tsuna winced when he heard the screams. He doesn't want to end up like them. After the screams stopped, he walked out of his hiding spot to Hibari, a little shaky because of the fear.

"Bloodlust as ever Hibari-san." Tsuna giggled remembering the times the skylark bit the other students to death.

"Hn." Was the last thing Hibari before he left Tsuna behind.

Tsuna stared at the leaving figure before saying. "Thank you very much for everything, Kyoya" before he went to their meeting place with the Varia, Namimori Shrine.

* * *

Xanxus is being impatient and furious. Until now, their HQ is still in a mess. The rest of the Varia members are fighting. Knives, illusions, furs, parabolas, silver hairs, etc, are all over. In just a few minutes, a new member will permanently live with them and it's rude that he will see a messy home on his first day. Keyword: First.

"VOOIIII! Don't touch my hair" Squalo.

"Ushishishi~ They are insulting the prince, boss" Bel.

"Bel-senpai, what they said are true" The youngest member who just arrived yesterday, Fran, said.

"Ushishishi, froggy don't interrupt me" Bel said while throwing knives.

"Bel-senpai it hurts" Fran whines with a monotone voice.

"Scums, I told you to prepare not to fight" Xanxus said holding his guns.

Well, it's not like Xanxus is not contributing in the mess. His flame of wrath already had victims; vases, curtains, sofas, and many more. Oh, the poor furnitures.

All the passing maids (and butlers) are sweatdropping at the scene. It's like this all the time when they visited japan and they already know what will happen next.

'Boom!'

The HQ or the mansion is in crumbles. All the furnitures are turned into ashes. Yup! It was destroyed, all because of them. And it also takes time to rebuild it again.

"I'm not gonna pay for anything" Said the floating baby, Mammon.

"Don't worry senpai, this fake prince here will pay for everything" Fran said, again with the monotone voice. All over the years he joined the varia, the person he likes the most is Mammon and second is Bel. Because aside from his master, Mammon is the one who teaches him about illusions and Bel is just being Bel.

"Ushishishi~ Shut up froggy. Oh wait, apple? Why do you still have that apple?"

"Bel-senpai a.k.a fake prince, you stabbed my frog remember?"

"Ushishishi~ No I didn't, you're just annoying and the prince is not a fake"

"VOOIII! shut up! Now what are we gonna do with this?!"

"Ushishishi~ Sharky, have you ever heard of 'lowering your voice'"

"VOIII! What did you say?"

"If I'm not paid here, listening to these rambles, I'm gonna leave"

"Senpai, please don't leave me here with these crazy people" And as if on cue, all weapons are thrown in the poor apple. "Ouch that really hurts"

"Tch, you deserved it. The boss is not crazy" Levi said then turned 360 when he faced Xanxus. "Boss! do you need some drink?"

"Trash" Xanxus then throwed a bottle of liquor on Levi's face

And finally, the one who's been quiet the whole time, Lussuria, spoke. "Mou~ don't fight! I know the perfect place that we can use"

* * *

On the way to Namimori Shrine, Tsuna stopped by in front of his old so-called home. Inside, he can hear some laughings, giglings, and talkings. 'Probably their bonding time' Tsuna thought. He then turned around and walked away from the house. 'I have a new family now; I don't need need them anymore'.

He continued to walk until something has stopped him from his tracks. Opening doors and goodbyes. 'Wait, goodbyes?' He turned around to look at the Sawada Household only to find a blonde man, saying goodbye to his wife and son. Tsuna throwed them a disgusted look. It's like they didn't lose a son. It's like they didn't even care.

So knowing it doesn't concern him anymore, he turned around his heels and started walking towards the place he is supposed to go. Not until...

''Tsuna!''

Tsuna froze from his spot. Who was that? Why did that voice call him? Why did it sound familiar? That's when it called again.

"Tsuna! My Little tuna-fish"

There's only one person who calls him that. His... father. Tsuna turned his heard around when he heard fast footsteps are nearing him, only to find out that big arms are already wrapped around his petite body. He felt warmth and love from the action but it doesn't stop Tsuna's blood to boil.

So building up to courage to face and talk to the man in front on him, he tried to wiggle his way out of the hold and shouted. "L-LET ME GO!"

Seeing as the man was stunned, he took this as an opportunity to escape and said one last phrase before he run away. "I don't need you or your stupid family anymore"

Saying this made him guilty. He didn't hate them completely. And now tears are overflowing from his eyes.

* * *

It's been a week since Iemitsu visited his family and it's about time he leave. CEDEF will not move without him there. He is needed there. Also, he needs to find Tsuna secretly so explained it to his family that he will be gone for who knows when. His family accepted it understanding it fully. At least it's better that they knew than keeping it a secret to them.

After one last talk and laugh inside the house, he went outside to bid them one last goodbye.

"Nana-darling please take care of Ieyasu" He said giving Nana a peck on the lips.

"Of course honey, I will" Nana replied. Iemitsu then looked at Ieyasu.

"And you, Ieyasu, be a good boy or else" He said as he gave a big hug to him.

Returning the hug, Ieyasu replied. "Of course, Tou-san. I won't be the Decimo if I won't be good"

Breaking the hug, Iemitsu ruffled Ieyasu's hair and smiled.

"Now then, goodbye"

"Goodbye!" His family watched him completely walked out of the house before returning back inside the house.

Iemitsu then walked on the streets to his destination until he spotted a familiar brunette walking in front of him.

He knew that it is him. His Tsuna. So tried to call him.

"Tsuna!" He saw the brunette froze but it didn't stop him from running towards him.

"Tsuna! My litte tuna-fish!" This time, he hugged him before the brunette could say something. He hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" Iemitsu muttered between his sobs but unfortunately, Tsuna didn't hear it.

Just when he was gonna hug him a little bit tighter, he realized that his son is already wriggling under his hold so he gently pulled back but still holding his shoulders to prevent him from escaping. But then, Tsuna shouted at him. "L-LET ME GO!"

Iemitsu was stunned. For the first time, his adorable, shy, and meek son is shouting at him. He felt the hatred towards him. He really has failed as a father. He looked at his son's eyes and he was further shocked. Tsuna's eyes is glowing orange. Then he realizes something very important. But it was already too late.

"I don't need you or your stupid family anymore"

Iemitsu dropped on his knees as he watched his son run away from him. He is crying like there's no tomorrow. Why didn't he trust his instinct? It is already too late. Too late to change anything. His only option is to train Ieyasu until he gets better.

Today, he just lost a son, an heir, and a part of his life…

* * *

The varia are already at Namimori Shrine waiting for their new member. He was already late for 30 minutes. Half of the members are already being impatient as the brunette is wasting their time but the other half can't help but get worried for him.

"What if something happened to Tsu-chan~! What if he is kidnapped by other famiglia? What if-" Lussuria is already counting possibilities of what could happen to Tsuna but he was cut off by Squalo.

"VOOIII! Calm down you shitty mother hen. He is a strong kid" Squalo said.

"But Squ~ He is still just a kid!" Lussuria whines.

"You are so noisy. Can you please stop! I can't believe you're not paying me for this" Mammon grumbled.

"You're right senpai. We should not wait for that brat anymore" Fran said taking Mammon's side.

"Ushishishi~ I hope that the little bunny is not lost." Bel said.

"Bel-senpai, he knows japan more than you do." Fran said in a matter of fact.

"Ushishishi~ Shut up!" Bel said again stabbing Fran.

"Boss! Do you want to leave now?" asked Levi.

"Trash. We are not gonna leave until that mini trash is not here" Said Xanxus as he got up from his chair (from God-knows-where) and started to look for the brunette until he bumped into something. He looked at it readying his guns in case it's an enemy. But it was the one they are waiting for.

"Mini-trash" Said Xanxus acknowledging the brunette.

Tsuna looked at the body he bumped into, and seeing as that is Xanxus, he quickly hugged him. Letting all his problems flow.

The rest of the Varia widen their eyes at the scene some even shivered in fear. No one, I mean, NO ONE ever hugs Xanxus. Not even a child. They are now fearing the child's life.

"Voiii, He got guts" Squalo smirked.

"Ushishishi~ the prince agrees" Bel grinned.

"No! Tsu-chan!" Lussuria is very worried.

"Oh, I see that the brat is brave" Fran praised him still with a monotone voice.

"Now this is something I can get money from" Mammon said as she snapped some photos for blackmailing purposes.

"Oi, get away from boss" Levi walked towards the duo. At least one of them is brave enough.

Xanxus is very unvomfortable. This is the first time he was hugged by someone. For the first time he felt good but it was embarrassing so the only way to get out of this position is to threaten him. "Mini-trash, get off of me"

Hearing this, Tsuna pulled away from Xanxus. He knows better than to anger the only ones who cared for him. He lowered his head for it is the only way to inform them that he is sorry and for them to not notice that he is crying. But he failed.

Xanxus raised his eyebrow. Why is he crying? Did he not like them? A little curious, he was about to pat the brunette on the head but he lose to Lussuria.

"Oh Tsu-chan! I'm so worried! Where did you go?! Why are you crying" Lussuria asked hugging the brunette tightly. Of course, they are not expecting an answer so he just continued to hug him but they stand corrected.

"I-I S-saw them. I-I met h-him. I-I h-hate them b-but at the same t-time not" Tsuna sobbed as he said this.

All of them was frozen in place, stunned by the brunette's words. This is the first time he talked to them yet he is talking about his STUPID, BASTARD, and many other colourful words, family. Xanxus was the first one to talk.

"Oi, Mini-trash, just forget about them. They are just stupid. You will now live with us. Don't show your weakness" Xanxus ruffled Tsuna's hair in reassurance.

Tsuna looked up to his new family. He saw their open hearts. He will love them very dearly.

"VOIIII! This stupid boss is right!"

"Just forget them Tsun-chan~! Now come on! Let's go to your new home!"

Everyone agreed at it. They are really tired of standing there. They want to rest. So after a few minutes of walking since it's just near the shrine, they are in front of it.

"TRASH! WHY THE HELL DID YOU PICK THIS HOUSE!"

* * *

_Meanwhile in Italy, another son of Vongola nono, Massimo, drowned._

* * *

**A/N: YO! It's been a while! WAIT! This is not the time to be saying this! I'm really sorry for the late update plus it's a little short! (I will now commit seppuku!) I'm kidding... I have the perfect explanation for this. School. Is. Hectic. Would you believe me when I say that I'm also at school last weekend? (Can't believe it's just the third week of school and there are many projects..) And now Bester will kill me...  
But don't worry! I'm already typing chapter 4! YAY! I am also making a one-shot story that me and my friend made.**

**Important notes and Questions:**

**1. Xanxus and the varia are REALLY HARD TO MAINTAIN IN CHARACTER! Especially Levi and Xanxus! Really! I guess Xanxus' attitude here will not be as short-tempered or violent aas it should be.. hehehe.. sorry.**

**2. I'll make Mammon a girl! It's nice to have a sister, and I put Fran here!... **

**3. Next chapter will be the Varia fluff (and the next will be the start of guardian's arc) but! the trainings with each of them will be an omake.. so pick 2 varia members except for xanxus for the first training omake!.**

**4. I choose Cielo for Tsuna's surname so it would be simple! Though I LOVE all of your suggestions! Thank you very much! **

**5. For those who didn't reread chapter 2, Well, I edited it the day I posted it.. hahaha it's so weird. I added an omake there.**

**6. Tsuna will not be a multi-flame user kay?**

**Replies: **

**Yui: I would Love to have you as a Beta reader but I promise my friend not to have a beta reader. Well, more like a dare. But if ever I would need someone, can I have you? *.***

**LaLunaLight: Yes, they will go to italy... No, please don't kill him yet.. :D**

**silent-insaneminako: THANK YOU! I'm so grateful to you.. even now... thanks for pointing my mistakes! I don't know I just forgot the word anscestor! HAHAHAHA silly me!**

**Yorusuki-Lunia: I really like your idea of Tsuna's cloud flame! It will make the story really interesting.. THANKS!**

**Kiyomi di Vongola: I added some Hibari moments here but he will not meet the Varia yet.. It will be at the ring conflict arc.. Hope you like what i did!**

** : Hehehe.. Sorry about that! I really am having a hard time to make the varia in character... I hope someday I would improve. I still have a lot of varia moments. Sorry! (I think Xanxus' actions from the last chapter is really weird... Even I say it hahahaha) **

**fairyXangel: Let's call all KHR charactersss! WOOHOOO!**

**And for those whom I didn't reply: THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I appreciate all your reviews and suggestions! I hope you continue to support me!**

**A/N: And for the late update... I made these drawings for you!**

ht*tp:/*alicevermillion.*deviant*art.*com/*art*/*V ongola-*379751162*?q=gallery*%3*Aalicevermillion*&qo=0

ht*tp:/*alicevermillion.*deviant*art.*com/*art*/*C hibi-*Vongola-*colored-*378098465*?q=gallery*%3*Aalice*vermillion*&qo=1

ht*tp:/*alicevermillion.*deviant*art.*com/*art*/*V ONGOLA-*PRIMO-3-*378098019*?q=gallery*%3*Aalicevermillion*&qo=2

(Please remove the asterisks (*))

**You know what to do! Please Review, Fave or Follow or whatever you like! Thanks (I'm not gonna threaten you this time... I'm still contemplating for the late update)**


	5. Chapter 4: The Humble House

**Yay Chapter 4! (I already removed the summary.. Hope you don't mind)**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: The Humble House That is now Dubbed as the Craziest_**

"TRASH! WHY THE HELL DID YOU PICK THIS HOUSE" shouted Xanxus as they stepped in front of the house. The house was just a small, simple, and normal house that a japanese can own. It was not a mansion nor a castle that the Varia own in Italy, and all other parts of the world. It may be small and easy to break but at least it has its advantage, no one in the mafia know this place so its safe for Tsuna.

"Mou~ Xanxus! Don't be picky! This is the the only available home where we can stay. Our HQ got destroyed moments ago, our vacation house is still under repair, and we can't go now to Italy or Tsu-chan here will be homesick" Lussuria, who picked the humble house, explained as he saw Xanxus not being tht violent. 'And that is also the reason I picked this' he thought.

Well he's not wrong. Xanxus is being unusually calm today. No throwing of bottles, no guns, no anything. Just his body (and his magic chair). So why is Xanxus being like that? Simple. A wave of nostalgia is attacking him.

A few years ago, when Varia is just recently formed with its core members, they had their first out of the country mission which is in japan. Since they are new when they got there, they have nowhere to stay. They have tried hotels and such but always ended up being kicked out because they destroyed something. Wait, let's be specific, the whole building.

They still have a whole week before they finish their mission, and the HQ they are planning won't be built until the next month so they tried to but a place. But at that time, there are no available houses *cough* mansion *cough*. As they went and hunt a place to live, an old lady came up to them and offered to stay with her.

They almost declined the offer but seeing her loneliness and willingness to have them, they eventually agreed and followed the woman, hesitantly. Who can blame them? They are in the underworld, they are in the mafia, the most dangerous organization in the whole world, and they can't afford to endanger the woman, an innocent at most. But they may be the merciless and trained assassins that would kill whoever gets on their way, they still have their hearts.

The days of staying there was not that eventful but memorable. The woman did not only give them shelter, but also gave the foods, and other basic necessities. And though the woman is kind, she is also sometimes scary when scolding them for fighting with each other. This continued on like a routine. They momentarily leave her for mission purposes but still come back after. They have been grateful to her to the point that they left their favourite thing with her.

But the most unforgettable part of their mission was when the woman told them her story. Only a few more hours, and they will go back to Italy. They all said their goodbyes but the woman stayed silent for a moment before suddenly said something.

"You know, I am originally from Italy, and there, I had a son. And by now, he must be also the same age as you" She sadly said pointing to Xanxus. All ears are on her, listening intently to what she had to say. They were curious. Why the past tense? Then the woman continued.

"Back in Italy, my family was living in poverty and just as I said, I had a son who is the same age as you. And coincidentally, he looks just like you. But you know, living in poverty made me delusional to my surroundings. To think that back then, I thought that I have an affair with the most influential person in the world. I believed that my son is also his son" She looked at them with sad eyes before continuing.

"One day, I met him. I was happy and eagerly gave him my son. He accepted him and even gave me this house. But when I arrived here, I just realize something important. I just gave him my life. Now that I think about it, what he gave me back then was a symphatetic look. He's pitying me. Seeing as I have no way to contact him, I continued to live hoping to see my son again up and alive" She slowly walked towards Xanxus, kneeled in front of him and started to cry.

"I was really a fool and I probably would die with a lot of regrets. I'm really sorry"

Xanxus looked at the old woman. He didn't know why she is apologizing to him but one thing for sure, it's time to go. So he just stood up with the rest of the Varia followed, left the crying woman alone, not even tried to glance at her once more.

The same day, when they finally arrived at Italy, Xanxus found out about his past, his family, and especially about his mother and Nono. But unfortunately, he was succumbed by the shock and anger that he forgot all about the woman's story.

Back to the present, Xanxus hadn't realize he was staring at nothingness until he heard a familiar shout.

"Voiii! I really remember this place!" Squalo said while keeping his voice as low as possible.

"Ushishishi~" Bel just laugh with his creepy laugh (that made Tsuna shiver in the background).

"Hn" Levi hummed in acknowledgement. And Mammon is just floating there counting her money while rambling about free things.

Fran just stood there beside Tsuna, watching in amusement as the others are acting a little different. As if he had anything better to do. It's also his first time seeing the house. He then turned to Tsuna who was also on the same boat as him. "Tsunayoshi-kun. I may not know this place and I still don't like you, so don't assume, but welcome" He said in a monotone voice that would never leave him anytime soon.

Tsuna blinked at Fran. He talked to him for the first time but also called him his name though he wonders where he knew it but never mind it. He smiled at Fran and seeing as he had almost the same age as him, he already planned of something. Fran is his first target.

Tsuna is in the course of planning until he was disturbed by warm arms wrapping around him.

"Tsu-chan! what do you think of the. Is it too small? Do you want to find another one?" Tsuna shakes his head. He's not picky and in fact just by looking at the house, he already liked it.

"It's fine with me. I liked it."

Lussuria smiled still can't believe Tsuna is talking to them. So he grabbed Tsuna's hands and walked towards the door.

_'Ding dong'_

No one answered and they tried the second time

_'Ding dong'_

No one still answered and Tsuna standing behind Lussuria had a bad feeling about this so he tried to ring the doorbell but he tripped on the way.

"Tsu-chan! Be careful! What if you got injured again" Lussuria scolded as he helped Tsuna. He glance to where Tsuna tripped and didn't expect to find a key. He picked it up and showed it to the group. "Guys" With that said, all nodded their heads as if knowing what he meant. They were also curious to what happened to the old lady after.

So he opened the door and what met them was darkness. No source of light except from the door. But Tsuna saw something shining in the middle of the room so he tugged Lussuria's clothes.

"Ano, can you please open the lights" Tsuna said with red cheeks from embarassment. Though he was already talking to them, he was still not accustomed with them.

Of course Lussuria quickly followed. Even though they only met for a week, with no knowledge of each other, Lussuria love him as a little brother. Who can't? He was a sweet child with a dark past. So as he flicked the light switch on, there it is, a little treasure box lying on the floor together with a piece of paper.

The group entered the house. It was a little dusty maybe because of the lack of use. So they already assumed that the owner had passed away. There is no way the woman had moved. This house is the one who makes her remember her sin.

A little curious, Xanxus was the one who picked up the paper. And coincidentally, it was addressed to him and the Varia. It was out of character for him to read this, as he always ignore or burn all the paper he received, but he felt that he needs to read this and it's important.

And so he read it. But didn't realize the people behind him.

_Xanxus, my dear son, _

_If you are reading this letter, it means that I already passed away. I'm really sorry that I gave you to the man I never knew personally but I really don't want you to face the cruelty of the world. It was my fault to give birth to you to the world of poverty. I'm really sorry that I didn't give you all the love and needs that you must have. It really is my fault._

_Years ago when I saw you with your friends, I was very happy to see you living now in a better life. Even though that it was just in a short time, at least I saw you one last time before I die. _

_For your friends, please continue to help and support him. I know that you are good guys. You are the only ones who can take care of him. _

_Xanxus, I know you cam't forgive me for what I've done but remember that I still love you and always will..._

_Your mother._

_PS. In case you are in need of a place to stay, feel free to use this. It is yours now._

Silent. It is the only word to describe the room and this continued for a good minutes. But after that, you can now hear and smell a burning paper in Xanxus' hands. And for the rest, they have lowered their heads in respect for the dead.

Tsuna really felt sorry for Xanxus. Even though he doesn't know his story, he can still relate with his family problems. So to comfort Xanxus, he tapped his shoulders.

Xanxus glared at the sudden touch but as he saw that it is Tsuna, his eyes immediately softened. This boy has much darker life than him. At least to where he lives now, he had everything he wants unlike Tsuna who hasn't. He vowed to himself that he would change for him. But no one can change his mind for what he is planning.

* * *

"Okay everyone! Before we start living here, grab your cleaning materials and start cleaning! Remember that we have no maids here so no complaining!" Lussuria energetically said while holding different kinds of cleaning materials.

"NO!" The Varia shouted in unison… except for one.

"Ushishishi~ The prince doesn't clean." Was the last thing Bel said before running away.

"Bel! Don't leave!"

"Bel-senpai is right. Even frogs don't clean. Good luck." Fran followed Bel.

"Not you too Fran!"

"If you are not paying me then I won't"

"Wait Mammon! I'm paying you"

Mammon paused for a second to glance at the money Lussuria is holding but "That's not enough" She said before disappearing with her illusions.

"VOOOIIIIII! Count me out you shitty mother hen!" Squalo shouted.

"But Squ-chan~"

"Trash. I'm going for a walk"

"BOSS! Wait for me!"

Lussuria stared at the slamming door. They escaped cleaning. Sighing, Lussuria looked at the remaining members. Did I just said 'members'? Sorry, it is supposed to be member. Yes you read it right. At the center of the room, with complete cleaning gears, Tsuna ready for duty.

Lussuria giggled at the sight. Tsuna was too cute too resist. "Okay Tsu-chan! Since we are the only one left! Let's clean to our heart's desire!" Even though they left at least he had the time with Tsuna. Tsuna nodded, readying the bucket of water and a rug.

After hours of cleaning, the whole house was now spotless. They have cleaned every part of the house. The living room, kitchen and dining room, bathroom, attic, and all 8 bedrooms upstairs. The two are now resting on the couch but they realize that it was already evening and is almost time for dinner.

"Hey, Tsu-chan, do you know how to cook?" Lussuria asked.

Tsuna looked at him as if the answer is obvious. "Of course. I learned how to cook since _she _doesn't cook for me"

Lussuria felt guilt for what he said but continued anyways. "Then how about we cook dinner together?"

Tsuna then brightened up. Even though he learned how to cook because of his mother's mistake, he loved cooking. "I would love to! Do we have ingredients? Or do we have the proper utensils? What are we cooking?"

"Calm down Tsu-chan! Come on! Let's go to the kitchen"

So they did go to the kitchen. They opened the fridge to see if there are ingredients left for them to use. And luckily there is.

"Hmmm we can still make some pasta since you guys are from Italy" Tsuna said with professional eyes looking at the ingredients.

"If you say so Tsu-chan. Now give me those pasta so I could boil them. You prepare the sauce" Ordered Lussuria.

"Hai"

After an hour of cooking, you can smell the pasta even though you're still outside. "You did a very good job Tsu-chan!"

"Not at all Luss-nee-chan! You also helped" Tsuna said as the high fived with each other.

"Now let's wait for them ne?"

"Hai!" Tsuna already loved his 'Luss-nee-chan'. He acts like a mother should be. And he only needs right now is a father and kind siblings He quickly build up his trust with him now that they are alone. He is now relaxed with him and ready to take up the next person.

* * *

The Varia returned afterwards from where they have gone and once they opened the door, they saw the mouth watering and tasty pasta on the table together with the two members waiting on the table.

"Welcome back did you have a nice trip?" The two said smiling at the newcomers.

The rest sweatdropped. Since when did those two get so close to each other. The others are jelous while theothers just ignored it and sat on the table.

"You must be hungry! Come on! Tsu-chan here made it for us" Said Lussuria.

Tsuna looked down, embarassed from the compliment. It was the first time someone other than Hibari will eat the food he made.

Xanxus walked up to Tsuna and patted his before eating the meal with no violence whatsoever. (Give us back the Varia!)

* * *

After the delicious meal, they went to the living room for introductions. It's really unfair for Tsuna not to know their name or where they come from really. So starting from Lussuria, he began.

"You already know me Tsu-chan but I'll introduce anyway. I am Lussuria and the best when it comes to muay thai. And remember, call me Luss-nee-chan"

"Ushishishi~ Belphegor. The genius prince in the group. And that's Bel for you little rabbit. Be honored"

"Bel-senpai, everyone calls you bel. Fran, Tsunayoshi-kun. Mammon-senpai's apprentice to illusions. Make you way to me and i'll let you to call me Fran-sama"

"Yare-yare. I will not give my name for free but since he ordered it, I'll tell you. Mammon, the greatest illusionist in the world. Any information you asked must be paid. Got it?"

"VOOOIII! Thank you for saving my ass kid. I am Superbi Squalo, the sword emperor. Also the strategist in the group. Call me whatever you want."

"Hn. Levi-a-than, Levi for short. The loyal (and self-proclaimed) right hand man. Anger boss and i'll electrify you"

And finally it is Xanxus turn to speak. He kneeled in front of Tsuna. "Mini-trash. I'm Xanxus. Wielder of the flame of wrath and the leader of Varia. And I want you to call me Xanxus-nii" You can't blame Xanxus. He said he would change and this is the first.

Tsuna nodded. He acknowledge everyone of them though the othes still haven't accepted him. "So Luss-nee-chan, Bel, Fran, Mammon, Squalo-nii, Levi, and Xanxus-nii. I'm Tsunayosh Sa- no just Tsunayoshi but you can just call me Tsuna."

* * *

Minutes turn into hours, hours turn into days, and days into months. It's already been 5 months since they've been together. Those 5 months, Tsuna had already worm his way into their hearts. Those who don't like him at first, Fran, Mammon, and Levi have already warmed up to him.

Tsuna also learned what varia is. It is the independent assasination squad in Vongola. And Vongola was once a vigilante group and is now a mafia. That there is a second Vongola, the CEDEF that is run by his stupid father. And last but not least, he learned that he is also a possible heir to the Vongola. The one who can also take up the title Vongola Decimo that his Xanxus-nii wants. Of course, he kept it a secret. He didn't want to ruin their relationship.

The Varia also started training Tsuna to use his sky flames as Xanxus stated it but until now, there are still no signs of it to come out. It's still buried deep inside. The only flame that is visible is the cloud flame. They didn't know where it came from but at least now, they have a cloud guardian.

And now today is October 9. Everyone is busy and Tsuna doesn't know why. He tried asking them but no one answered. They still continued what they are doing. He was very lonely that day, but just let sleep take over him.

The next day, he saw the house full of decorations and stuff. The only thing he can think of is that someone had a birthday. He immediately crossed his name on the list. It's still 4 days until his birthday. Wait, 4 days? He completely forgot his birthday since no one ever remembered.

"Happy birthday Xanxus!" He heard it from downstairs. 'Oh.. So it's Xanxus-nii's birthday… Wait, XANXUS-NII? OH MY GOD! I DIDN'T KNOW' He immediately ran downstairs and once he spotted Xanxus he hugged him.

"Happy Birthday Xanxus-nii! I'm sorry I didn't know…"

Xanxus looked at him and smiled. (wait.. what?) "It's okay Tsuna. I didn't even care if it's my birthday."

"I'm still sorry Xanxus-nii"

* * *

After Xanxus' birthday, everything went normal. No one was busy, and the house was not decorated with party balloons and confetti. The kitchen didn't have a birthday cake or a feast.

Today is October 14. A normal day for many but a special day for two-err-one. Tsuna is in his bedroom waiting for breakfast since Lussuria insisted that he will be the one to cook today. Tsuna is a little worried today. Why? Because today is his birthday. 4 days ago, Xanxus had a birthday blast, just like his brother would have. He was worried because he thinks that this gonna be another normal day. No celebrations and greeting. No presents or cakes. It will be just like the time when he still lives at that house. He still have a mistake. He didn't mention his birthday to any of them.

So after minutes of waiting, Lussuria called him.

"Tsu-chan! Breakfast is ready!"

Tsuna then went downstairs to have some breakfast. He was now very hungry that his stomach is grumbling. Once he was already in front of the dining room, he expected some simple food to eat but what he didn't expect was the cake lying in the middle of the table. "Happy Birthday Tsunayoshi!"

It was the first greeting he ever received. It was also the best birthday he ever had.

* * *

The normal days continued on like a routine. And eventually they flew to Italy with Tsuna. They continued their training there and they successfully awoken Tsuna's sky flame. After that, on exactly 1 year they have been together, all hell break loose.

"XANXUS-NII!"

* * *

**Crappy chapter~ Crappy Chapter~ Oh Crappy chapter! Yes it's true.. I'm really sorry for that. I'm sorry to disappoint you with this chapter. This is mostly and information chapter with none of the Varia fluff you are hoping for... ugh I'm really sorry... (I'm just depressed and now had a writers block) GOMENASAI! I feel like crying now... (To tell you the truth, I really don't know how to make a proper fluff... hehehe well just look forward to the omakes! Because if I put all events in this chapter, It will be VEERRRYYY long and I don't like that it will look like I put all of it in one go.. And I know some of you are already anticipating the guardian's arc) **

**Well, anyways wait for the next chapter! The story had just gotten real.. mwahahahaha! **

**Important notes/questions:**

**1. Don't mind the treasure box! hahahaha! I know some of you will question it.. Don't worry I'll reveal it.. eventually.**

**2. Varia is super out of the character! YAY! Just kidding... Hope you don't get mad at that... Varia members are tricky characters.**

**3. Here are the list of omake i'm going to do:**

**Family bonding time: Varia Style, A day with Fran, Bel, Levi, and Mammon (I didn't include Xanxus, Luss, or Squ since they already had a chapter with tsuna.. well, if you want more of them then i'll write, but only if you suggest it), Training days, Tsuna's reaction when he learn about the mafia. (pick which will come first)**

**Also, for the one who is the 100th reviewer, 150th follower, and 120th fave, I will give you a special omake of your choice! YAY! **

**4. Who (on the 10 gen) do you want to appear/interact with tsuna first?**

**5. Tsuna will temporarily have Cloud flames... And it is probably because Hibari is always with him.. hahahaha! But he will still have sky flames.. **

**6. Schedule: I will update every week, saturday or sunday.**

**Replies: **

**StarLikeShadow: Just wait and see! Bwahahaha!**

**5862-senbonzakura: 1. Hmmmm... Yes and No... 2. YES! they should meet! BWAHAHAHAHA! 3. Reborn will be ieyasu's tutor and no. 4. Definitely sky! And since i revealed the cloud flame this chapter I'll explain someday.**

**LaLunaLight: Tsuna will not be a hacker.. hehehe! There are still a lot of stories like that. Not really.. I don't want Tsuna to be Super strong.. Well maybe for the and Tsuna will meet again. And I'm really sorry to disappoint you this chapter...**

**And for those whom I didn't reply: THANKS! I LOVE YOU! And I'm really really really sorry... When I'm reading the reviews now, I'm literally crying... Almost all of you are anticipating with a good varia fluff and i let you down... *sniff***

**Anyway what's done is done... And I'm still depressed because of the chapter ( and because i feel like I'm becoming like Tsuna here in my story)... but please Review now with suggestions to make a chapter better! Don't forget to fave and follow also! Or else... I make the next chapter worse than this.. :P ( I just realize I'm kinda bipolar here) **


	6. Omake: Family Bonding Time: Varia Style!

**YO! I'm Back with another chapter! (Well it's not really a chapter.. :))**

**So.. Thanks to all who reviewed, followed, and faved. Sorry If i'm not able to thank you individually but right now, I'm really confused. The others have already changed their Pen name and it's hard to track them down. So sorry. but THANKS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**(Forgot to put this last chapter :P) Warnings: Wrong grammar, Wrong spelling, and OOC! And also cursing!  
**

**Disclaimer: Should I still put this? You know that I don't own KHR right?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**HDB Omakes!**

* * *

After a week in the new house, the only people Tsuna had charmed was the same people who like him on first look. Namely Squalo, Lussuria, Bel, and Xanxus. There are still 3 more left. So to be fair, they agreed to make them and Bel, since he didn't have a moment with Tsuna, look after Tsuna. Each for a day.

Monday-Fran

Tuesday-Bel

Wednesday-Levi

Thursday-Mammon

* * *

It was Monday morning, and it was Fran's day to look after Tsuna. Though he didn't like it, but rules are rules. So he got up from his bed, get his big froggy hat, and prepares from what has to come.

On the other side of the house, there's a certain brunet who woke up early because he is really excited today. Remember at the shrine, he was planning something for Fran. And now is the time to make a move. So leaving his bedroom, he ran to Fran's door and knocked.

"Fran! Come on! Don't be a sleepy head!" Shouted Tsuna. After a few minutes, no answer can be heard in the other side of the door. And this worries Tsuna. 'Wait maybe there's something inside that hat that makes poor Fran sleep' He widen his eyes in realization and knocked again at the door.

"FRAN! FRAN! REMOVE THAT HAT NOW! THERE'S POIS-"

"Tsunayoshi-kun. You're waking the others up" Said Fran as he opened the door. Though it was not written on his face, he was clearly annoyed.

"Mou~ Fran! I told you to call me Tsuna. Are you not tired of saying my full name?" Tsuna pouted with puppy eyes.

"No. And it is not your full name. Your full name would be together with your surname" Fran said

Tsuna puffed his cheeks out. "I knew that! But the thing is I do NOT have a surname"

"Yes you do. Do you want me to spell it out for you" Fran bluntly said.

But Tsuna hated his surname so dodged the question, instead he tried the infamous puppy eyes to make Fran say his name. "Please Fran! Can you at least call me Tsuna?"

"No."

"Please" Now with larger eyes.

Fran, even though he was emotionless, he couldn't resist Tsuna's cuteness. So he grumbled in annoyance. "Fine you win. Now can you please stop being annoying? Tsuna" Tsuna smiled. 'Make Fran say his name. Check. Annoy him. Check' He will now then move on to the next.

"So what do you want to do?" Asked Fran.

Tsuna thought for a moment before replying "Let's go to the park!"

"What if you saw your ex-family?"

"It's fine. I have you"

Fran shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so"

So a minute later, they are now strolling at the park.

"So Fran why do always say things in a monotone voice?" Asked Tsuna curiously.

"Habit"

"From where?"

"From somewhere. Now don't ask"

And that ends their conversation. It's always like this. What Tsuna expect is a straight answer so he never gave up.

"Then why do you always have that large froggy hat... or the apple?"

"Because I like it."

"You know, all your answers make no sense"

"Yes it does."

"Then can you please tell where you lived before joining Varia"

Fran stops for a moment before facing Tsuna. "I'll tell you this once. I lived with my grandma, then my master, then the varia"

Tsuna inwardly cheer. Finally, he was answered with sense. Though it's not full explanation, but at least he got an answer. Now, to find out who that master is.

"Who is your master? Isn't it Mammon?"

Fran ignored the brunet and continued to walk. He doesn't want to answer the question. His master would be mad.

Tsuna was a little disappointed but let it go. 'It must be a little personal' He thought.

They are now walking on the streets. Not noticing that they left the park. They pass by some stores and restaurants and Tsuna is now practically window shopping. As they went by, there is one particular item that caught Tsuna's attention so he went to get it, leaving Fran behind.

On the other hand, Fran is still walking with no care in the world. Not noticing that someone is missing. When he was now tired and wants to go back, that's when he only realized that the brunet is gone.

"Tsunayoshi-kun. Come out now. Tsunayoshi-kun" He desperately called for him (Still in monotone) because he doesn't want to dig his own grave. But seeing as there is no response, he ran to where they first came from, the park.

He searched everywhere, from the fountain to the forest but he failed. Taking a few more steps, he saw him, sitting on a nearby bench holding something like a box. He walked to him and flicked his forehead.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" Complains Tsuna while holding his forehead.

"That's what you get for leaving me behind and making me worried"

Tsuna smiled at him. Fran is worried for him and that is the first step. "Thank you for worrying and..." He looked at the box and held it out to Fran "This is for you"

Fran unconsciously took it and examined it. "This is a jack-in-the-box"

"Yeah I know but please open it"

So Fran opened it and when he saw the contents, he smiled. "Thank you... Now come on. Let's go home, Tsuna"

Tsuna nodded. 'Make Fran smile. Check. Mission makefranacceptme is a success.'

* * *

It was already Tuesday and it is now Bel's turn for Tsuna. Of course he was excited. He can play with his little rabbit. So when he was done polishing all his knives, he went downstairs to see the brunet.

Tsuna was already in the living room, waiting for Bel to come down. But while he was waiting, he was also shivering. Why? He feels that something bad will happen. So after a few minutes, he saw Bel holding a few piece of papers. "What's that Bel?"

Bel grinned handing out the papers. "Ushishishi~ these are tests for you, little rabbit. Let's see if you're also a genius like the prince"

After 30 minutes of answering advance level questions, Tsuna handed the papers back to Bel for checking purposes.

"Ushshishi~ You are unexpectedly fast, little rabbit but let's see how you did" After checking all the answers, Bel grinned like a Cheshire cat "Ushishishi~ We have another genius. Now the prince has a rival"

"Bel, don't be like that! I'm not here to take your position"

"Ushishishi~"

"Can I ask you some questions?" asked Tsuna. He was a little curious if he was really a prince or not.

"Ushishishi~ of course" Bel sat beside Tsuna.

And this is now the official answer and question portion of Tsuna and Bel.

"So, first question, are you really a prince?"

"Of course. This crown is the proof" Tsuna sweatdropped. 'Just like that?'

"Okay if you say so... So second question. What is your family like?"

"Just like yours, stupid and worthless. That's why I killed every single one of them"

"Oh. So basically you don't have a family now because you killed them. I understand..wait... WHAT!? YOU KILLED THEM?!" Tsuna is shocked. Killing your family really is bad. It didn't even cross his mind.

"Ushishishi~ You don't believe me? I really killed them. They are really annoying"

"Okay I get it. Let's move on. Why do you hide your eyes?"

"Because they are too beautiful to be looked at"

Tsuna was dumbfounded. What kind of answer is that? Shrugging it off, he asked Bel. "Since I'm already done asking, are there any questions you want to ask?"

"Ushishishi~ Why do you look feminine?" Asked Bel.

Tsuna sighed. It's that topic again. Why is it hunting him? "I get that a LOT. Now are we done for the day?"

"Ushishishi~ Of course not. I still have plans for you. Now wait here" Bel left Tsuna to get some things. And when he returned, Tsuna caught sight of something shiny and a frilly on Bel's hand. Yes, you guessed it!

Tsuna stepped back. He knows fully well what the other will do. "Bel, please don't"

"Ushishishi~ Now don't be shy Tsu-Na-Yo-Shi-Kun~!" Bel walked forward to catch Tsuna and began dressing him. "Ushishishi!~ You look beautiful... Ojou-sama"

Tsuna is embarrassed. It is his first time cross dressing and it is not comfortable. And also unluckily for him, Fran saw him and approaches him.

"Ojou-sama, please let this little froggy escort you instead of the fake prince" Since yesterday, Fran and Tsuna are already on good terms.

"Get away from her, froggy. She's mine." Bel said while stabbing Fran on his hat.

"Ouch! But I'm better than you fake prince." Fran said as wipe away his invisible tear.

"Ushishishi~ Oh really, then let's see"

While they are quarrelling with each other, Tsuna took this as an opportunity to escape. He is now in the dining room under the table. He was peaceful under there but not until someone patted his head.

"You are really cute on that, Tsunahime"

"Not you too! Xanxus-nii!"

* * *

Wednesday, 4:00 am. Tsuna was sleeping peacefully on his comfy bed. But a few minutes later, he felt uncomfortable. He felt another presence in the room. He fluttered his eyes open just to see Levi standing beside him.

"HIIEE! What are you doing in my room?!"

"I'm here to look after you, kid"

"It's only 4 am in the morning! What are you thinking?!"

"A loyal subordinate must always be punctual"

Tsuna sighed, there's no way he can win this argument. "Fine, if you say so... So what are we gonna do today?"

"Protect the boss."

"But Xanxus-nii is already strong. You don't have to protect him"

"You would never know."

Tsuna sweatdropped. It was really awkward to converse with Levi. "Can we do something else?"

"Like?"

"Hmm... Ah! I know! There's a festival today! We can go there"

Levi was taken aback to what Tsuna said. Never in his life had he gone to a festival. He was always in dark, killing people, adult or child, woman or man. "Ask permission first"

Tsuna smiled. It was also his first time to go to a festival with someone close. He is really grateful to Levi. "Of course! Now, can you please let me sleep again? It's still dawn."

"Hn." And Levi left.

Later that day, when Tsuna woke up, he immediately went to Xanxus to ask permission. "Xanxus-nii, can Levi and I go to the festival today?"

"Whatever."

And then Tsuna hugged Xanxus for a brief moment. "Thank you!"

"Hn. Next time, invite us."

"You can come you know. Just don't disturb us."

"Then I'll prepare"

After this, Tsuna quickly went to Levi to tell him the news. "Levi! We can go!"

"Then come on. Let us go"

"But it won't start until 5. Let's just change our clothes into Yukatas" Tsuna dragged Levi to a clothes shop to change. Levi doesn't want to be dragged by a mere child but complied for the sake of his boss.

After changing, they went straight to the venue of the festival. Tsuna has orange yukata while Levi has green. Almost everybody is staring at them.

"Where do want to go?" Levi asked; bored.

"I want to get that plushie" Tsuna pointed at the Lion plushie that is given as a prize from the shooting booth.

Levi nodded and Tsuna quickly run to the booth. "Excuse me. I would like to try" Tsuna said handing the money.

"Sure, here's the gun. You have 3 tries"

Tsuna picked up the gun and start shooting.

'Bang' First shot and it missed.

'Bang' Second shot and it missed again.

Levi rolled his eyes. Is this supposed to be a Varia member?. His hands are twitching to get the gun and shoot the toy. He don't want to see this pathetic kid struggle. He walked towards Tsuna and snatched the gun. "Give me that."

'Bang!' He aimed accurately, making the stuffed toy fall.

"Congratulations! Here's your prize" The owner gave them the lion.

Tsuna smiled and thanked him wholeheartedly. Levi is not that bad as he is supposed to be. They continued to have fun until the end of the festival. And everytime Tsuna struggle to get the prize, Levi always help.

When they got home, they went straight to bed and when Levi saw the sleeping brunet he said. "I'll protect you like how I protected Boss"

In the end, Levi acknowledged him.

* * *

When Tsuna woke up, Thursday morning, he found himself in an unfamiliar place. "Where am I?"

"Welcome to my illusionary space. You're free to do whatever you wish... blah... blah.. blah.. Use it to your heart's content. I'm paid" A voice said before disappearing.

Tsuna doesn't know what to do. First you woke up in a place you don't know then you hear some mysterious voice. But he knows who it was. So when he sensed something, he looked at an open field and said "Mammon."

After he said that, something came out from the corner of his eyes. "Yare yare, for me to be found out so easy, you have good eyes"

When he saw her, Tsuna was already assured that nothing will harm him wherever he is. "Just call it intuition. So where are we?"

"You're really lucky that boss paid me or else you already have a lot of debts. We're in an illusionary space made by me." Mammon replied.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean by 'we'? Count me out kid; I'm just here to make sure you won't be lost"

"But it's no fun to be alone" Whined Tsuna as he puffed his cheeks and pouted.

Mammon sighed. It is stated in the deal that she is forbidden to make Tsuna cry. "Fine. I'll accompany you."

They are now walking, well for Mammon's case floating, around the space. There are silence but not until Tsuna spoke up. "Mammon, why do you hide your face under that hood?"

"Because I want to"

"You answer like Fran"

Mammon just shrugged. "Maybe"

And that's the end of their day...

.

.

.

Just joking. They continued to walk in silence until Tsuna found a mysterious door with chains locking it on the top of the hill.

Curious, he went to remove the chains and take a peek on it without Mammon knowing. What he saw there was not expected. He saw seven unfamiliar people in a dark and small room. A woman with a big mushroom-like hat and a flower tattoo under her eye, a Mammon look-alike just an adult version, a man who has a curly sideburns and is wearing a fedora and suit, a man with green hair, glasses, and lab coat, a man with heavy make-up and has lots of piercings, a man with a chinese attire and long braid, and a woman who is wearing military clothes. Tsuna frowned.. Who are they and what are they doing here.

"Excuse me, do you want some cookies. They're freshly baked" the woman with a mushroom-like hat offered to them, smiling.

"As long as it's free then I'll take it" The Mammon look-alike said while taking a piece. The one with the mushroom hat smiled and everybody in the room now had one cookie in their hands except for one.

"How about you? It's not good to not eat." The woman said.

"No, thank you. I don't accept from strangers" The man with the curly sideburns courteously replied. 'He is really stubborn.' Tsuna thought as he watched the scene. 'But why do I feel I have a connection with him'

"It's not poisoned as you think it is. If you don't want some cookies then how about some espresso. I'll sip on it first if you want"

"You don't have to. My gut feeling tells me that it's not poisoned."

Tsuna continued to watch this until the scene changed. The seven of them are now standing in some sort of a rock as if waiting for something. Tsuna is really curious to what will happen next but someone interrupted.

"Had fun watching?"

Tsuna turned around to see who it was and saw that it was Mammon "Mammon! Who were they?" He quickly asked and pointed at the scene which is now disappearing in the mist.

"It's none of your business" Was the only reply.

Tsuna can hear bitterness in those words and even if Mammon is hidden under his cloak, he can a lot of emotions. Sadness, anger, and guilt. Tsuna felt the urge to hug her and tell her that's it's okay so he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

Mammon was shocked. Did Tsuna hugged her? It's embarrassing but it's warm. She felt warmth just like her other sky.

"I don't know what happened to you in the past, but you know, negative emotions will solve nothing"

Hearing this, Mammon smiled and snuggled up closer. She is really thankful for the comfort but it's not like she'll show it.

"Will I pay you for comforting me?" She asked.

"Of course not. Hugs are free."

That changed Mammon's opinion about him. She liked this child now. Giving things for free. She muttered a low thank you before escaping Tsuna's grip and sitting on his head.

"You can call me onee-san if you want"

* * *

One fine morning, in Namimori Japan, there live a family of 8 in a small house near the Namimori Shrine... They are living peacefully. No noise, no ruckus, no violence... Well, not really.

"Xanxus-nii! I told you! No guns here!"

"Squalo-nii! Don't shout! And please lower your sword!"

"Bel! Don't throw your knives everywhere"

"Mammon-nee! Fran! No illusions!"

"Levi! Don't just stand there! Help me!"

"Luss-nee-chan! Our house will be destroyed at this rate"

Tsuna continued shouting at them but to no avail. Being impatient, he snapped.

"DOES ANYONE HERE REALLY FOLLOW THE HOUSE RULES?"

That made them stop and looked at the fuming brunette. Tsuna sighed, he's the youngest here yet he's the most mature.

Ever since they already have good relationships with Tsuna, they gave him the opportunity to make some house rules. And knowing their profession he had a great idea for what he will implement.

Rule no. 1: No weapons and illusions. If ever weapons are seen, it will be confiscated. In case of illusions, you will be locked up in a dark room.

Rule no. 2: No fighting. Or else your beloved Tsuna will ignore you.

Rule no. 3: Behave with your best manners. Every family must know this.

Rule no. 4: Don't destroy anything. Mammon will make you insane.

So out of these 4 rules, only number 4 is followed. Every day, they always break the other 3 rules that Tsuna is already fed up ignoring them.

So now they're doing it again. And it all started with a single and nonsense argument between Squalo and Bel. The others just want to jump in.

Now that they are silent, Tsuna shakes his head and walks towards his room. But before he entered, he turned one last time and said. "You know, I don't really what to do with you lot anymore"

The rest of the Varia lowered their heads. Never did they encounter a Tsuna like that. They were sorry but don't know how to approach the disappointed brunet. They went silent for a few more minutes before ignoring each other and left for their own.

This continued for days. Just making glances at each before continuing what they are doing. They are not eating together now. All except for one or two always leave for work at dinner, leaving behind the remaining at the table. Not even a single word had been said ever since. The house which is supposed to be the liveliest and noisiest among the neighborhood had become the quietest. It was already broken.

One night when they are all together, eating in silence, someone snapped and smacked his hand on the table. The eating utensils clattered and the glasses almost fell. All turned towards him.

"VOOIIIII! Can we stop the act now? I'm already sick of the silence! It's just a silly mishap and it turned out like this?"

"Sharky misses us." Fran said sardonically... in monotone.

"VOII! Shut up froggy" Squalo shot him a glare before to turning to Tsuna. "We're really sorry Tsuna. We were just meeting about bringing you at an amusement park when that shitty prince said something stupid"

"Ushishishi~ I did not." Though Bel is grinning, he and everyone else except for Tsuna mentally slapped themselves and thought of the same thing. 'How could I have forgotten about the amusement park?'

While Tsuna just sat there, stunned by what Squalo said. 'I'm really going at an amusement park?!' he thought as he gave them a smile and said "What are you waiting for? Come on! Apology accepted! Just don't do it again"

Everyone smiled and continued eating happily. Tsuna really is the sky that attracts all even another sky itself.

* * *

Tsuna is happily skipping around the amusement park. Trying every rides he can try. Even the rollercoaster, though he got sick and promised himself not to ride it ever again. He's on the way now to the merry-go-round but suddenly, he stop on his tracks and looked at the group behind him.

"You really didn't explain it so what is Varia?" He blurted out.

All of them raised their eyebrow. Why the sudden curiosity?

"Can we go to a less crowded place first?"

After they found a perfect place for their conversation, Xanxus was the first one to speak.

"The Varia is an assassination squad under Vongola Famiglia" Everyone gave a 'What the Hell?' look at their boss for the bluntness while Tsuna rested his chin on his hands. Where did he hear that word? Vongola... it sounded familiar. Then the sudden realization spiked him. 'Oh yeah! That blonde man from my dreams!' And so he asked them.

"Vongola... It's the clam vigilante group, right?"

The others stared at him while the others just laugh. Calling Vongola a clam vigilante group is really hilarious. They are curious to where had Tsuna knew all about the Vongola but shrugged it off thinking that the brunet had read it somewhere. Vongola IS really famous.

"If you think Vongola is still a vigilante group, then you're wrong. It's already the most powerful Mafia family in the whole world" Xanxus explained getting over from the good laugh.

"Oh.. a mafia family… WHAT!? I thought you're just guys with those dangerous professions. I never really thought about mafia… Then I'm already involved?"

"Yes" They answered.

"I really can't believe… So now can you please explain me those flames thingy that is always visible when you guys are training me. " Tsuna demanded. He wants to learn something new.

"Those are deathperation flames or some call it dying will flames. It is sort of like an energy that forms from your resolve. The more resolve you have, the bigger the flames. There are different types of flames, but the most common in the mafia world is the flames of sky. There are seven: Rain like Squalo's, Mist like Fran's and Mammon's, Lightning like Levi's, Storm like Belphegor's, Sun like Lussuria's, Sky like mine's, and Cloud like yours." Xanxus knew Tsuna had sky flames like his but kept it a secret until it would awaken.

"I have cloud flames? Really?" Tsuna asked. It's true that when training, little purple flames are forming. But he really doesn't know back then.

"Yes. And right now, Varia is aiming for the Decimo spot in Vongola, and we are in need of a cloud guardian. Will you accept it?"

Tsuna is in awe. Of course he would love to. They are his family. And family always help each other. "Yes. I will accept"

'If only you knew what would happen. But I'm glad'

* * *

"TSU-CHAN! PACK YOUR THINGS! WE'RE GOING TO ITALY!" Lussuria shouted.

Tsuna lazily opened his eyes. His trying to absorb the information from Lussuria… Once he realizes what he just said he jump from his bed and tripped on the covers, causing him to fall down the stairs. But luckily Lussuria caught him.

"Be careful Tsu-chan!"

"Is it true that we're going to Italy?"

"Yes."

"When?" Tsuna is really excited. At least the years of learning different languages will finally pay off.

"Hmmm... I'm not really sure, maybe tonight?"

Hearing this, Tsuna hurriedly went upstairs again, packed his things, and prepares himself.

* * *

They are already at the airport in Italy. After 8 months in japan, they really missed the air here... well, except for Tsuna, it's his first time.

They are already surrounded by different men in black speaking in Italian. 'Probably the other subordinates in Varia.' Tsuna thought as someone approaches him.

"And who is this young one here, master Xanxus. I don't believe I've met him" One of the butlers said.

"He's my new recruit so fuck off scum"

Tsuna cringed. Ever since they stepped out of the plane, Xanxus became cold. His intuition is also going haywire like something will happen soon.

"Tsuna, we're going to continue training, now" Xanxus coldly said but on the inside he's actually worried 'Please awaken your sky flames. I know that it's stronger and purer than mine. Or if we failed in the 4 months we have left, at least get better at protecting yourself. I can't afford losing you. My beloved little brother.'

* * *

**A/N: SURPRISE! It's a special chapter! VAAAAAAAARRRRRRIAAAAAA FLUFF! YAY! It's for the ones I've disappointed.. hehehe... :D Well, anyway, next chapter will be the summary of Tsuna's training in Italy, the continuation from chapter 4's cliff hanger, and the real introduction of the guardian's arc.. (I'm always changing my mind.. Why is that?)**

**Oh YEah! Congratulations to the:**

**100th Reviewer: fairyXangel**

**120th Fave: DarkReshiram (or is it Aldrizzt now?)  
**

**150th Follower:tamarahc**

**Please tell me the omake you want! preferably pm.  
**

**Replies:**

**StarLikeShadow: I'm really sorry for the last chapter! So I made this chapter for you guys... I hope you liked it! **

**Yui: Yui-san! If ever I made it to chapter 10, can you be my Beta-reader? Please! :3! (Because the dare will be only up until chapter 10)**

**Kappa Taicho: Hehehe, Thanks for pointing out my mistakes! (I'm really glad I only put the 'Temporary' on the author's note) But I guess it can also be interpreted as Tsuna will only show his cloud flame and hide his sky to lessen Reborn's suspicions? (Is it right? Oh my god! My grammar's getting rusty!) Also I don't have a Beta (until chapter 10 :))**

**fairyXangel: Thanks for the hug! I really need that! I'm crying because I think a lot of readers will be disappointed last chapter! But I'm fine now.. Thanks! Oh! and please message me for the omake!**

**And for those whom I didn't reply: Here's the update! THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND DON'T FORGET THAT I LOVE YOU!**

**You know what to do! Please Review, Fave, and Follow! Or else Reborn will shoot you! :D Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 5: The Faithful Day

_**Chapter 5: The Faithful Day That I'm Going Back To Japan**_

"What will you do when we're gone? You can't always rely on us little trash."

Tsuna is disappointed. Ever since they went to Italy, all they ever do is train. Though he's already an expert when it comes to different weapons, he still has problems with his flames. And Xanxus reverts back on calling him 'Little Trash'. 'I miss the times when all we ever do is have fun. Come to think of it, what are they rushing for? It's not my fault that I can't really control my cloud flames that well'.

Tsuna always see them in the meeting room without him. If not, busy with some papers. He is very lonely. All alone in his room when he had a free time. And when training, they were always desperate, well no that desperate, to have Tsuna control his flames. Well, it's not that he's really having difficulty using it, it's because he feels that cloud flames and him does not suit together. He always feels really exhausted after using it only for a limited period of time. He feels that there's something inside him waiting to be awaken so he closed his eyes and concentrated.

"We only have 4 months left, little trash". Tsuna frowned after hearing this. They are always saying something about 4 months left until something big will happen. What exactly will happen? No one is explaining to him. His head is always aching when hearing that. But whatever will happen, he will join and never back out. No matter what happens, whether it's dangerous or not, he WILL protect them. Not the other way around.

He felt heat bubbling throughout his body. It's calm and in harmony. It's like it's in sync with him. And now, he feels that the warm feeling is joining at a certain point in his forehead. When he opened his eyes, Xanxus smirked. Their efforts haven't gone to waste. There, at the center of the training room, stands Tsuna with a blazing orange eyes and sky flames, purer than any other, dancing on his forehead.

* * *

"You only said that I have cloud flames. Now what just happen the other day, Xanxus-nii? It's no doubt that it's sky flames. Why did you lie?" Tsuna asked after witnessing his own sky flames the other day. He can't believe he had it because from what he knows, sky flames are mostly only for the boss or head of a family. He's not a boss, and never will be.

"I did not lie. You still have cloud flames. It's your secondary flame. I only kept a secret." Xanxus calmly said. He knew this is going to happen once Tsuna knows about his own sky flames.

"Bu still, Xanxus-nii, keeping a secret is also the same as lying. Besides, is a family supposed to keep the truth away from a member? You all know but me." Tsuna thought up a bit before continuing. "Or maybe you didn't tell me because you're afraid that once I found out about this, I would take your beloved position away from you."

There was a moment of silence before Xanxus let out his flame of wrath and destroyed the nearby object and slapped Tsuna. "You are not in the position to talk to me like that, Tsunayoshi. Who knows, maybe you're also hiding a lot of thing from us. And remember this; I'm not afraid that someday you would take the position. You're a part of the family, a part of me. If taking the position is what you want, then I will support you."

Tsuna is guilty. He just accused Xanxus-nii for something that's not even true. He is also keeping secrets yet he got angry at him. During his stay with the Varia, he learned all about Vongola, including the CEDEF with the stupid man leading this. He also learned about his eligibility to be the Vongola Decimo because of his bloodline with primo or basically the man from his dreams. Did he consult any of them about this? No, he kept it to himself. He is a pathetic little brother.

He lowered his head and starts crying "I'm really sorry Xanxus-nii. I never meant it that way. It is a misunderstanding. I'm just shock about me having sky flames like you."

Xanxus sighed and patted Tsuna's head. "It's okay. It's not your fault. It's just a natural reaction from seeing the unexpected. Anyways, I'm also wrong for keeping important information from you"

Tsuna looked at him and sobbed. He's got the best big brother. "Thank you Xanxus-nii. But please, I'll ask you one last time. What will happen in 4 months?" There's sadness in Tsuna's tone so what all Xanxus did was sigh. He didn't want to see a sad brunet. There's also no way to keep it a secret now.

"Go to the meeting room later. We're not telling you this because it's for your own good but you're still part of the family. My family"

* * *

In the meeting room, everyone's head turned to a certain brunet at the door, with shocked faces. They didn't expect him to come. Lussuria, who had just overcome his shock, asked Xanxus.

"Boss, I thought you don't want Tsuna to be endangered. Why is he here?"

"I changed my mind. You got a problem?"

Lussuria lowered his head. He can't argue with him. Golden rule no. 1 states that the leader is always right. "Nothing, Boss..."

"Good. Now since Tsuna is already here, I have to start from the beginning"

Everyone became serious and looked at their boss.

"We're having a coup d'état in 4 months"

* * *

"VOOII! Levi, Belphegor, Fran, you're on the west wing. Mammon, Lussuria, east Wing. Me and Tsuna will accompany Boss to Nono. Got it?" Squalo ordered. They are now in front of the Vongola headquarters, ready to commence their attack.

"Hn"

"Ushishishi~ it's been a long time since I've seen blood"

"Bel-senpai, just don't rush things"

"I'm gonna have another set of my collection~"

"VOOIII! Tsuna?"

"I'll do my best"

* * *

"Squalo-nii! To your right!" Tsuna warned Squalo. Since they entered, Tsuna, by the use of his intuition, was the one who always warns them about the unseen attacks from the enemy.

"VOOII! Thanks Tsuna. We're here" They are in front of the where Vongola Nono is. Xanxus is beside them with fierce eyes. He is more than ready to attack his foster father.

"Tsuna." Xanxus called.

"Yes?"

"Stay here and don't go in" He ordered.

"But... Xanxus-nii-"

Xanxus gave Tsuna a sad smile and held him on the shoulders. "Just guard the door for us, okay?"

Tsuna slowly nodded. Tears are already forming in the corner of his eyes. By the look on Xanxus smile and the tone of his voice, and also his intuition, he knew that definitely is going to happen. Something bad will happen to his Xanxus-nii.

"VOOII! Let's go!" Then Squalo kicked the door, revealing Vongola Nono who is peacefully signing all his paperwork. Nono looked at two, unfazed by the broken door.

"What's the matter, you two?" Nono calmly said.

The two then became irritated. Doesn't Vongola Nono know about what they are doing?

"Of course, I know" Nono answered as if reading their minds.

Squalo immediately attacked Nono with his sword. "VOOOIII!"

Nono blocked the attack with his cane and sky flames and Squalo was blown away by the impact.

"Now what brings you here Xanxus?"

"Don't mess with me scum. You're the reason she died."

* * *

Tsuna was already crying outside the door. Every word and sound he heard inside from Xanxus and Squalo is hurting him. Even from the earpiece to communicate with the other members. Luckily for him, no enemy is roaming around or else he'd be dead. With nothing to do, he continued to eavesdrop at his older brothers (and sisters).

'Ushishishi~ you think you can me peasants?'

'Bel-senpai, I think you killed everyone'

'I did not'

'Levi Volta! Hey you two! Don't rest yet!'

"I guess everything is okay with Levi, Bel, and Fran's side. How about Luss-nee and Mammon-nee's?" Tsuna said as he switched the channel on his earpiece.

'I can't believe that all of you are actually down with just some simple illusions. And you call yourselves Vongola'

'Oh come on Mammon-chan~ don't ruin my collections'

"Everything's okay too. Now, Xanxus-nii and Squalo-nii" He leaned at the door only to hear some crashing and a muffled 'Vooii'. His eyes widen. His Squalo-nii got injured. As much as he wants to go in, he can't. He promised. 'Squalo-nii... I'm sorry I can't help you'

'You lied to me. And you are supposed to be my father? How pathetic'

'What are you talking about son? I did not lie'

'Scum.'

_Bang!_

Tsuna is shivering but it's not because of cold. Sadness, anger, and fear are the emotions dwelling inside him. He doesn't know what to do. He's sad because many people are injured in the process. He's angry because of Vongola Nono. And he's scared because of Xanxus' rapidly use of his flame of wrath. He never felt such an overwhelming power.

'A few years ago, I learned about the existence of my mother. That I really came from a poor family. THAT YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!'

Tsuna clenched his fists and shadowed his eyes with his bangs. It really hurts when it comes to problems with family especially fathers. He knew it from experience. He's not going to let them fight alone. He's gonna go inside there and help them.

A few seconds later, when Tsuna already got his resolve, his sky flames are already visible.

* * *

"So you found out... But remember this Xanxus; I still treated you like my own son, didn't I?" Nono sadly asked. He did not expect that Xanxus knew. For how many years, he's taking care of the child; it never bothers him that Xanxus is not from him.

Xanxus, on the other hand, was about to reply until he sensed some sky flames outside. 'Oh Shit. Tsuna!'

Nono was stunned as well. Never in his life had he sensed sky flames this pure. Even his own is not that pure. There is one question in his mind. Who?

"Don't take your eyes off the enemy." Xanxus said as he attacked Nono. He's got to keep him busy to forget Tsuna. He doesn't want him to find out.

Squalo, with his little consciousness left and having left his previous shock about Xanxus being Nono's not real son, called the remaining Varia members. "Get... Tsuna... away... from... here...-"

'We're still not done'

_Crash_

"-NOW!"

'What's happening? Okay, we're coming!'

"Nono, fight me not Xanxus-nii"

Everyone looked at the brunet. Squalo 'tched' and is hoping that they will arrive soon before anything happens. Xanxus gritted his teeth. He didn't expect Tsuna to barge in and break their promise. And Nono frowned. He recognized him as one of Iemitsu's son. And come to think of it, Iemitsu had one son missing. But he will not assume unless he had some evidence.

"You are Sawada Tsunayoshi, correct?" Nono suddenly asked and everyone in the room, including the newly arrived tensed. Tsuna can become really violent when hearing his accursed surname.

And Tsuna knitted his brows and raised his fist, ready to attack. "No. I am not Sawada Tsunayoshi. And can you please stop calling me that. I despise that name"

He then attacked Nono but Xanxus blocked it. "Oi little trash, he's my enemy not yours."

"But Xanxus-nii, an enemy of one is an enemy of all. I can't just stand there and watch" Tsuna calmly said, well, he's in hyper dying will mode so it's natural.

Xanxus kneeled in front of Tsuna to match his height and looked at him in the eyes. "Listen Tsuna, you can't involve yourself with him now that he knows you. What if he get hold of you and return you back to your old family? You don't want that, right?" He quietly asked to prevent someone to listen and Tsuna just nodded in reply and got out of the mode. Finally getting an answer, Xanxus stood up and turned to face Nono. "Let's get this done with.

Nono shakes his head slowly. He doesn't want to do this but "I guess I have no choice". He said as he tap his cane to the ground and his sky flames flickered.

Squalo, knowing fully well what would happen if the flames are flickering, shouted at group standing at the entrance of the door. "VOOIII! Get... Tsuna... away or else he would... get caught!"

Everyone nodded and ran towards Tsuna to drag him away. But Tsuna struggled out of their hold. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SQUALO-NII! I WON'T LEAVE XANXUS-NII!" As if on cue, they felt the place getting colder by the minute. Tsuna stopped struggling for a moment to see what happened, but then he saw ice on Xanxus' feet. Tsuna widen his eyes.

"NO! XANXUS-NII! LET ME GO!"

"Tsu-chan, you can't. Let them handle this" Lussuria sadly said. He can't bear to see Tsuna hurt.

"But Luss-nee-chan! Xanxus-nii is going to be trapped in ice!"

"We can't do anything about it."

Tsuna took a second glance at Xanxus and saw that the ice is already halfway on his body. He became stunned and eventually stopped struggling. It became easier for the group to take him away. They are already at the door when Tsuna shouted. "XANXUS-NII!"

Xanxus looked at him with a sad smile and eyes and ordered Bel, Levi, Mammon, Fran, Lussuria to "Take him back to Japan"

Instantly, Tsuna had no power and stamina to spare. He just let them dragged him away. When they are out of the door, he heard the ice has successfully trapped Xanxus inside. 'Xanxus-nii, even though you will send me back to Japan, I will help you with my own way. I will fight my own brother to take the position and give it to you when you come back'

Nono, after trapping Xanxus inside the ice, immediately called the medical team to treat all the injured. After that, he recalled all his memories of the brunet he saw earlier. He's going to have a talk with Iemitsu about it. 'Iemitsu, your son had grown up. Too bad you chose the wrong heir'

This event was known in the whole underworld as the Cradle Affair.

* * *

Tsuna is now walking in the streets of Namimori, Japan. He remembered the day when he was walking in the same streets with his things. That's when he saw Squalo fighting some men. That's also when he found a new family. But now, he's not finding a new home. He's walking to find his home.

_"Tsu-chan, this is the key to our house in Japan. Please take care of it while we're gone. Just believe in us. We'll come back here together with Xanxus. Until then, try to find some new friends"_

It was the last thing Lussuria said to Tsuna before sending him here in japan. 'The only possible thing to do now is believe in you guys. It's impossible to find new friends. Without you, I reverted back to being mute' He thought as he stepped around the corner to find their house. 'Well, I guess I have to start anew'

He started to unlock the door and stepped inside the house. 'I'm home'. He looked around to see some strange things but found none. It's still the same as they left it. He goes to the kitchen, only to find an envelope just like the first time they went here. He quickly grabbed it and opened it.

Inside it was some money for him to use and a letter. And so, he read it.

_Tsuna,_

_I hope you are not mad for leaving you behind like that. I already knew this is gonna happen, so I left some money here and this letter. I guess you can say that this is all planned. I'm sorry. But please wait. We're gonna be there before you knew it. Don't clam yourself up. Be brave and confident. If you had nothing to do then go to school._

_Believe in us, little trash._

_Xanxus_

'Idiot Xanxus-nii.'

* * *

'First thing first... school. How can I go to school without talking?' It was the first problem for clamming up. He can't start a conversation. He thinks for a bit before realizing something. 'How can I forget?! Hibari!'

He quickly stepped outside the house and ran towards where he knows Hibari is, Namimori Middle!. But then again, he stopped on his tracks and realized something... again. 'It's already one year since I left school. Of course I'm supposed to be in high school now and probably him too'.

He continued to run to Namimori High until he sensed someone suspicious at the top of a tree. He quickly concealed his sky flames with his cloud flames and looked at the tree. But he didn't expect to see him this early. He knew he was here to train Ieyasu but to meet him now is certainly not right. 'Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world'

* * *

Reborn was just spying his student, Dame-yasu, in his usual spot until he saw a certain brunet who looks like him running towards Namimori High. If Reborn is confused, he really hid it well with his fedora. Who wouldn't be confused? It states in Iemitsu's report that he only had one son and now you find someone identical.

'Damn that Iemitsu. I'm gonna burn him to pieces if I saw him again'

With no other choice, he continued to spy on his student look alike until it stopped and looked at him. Reborn was somewhat shocked. Well, not that he would show it. First, he felt a sudden change of flames in the brunet. Too bad he wasn't aware of the first flames. Second, he looked at him even though he hid his whole presence well. He is the greatest after all. And third, he heard something from the brunet even though he's not moving his mouth.

'So he knew me huh? He's really interesting... He can also be one of Dame-yasu's guardian' Reborn smirked. 'But first, I've got to investigate him. If ever he really is a Sawada, Iemitsu's gonna pay'

* * *

When Tsuna saw the glint in Reborn's eyes and smirk, he shivered and run away. Even though he is trained by professional assassins, to be able to meet the greatest hitman is really scary. He also has to be wary of him. He has to be careful or else he will blow his cover. He is an enemy. And without Varia, he would be nothing but a normal citizen. 'Don't let them see what you are made of, Tsuna'

Nearing the school, he can see a blur, leaning on the gates. He squinted his eyes to verify that it is Hibari. But what he saw was something shiny flying towards him. 'HIIEEE!'

"Herbivore, I hope you are ready to be bitten to death for leaving me for 1 year"

Tsuna looked around to see if Reborn followed him. But found no one and sighed in relief before talking to Hibari.

"It's nice to meet you again too, Hibari" Tsuna smiled.

"Hn. So what brings you here herbivore?" Asked Hibari.

"I have a favor to ask. I'm going to enroll in this school but don't put my real surname"

Hibari stared at Tsuna before closing his eyes. He knew fully well that Tsuna despise his surname. "Hn. But you owe me a fight. I take it that you're stronger now, omnivore"

Tsuna smiled at his friend. He missed the times when they are in the rooftop eating lunch and it's going to happen again. "Of course Hibari. But not now"

They continued to talk, unaware of the presence beside them thinking about something. A fedora hat wearing baby, who is known as the greatest hitman. 'If he is friends with the bloodlust prefect, that even Dame-yasu can't handle, then he really is something else. I have to call Nono and that Stupid Iemitsu about this. He is more than what meets the eye'.

* * *

"We have a new transfer student!" The teacher announced inside the room. And you can now hear murmurs and gossips about what he will look like or what its gender. The teacher continued. "You can come in now"

Tsuna took it as a cue to come inside. He lowered his head and hid his eyes behind his bangs. He fidgeted for a good minute before taking up his courage to say something. "M-my n-name i-is Cielo T-tsunayoshi. I-it's n-nice to m-meet y-you" He bowed and when he looked at his new classmates he didn't expect to find them.

A glaring silverette who was known as smoking bomb Hayato, a smiling raven haired boy who was great at baseball and his classmate then, and finally him. His twin brother, Sawada Ieyasu.

* * *

**YAY! Chapter 5! It's really short though.. I tried really hard to post this chapter this week. Because I'm really busy.. :D I hope you enjoyed it!**

**No one wants some omake of their choice.. no one messaged me.. :( You just missed the opportunity.. Well, it's okay..**

**Well, anyways.. Is it a cliffie? hahaha! I just want to remind you to ready your weapons next week! We're gonna kill somebody.. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Thank you for the new Reviews, Followers, and Faves! I Love You All! Je t'aime! Ti Amo! (Did i get the spelling right? hahaha!)**

**Replies:**

**Yui: Yay! Thanks! Yeah, well, sometimes Xanxus calls him little trash, sometimes Tsuna.. hehehe :)**

**Thelittlesky: That's what i planned but i think it's a little bit unrealistic.. hehehe.. I don't want Tsuna to be all that powerful!**

**Aldrizzt: Yup! It's really cool! Hmm I should change my name too! haha just kidding :)**

**Guest: Yup! Dino is also included :)**

**StarLikeShadow: Your question is already answered! And I'm glad you liked the last chap!**

**shinee2007: It's already answered! hehehe! Sorry but i really can't update that fast.. I'm really busy with my high school life**

**KanameAkira: Don't worry! I won't make any pairings! I've already decided last chapters.. It will be only fluffs! yay! It's really fun to do a cliffhanger! hahaha!**

**silvermoon170: Tsuna met him this chap!**

**For those whom I didn't reply: Arigatou Gozaimasu! :D**

**The usual! Please Review, Follow, and Fave! or else Gokudera will blow you up! Ciao! **


	8. Chapter 6: Calming The Raging Storm

_**Chapter 6: Calming The Raging Storm**_

* * *

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Ieyasu shouted as he saw the transfer student. He was sure it was Tsuna, his unwanted brother. Luckily for Tsuna, they were at school and Ieyasu had some manners or else he's already been beaten. It was not only Ieyasu who had some reactions. All of his classmates who actually remembered him have already started some gossips and rumors.

'Hey! Is that really Dame-Tsuna?'

'Where did he go and what does Iey-kun means by dead?'

'Whoa! He got the guts to return after a year'

'Cielo? Isn't he a Sawada? He's Iey-kun's Dame Brother, right?'

That last sentence triggered Tsuna's patience. He had long forgotten that name. He had long forgotten his brother. And most of all, he had long forgotten where he originally came from, his old so-called family. They have no rights, especially Ieyasu, to say he died nor to question his absence when they are the sole reason he left.

He lowered his head, not showing his angered eyes. He wants to speak up but couldn't since he used up all his voice earlier in the introduction. He simply remained silent.

The teacher, Chihiro-sensei, saw Tsuna's uneasiness and the chaos the class is making so she tried to stop it. "Iey-kun, please refrain from using unnecessary language here in the room. Class, don't mock your classmate. He may be someone you knew from the past, it doesn't change the fact that he's new here. Treat him well."

As she finished her sentence, she heard someone scoffed 'He deserves nothing' in the background and she knew that it was Ieyasu. She understands Ieyasu's hatred for his brother. She ignored it and she didn't stop him. Even if she knew all of Ieyasu's wrongdoings, she never gets angry at him. He IS her favorite student.

She then turned to Tsuna and looked at him. She definitely knew him. Who doesn't? He is the most no good student. Like everyone else, she doesn't like him but as a teacher, she must be a role model, she must have her manners. "Sa-Cielo-kun, your seat will be over there by the window"

Tsuna rolled his eyes but it was unnoticed. He can hear the despise in the teacher's voice. 'Favoritism' it was the word that comes into his mind. But he didn't react, instead, he just complied with it. He slowly walked to his seat, absorbing all false accusations and mockery against him; taking all the pranks towards him. When he purposely tripped on the foot of his bully, the whole class snickered including his brother. "Ha! He really is Dame-Tsuna! And I thought he improved" Shouted one of his bullies. Tsuna silently grumbled ad stood up like nothing had happened.

When he reached his seat, he looked at his seatmate, Yamamoto Takeshi. He is smiling like an idiot at him. But his Tsuna noticed that his smile never reached his eyes. It's a strained smile, a fake. Tsuna is a little worried. He doesn't want anyone to have that smile, but he shrugged it off thinking that he doesn't care about him and he's not his friend or anything.

Moments later, when Tsuna is already drifting to sleep since he already knew the lesson, some paper airplane flew to him. Curiously, he opened it and saw some scribbles on it. 'Meet me after class' Tsuna instantly knew where this came from. He immediately crumpled the paper and pocketed it. 'I guess I will have a beating later. I don't want to grab any attention if I suddenly became strong' Tsuna sighed. He didn't really want to act Dame and he knew he was capable to hold his brother off but he doesn't want anyone to have suspicions of him. Especially all the mafia related men including Reborn.

Without much of a choice but to follow his brother, he wandered back to his own world and wait until the class ends.

* * *

Gokudera is happily conversing with his 'precious' Juudaime until the door opened revealing a brunet. He immediately glared at him thinking he is from an enemy famiglia and will try to kill them.

"M-my n-name i-is C-cielo T-tsunayoshi. I-it's n-nice to meet y-you." The brunet introduced. 'Tch trying to act like a weakling. He is a good spy but too bad I noticed' He was already readying his dynamites when he had gotten a good look on the newcomer's face. He looked like his Juudaime. This made Gokudera's blood boil more. To act like a weakling is one thing but to disguise as his Juudaime is completely unforgivable.

He was already ready to assault his target when suddenly his Juudaime shouted at the boy. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" At first he thought that his Juudaime also knew that the boy was also from an enemy famiglia and that was just an act of self-defense but when the words finally sank in, he slumped back into his seat, shocked. His Juudaime is serious and he definitely knew him. That's when the idea of the brunet being in the enemy famiglia is erased from his mind. All remained was a weak, innocent copy.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Gokudera is speechless. His Juudaime is very kind and warm. He is the one who accepted him. He refused to accept that the very person he respected is the one saying dead to someone who doesn't deserve it. Even if he is annoyed that someone is copying his boss. Well, at least that was his other half is saying. And then he remembered something important from his first encounter with his boss..

* * *

**_-Flashback-_**

"You're Vongola Decimo? How pathetic. Judging from your looks, you're such a brat" Gokudera said as he glared at the boy in front of him. Vongola Decimo, Sawada Ieyasu. He observed him. Looking, for him to be accepted in the family while the others refused him. But then, he found nothing special about him. Just an ordinary boy who's showing off. But he'll try nevertheless. Maybe he'll change his opinion of him. After all, Reborn was the one who called him.

"What did you say? Brat? Well, look again." Ieyasu growled. He doesn't want to be called a brat especially from someone who looked like a delinquent. He was ready to attack him but someone kicked the back of his head.

"Ciaossu, smoking bomb Hayato"

"Reborn." Gokudera greeted acknowledging the infant and then he looked at the supposed Vongola Decimo 'Tch. Attacking because of something stupid I said. What a loser' He then saw some disappointment in Reborn's eyes probably because of the rash act of the pathetic boy but never voiced it. Nobody oppose the best hitman ever so he just calmly asked. "I'll become the Decimo if I kill him, right?"

"Of course." Reborn replied.

Gokudera took his dynamites out and began fusing them, aiming them at Ieyasu.

Ieyasu stayed still for a minute before realizing the event happening before him. "Kill me? As if" He looked at the silverette not expecting to see some already lit up dynamites. "Where the hell did those fucking dynamites come from?" He asked no one exactly and he got another kick from his tutor.

"Gokudera Hayato, known as the human bomb or smoking bomb Hayato. As the name implies, he can hide dynamites from all parts of his body." The tutor explained.

"What the? I can't possibly-"

_'Boom'_

"Take that! You're not fit to become the Decimo!" Gokudera shouted. He doesn't like his 'future boss' one bit. He's just a selfish little brat who can't do anything. He threw another set of dynamites before he heard a gunshot. He looked at his target and guess what he saw. The same arrogant boy who is now in his boxers and with sky flames on his forehead, putting the flames out from the dynamites.

"I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY DYING WILL" Gokudera blinked and was taken aback from what the blonde stated. Kill? It was inappropriate for a boss to think like that. He doesn't want a leader like. Vongola will never return to its original state at this rate. It will remain to be the bloodiest and darkest mafia famiglia and he doesn't like that.

"Tch. Then how about this. Double bombs" As the name says, the quantity of dynamites in Gokudera's hands has doubled. He threw them again expecting to hit the blonde but he dodged it, letting them explode in the background. Gokudera is disgusted by Ieyasu's actions. He is letting bystanders or innocents to be caught in the explosion.

Irritated, Gokudera brought out a number he can't carry. He tried to throw the 'triple bombs' but accidentally, one of the explosives he is carrying, fell. He is panicking. How can he let that happen? He can't be a right hand man if he makes a mistake where life is on the line. "This is the end of me" He whispered and looked at his opponent hoping he would save him but he didn't, instead, he is running towards him, ready to attack.

Gokudera sighed and closed his eyes. He really is going to die today. He is waiting for the bombs to explode or Ieyasu beat him but neither came. He heard some kicks, some water guns, and someone falling on the ground. When he opened his eyes, he saw the dynamites scattered around not lit up and his target lying on the ground, unconscious, with a water gun in his hands. In his heart, Ieyasu saved him but in his mind, he tried to kill him with not bothering to save him when he is in a pinch. He knew that Reborn was the one who hit the explosives with the water gun and handed it to his student to look like he was the one who made it. But his heart overpowered him.

When he saw Reborn, walking towards him and ask him to bring Ieyasu home, he quickly followed the order thinking that he would not leave his 'savior' behind.

In Ieyasu's room, Gokudera is waiting for the blonde to wake up so when he stirred, Gokudera already kneeled and bowed in front of him. "I made a mistake. You're really Vongola Decimo. Juudaime!" He proudly said.

Ieyasu snorted giving Reborn another chance to kick him. "Congratulations, Dame-yasu. You got yourself a subordinate."

Ieyasu scoffed and walked in front of Gokudera. "Get up and leave. I don't need a subordinate who tries to kill me. And you're supposed to be dead now if-" Reborn gave him another kick. He looked at Gokudera with shadowed eyes.

"He wants you in the famiglia. Just give him a rest for today. Come back tomorrow."

Gokudera's heart already had a crack when he heard from Ieyasu that he doesn't need him but when Reborn explained he is somewhat relieved. So he stood up still hurt from 'his' words and left but he gave him a chance.

**_-End-_**

* * *

'I'm supposed to be dead right now huh?' Gokudera thought as he shaded his eyes. He slowly realized that he made a mistake in choosing a leader. He looked at the new student. Weak and pathetic was his first impression, but now, what do he see? Brave, has a strong heart and resolve. Has a sincerity and kindness in his eyes. It's the characteristic of a perfect boss.

Slowly, he is not only doubting his Juudaime but also doubt himself. Worse, he's lying to himself. He is in deep thoughts when his Juudaime gave him a piece of paper. 'Oi, loyal puppy, make yourself useful today. We're gonna do something fun.' He immediately tore the paper apart. He doesn't know which to follow: His mind and knowledge of the truth or his heart and feeling of gratefulness.

* * *

'What do you want? I'm not doing anything wrong right?' Gokudera swore he heard the brunet speak but he was also sure the brunet didn't. When he was about to speak, his fellow comrade, Yamamoto Takeshi interrupted him as if he also heard the brunet.

"Sorry Tsuna, we're just following orders." Yamamoto whispered with a sad smile. They are now in the back of the school, trying to kill the brunet even they didn't want it.

Gokudera lowered his head. He doesn't want to do this but to make 'his juudaime' happy is his first priority. As much as he wants to quit and leave Vongola, he can't. He had nowhere to go to.

"Dame-Tsuna~ You know what will happen today, right?" Ieyasu said in a singsong voice.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes and scribbled some words on the paper he is holding. He brought it just in case they need some conversation. He perfectly knew what will happen but to keep the no good act, he must do this. He holds out the paper for them to see. 'What?'

A few seconds later, Ieyasu burst out in laughter "HAHAHAHA! You're really pathetic Dame-Tsuna. Didn't your 'new' family teach you? Or maybe they are as pathetic as you! Or you didn't even get a family. You've just enrolled with the help of your bloodlust friend, sweet twin brother~."

Tsuna clenched his fist tightly. Nobody ever EVER mocks his family, his Xanxus-nii. They are the only ones who accepted him. Who treats him well. So he let his cloud flames make the best of him. Not letting his sky since he knew Reborn was there.

Gokudera took a few steps back. The brunet is juudaime's relative-no scratch that- his twin brother! They are beating his twin brother. It isn't right. Even if his half sister is always making him eat her poison cooking, they still love each other. But what he saw in Ieyasu's eyes is pure hatred. He was also in shock to see cloud flames bursting out of the brunet.

* * *

Reborn is spying on one of his hiding spot when he heard his student's mockery and felt the brunet's flames. He is angry now to the point he wants to torture his student and kill somebody. And when I mean somebody, it means Sawada Iemitsu, for giving him stupid and false reports.

First, he found out that this so-called 'Cielo Tsunayoshi' is really his student's brother. Second, he is really disappointed in Dame-yasu's action. It is not suited for a boss. Third, Tsuna can use flames and seems to have knowledge of it.

Reborn is frustrated. What is the brunet still hiding. He had to discover it. So he proceeded to observe.

* * *

"Nobody. Ever. Mention. My family in front of me" Tsuna manages to say. He swore to protect them. And he will not let anybody speak ill of them.

Ieyasu, on the other hand is unfazed by his brother's threat. He is confident since he had some trick under his sleeves. His own guardians. So he continued to taunt him. "Oh? Dame-Tsuna is going to fight? How interesting"

"SHUT UP!" Tsuna shouted as he ran towards Ieyasu to punch him. He must finish this quicky or he'll be unconscious before he can even land a hit. Remember, it's the cloud flames we're talking about. It's only for a limited time.

Ieyasu is somewhat observant for his own good. He saw that Tsuna is rushing. He smirked, he is going to like this fight. "Gokudera, Yamamoto. You know what to do"

Gokudera hesistantly move so as Yamamoto. They don't want to hurt someone who didn't even do anything to them. But they must follow him. They are still somehow indebted to him.

Gokudera, as a smart guy, thought up a good idea. Instead of bringing out real explosives, he brought out some smoke screens disguise as dynamites and threw towards Tsuna. He is satisfied with his work but not until he saw Yamamoto serious about hitting the brunet. "Oi! BASEBALL FREAK!" He shouted but it was too late.

When the smoke cleared, he saw a panting brunet ready to fall unconscious, the bloodlust skylark who blocked the baseball freak's attack, and a very angry Reborn who is now pointing his trusted gun at his student.

"Dame-yasu, lesson no. 1. Respect your family" Reborn said darkly as he turned the safety off in the gun.

"Tch. He's not part of my family. He ran away. Can't you see he's not a Sawada anymore"

"You still have the same blood running in your veins. And even if you don't consider him as a family, then I'll make you"

"Try me"

_'Bang'_

"One more word, Ieyasu. We're gonna have a talk later" Reborn turned to Hibari still ready to kill. "Treat him." Without another word he left with his poor student.

"Nobody orders me around" Hibari looked at the two petrified guardians. "Leave or I'll bite you to death"

Yamamoto nodded slowly still absorbing what had happened before leaving while Gokudera just stayed there watching the two.

Hibari just ignored the bomber since he does not consider it as crowding before catching the falling brunet. "Omnivore, are you okay?" Hibari asked sternly.

With the little energy left in him, Tsuna smiled brightly "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks, Kyoya"

Gokudera watch as the skylark tend the brunet. Though it is not shown, he is completely jealous of Hibari. At least, he always sees that bright smile of the brunet instead of cold ones. At least, he's always thanked instead of ordered. At least, their bond is true instead of a fake. So when the two is finished and have parted ways, he followed the brunet to his home.

* * *

_'knock, knock' _

Tsuna knitted his brows. No one should know about this house unless some enemy stalked him. Curiously, he slowly walked towards the door and readying himself into his hyper dying will mode in case that it really is an enemy. When he opened it, he was surprised to see the same bomber who was with Ieyasu earlier, bowing in front of him.

When Gokudera saw the opened, he bowed 90 degrees. He made a mistake so he had to say sorry properly. "I'm really sorry _Juudaime's _twin brother. I apologize for my actions. You are also worthy of my respect. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have thought like that"

Tsuna is confused. First, he followed him to his home then, saying nonsensical things. But he knew it was an apology so he accepted it. For them to communicate properly, Tsuna ran back inside the house to get some paper and a pen, leaving Gokudera behind.

When the brunet left him suddenly, he panicked. 'What if he is mad at me? What if he would never forgive me? I would never have the chance of seeing that beautiful smile. I would never have the chance to encounter his kind nature' Even if Gokudera is short-tempered and wants to be alone sometimes, he still needs some company. He just wants someone to accept him for who he really is.

When the brunet didn't go out after a few minutes, he was about to leave, not until someone stopped him and held his hand. He turned around only to see a paper with something written on it.

'Don't apologize. It's perfectly fine. It's not your fault. And while you're at it, please don't mention my brother'

He blinked and looked at the brunet. He is smiling. That smile that makes his heart melts. That kindness, he doesn't deserve it. He tried to kill yet he forgave him just like that so he asks. "Why? Why did you forgive me?! I tried to kill you!"

Tsuna continued to smile and wrote on the paper again. 'Of course I would forgive you. You're apologizing, right? And you didn't even try to kill me. That thing you threw was a smoke screen'

Gokudera fell down on his knees. He can't take his kindness. He never felt anything like this before. That's it. It's final. He's going to leave 'that damn copy' and follow Tsuna-Sama. It doesn't matter if he leaves Vongola, as long as he could be beside this kind brunet.

Tsuna began to frown. Not because of Gokudera. He felt something strange around the corner. 5...4...3...2...1 "Gokudera-kun! Look out!" He pushed Gokudera out of the way just in time. He looks around to find what had attacked them and found a bullet hole on the wall. They just dodged a bullet. A life threatening object which could end someone's life in just one shot. He looked around again if he could also find the shooter but found no one. He sighed, stood up, and lend a hand to Gokudera.

Gokudera was really sure of it. The brunet risked his own life just to save someone like him. He saw it with his very own eyes. This is the boy who should be respected. This is the boy who should be acknowledged. So when he saw Tsuna's hand reaching him, he held it but didn't stood, instead he kneeled. "Even if you are not destined to be the Vongola Decimo, I vow to protect and follow you for the rest of my life, Tsunayoshi-sama"

This is the boy who should be Vongola Decimo.

* * *

"Tch. He's got good hyper intuition. They really made a wrong choice. Dame-yasu just lost his storm."

* * *

**Omake by fairyxangel/MissPervKey**

"Tadaima!" Fran greeted as he stepped inside the house. He just came back from a very dangerous mission.

"Okaeri!" Replied a voice coming from the kitchen. Fran already knew it was Tsuna, cooking their dinner so he went there.

Tsuna just finished cooking the last part of the meal when Fran went to the kitchen. When he saw him, he smiled and asked. "How was your mission for today"

"It's okay I guess. I barely survived it" Tsuna immediately pouted. He doesn't want anyone to be hurt. When Fran saw Tsuna, he quickly took back what he said. A sad brunet is not really good so he just brought out some purple bazooka and showed it to Tsuna. "Hey, but look, I found something interesting"

Tsuna still frowned seeing the item. "That's a weapon, Fran"

"Yeah, but I'm curious at what it does... Let's see... Hmm... What is this string?"

_'Boom'_

Suddenly, a puff of pink smoke engulfed the whole room. Fran coughed until the smoke cleared, revealing an adult who looks like Tsuna.

"-Vongola. Huh? Where am I?" Said the unfamiliar voice.

Fran narrowed his eyes for three reasons. First, he heard the man say 'Vongola'. Second, he just popped out of nowhere. Third, Tsuna is gone. So he walked towards the Tsuna look alike. "Who are you?"

The Tsuna look alike looked at Fran, blinked a few, and made an 'o' shape in his mouth as if understanding the situation.

"Hey, I'm asking you. Who are you?" Fran asked again… well, in monotone.

"Ah gomen. I am Tsunayoshi Sawada, ten years in the future. I can't believe you're really cute when you are younger, Fran."

"Huh? Is that even possible?

"Of course! Remember the bazooka you accidentally triggered? It is an invention from the Bovino Family that allows you to switch places with your future self and vice versa"

Fran stayed still. He didn't expect that the bazooka he stole- I mean borrowed is really amazing. With questions in mind, he asked the man, now known as future Tsuna. "So, If you are really Tsuna, what happened to Varia?"

Future Tsuna smiled, expecting Fran's question. "It's doing well. It's still the same independent assassination squad of Vongola."

"How about you? You seem like an important meeting before you got here? Are you with the Vongola Decimo?"

Future Tsuna is ready with loads of questions about Varia but not expecting Vongola Decimo. He is now sweating bullets. "Ahehehehe… Yeah, uhm… I'm in the meeting with *coughs* Vongola Decimo *coughs*"

Fran didn't believe future Tsuna's words. He is too nervous to be telling the truth. "Yeah right. Don't lie. What's that ring on your finger?"

Future Tsuna quickly hid his finger behind his back. "It's a varia ring!" He shouted as he is backing away from Fran.

"Oh really, then let me see"

_'Ring'_

Both future Tsuna and Fran stopped. Future Tsuna excused himself for a while as he looked at his phone. But when he looked at it he panicked. "Oh shit! I still have a meeting them!" Tsuna looked at his watch and sighed in relief. Only ten seconds left. "Fran. The switch will be only for five minutes. So I guess this is goodbye." He accidentally said with his boss mode voice.

Fran blinked surprised by the sudden change of voice. 'So he really is Vongola Decimo…'

_'Boom'_

Another pink smoke engulfed the room. Fran coughed again, and when the smoke cleared he saw their Tsuna who seems to be exhausted. '…But I'll keep it a secret'

When Tsuna realizes where he is. He shrieked. "HIIEEEE! Fran! What are you doing on top of me!"

* * *

**Yay another Chapter and new Cover pic! Though I think the story is a little bit rush but meh.. I'm sorry too for the late update.. I was busy *coughs* lazy *coughs*.. Yeah I was busy.. ahehe I hope you understand! :D THANKS FOR THE NEW REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, And FAVES!**

**Anyways, Yay for Gokudera! Go die Ieyasu! You almost kill dear Gokudera and Tsuna :P! So Gokudera is now on good terms with tsuna! yay! next will be the rain, then the sun, the lightning, the mists, and finally cloud, the tutor, other omakes, then the ring conflict! yay!(I'm really excited for the ring conflict!)**

**I have a new discovery I want to share with you! My real first name means rainbow, then my real second name means reborn! And when you think of KHR, reborn is in the arcobaleno and arcobaleno means rainbow! I love my name! Bwahahaha! And you know, I am really addicted to KHR character songs now... **

**Replies:**

**MissPervKey: Here's your omake! I hope you liked it! (can I ask you a question? Do you want to see what happened to Tsuna while he's in the future?)**

**twilightserius: I didn't put Ryohei because he's got a full chapter... And also, you know Hibari, He's in the disciplinary committee! hehehe And for mukuro, It's still a secret!**

**Dota-chin990: Hmmm.. Don't worry.. I'll try :D**

**LaLunaLight: Hibari? Maybe or maybe not! hehehe Hibari doesn't know about varia.. but he knew that Tsuna found a new family... And also.. A weapon to kill Ieyasu! BWAHAHAHAHA**

**Aldrizzt: YO! hahahaha! Your omake will be on the next chapter! and it will be by part.. It's a little long.. hehehe! also, while i'm here, the three characters are from final fantasy, right?**

**punkneeter: I made an omake for Varia and Tsuna as a family.. I think it is Chapter 6!and.. yup! Hibari will be the same and fight in the ring batlle!**

**XxFallen. AxX: Yup! I knew Mammon's a guy but I made Mammon a girl! I want a sister for Tsuna and he is the only person I can gender bend so yeah! XD**

**NenePasciele: Here is the new update! and for your question, Yup! You will get to see Giotto and the others again... but not soon enough.. we still have the future arc after the ring conflict..**

**And for those whom I didn't reply: yeah! THANKS! (from the bottom of my heart)**

**...As usual! Please Review, Fave, and Follow! or else... or else... Alaude will put you into jail? yeah that's lame.. how about... Bianchi will poison you with her poison cooking! hahaha! ... whatever.. CIAO! XD **


	9. Chapter 7: The Rain That Must Be Saved

**_Chapter 7: The Rain That must be Saved_**

"Ano... Gokudera-kun, you don't have to"

"No! I insist Tsuna-sama!" They are in front of Tsuna's house. It is a school day today and Gokudera, since he discovered Tsuna's house because he stalked him, wants to accompany Tsuna to school even though his apartment is actually far from Tsuna's humble home and will walk again in a long distance to school. His reason is 'to protect Tsuna-sama from danger and the stupid copy'.

"Please Gokudera-kun. I don't want to be a nuisance. I can also protect myself too" Tsuna pleaded with his infamous puppy eyes.

"No." Gokudera sharply said. It seems that he is unaffected by Tsuna's secret weapon. Well, not really. It takes up all his energy just to resist it.

Tsuna sighed knowing that there is no point in arguing. Gokudera can be sometimes scary. So he let him be. "It's your choice Gokudera. I won't interfere."

Then suddenly, in everyone's eyes, Gokudera grew some tail and ears, and a sparkled background when he heard that. He's like a lost puppy who is waiting for his master.

Tsuna sweatdropped. Gokudera is so loyal to him that it can completely flip his personality 180 degrees.

They are idling around for a few more minutes until Tsuna looked at the time. "Gokudera-kun, I think we should go now or we'll be late for school."

Gokudera straightened his body and side stepped to make way for Tsuna. Tsuna sighed again and grabbed Gokudera's hand. "Just relax Gokudera-kun -no- Hayato. We're friends, right?" He looked at Gokudera in the eyes with an honest face and smiled.

Gokudera stiffened. His Tsuna-sama held his hand and called him by his first name. What's more, he called him a friend. It is the last thing he expected from him. Heck, it is only his dream. But now, he can't believe what he experienced.

He slapped himself for how many times with his free hand to make sure it is real and it is approved when he realized that the more he slap the more his cheeks hurts. It is true. 'Friend'. It is the most precious thing he dreams and wishes to have but now, that dream became reality and that wish came true. He smiled back at Tsuna. Embarrassed from what he did to himself and grateful to what Tsuna had said. "Hai! Tsuna-sama!"

* * *

They are talking with each other whilst walking to school peacefully until someone tapped the silveret's shoulder. Gokudera being Gokudera, immediately turned around and glared at the person. His dynamite are also already in his hands. When he saw who that person is, he relaxed but that annoyed look is still on his face. "What do you want, Baseball freak?"

The said person smiled at them and laughed. "Ahaha! It is you Gokudera! I was looking for you since you didn't show up at Iey's house with me."

Gokudera glared at him again and growled. "Why would I show up on that bastard copy's house?" He then pointed at the person "And with you?"

The raven-haired person, Yamamoto Takeshg, had this confused look on his face. He was sure he said Iey and Gokudera would never raise his voice when he heard that name nor defy him. So why did Gokudera say 'Bastard copy'?. He was confused. Maybe Gokudera didn't hear it right. Or maybe he thought it was Tsuna. "Haha! You're funny Gokudera! Why would you go to Tsuna's house? You don't even know where he lives. He's such a shy person. Ah! And Gokudera, I said Iey." He chuckled then a minute later, his cheeks hurt.

"How dare you say that! You moron! That bastard copy is that bastard Ieyasu of yours. Tsuna-sama is Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera growled.

Yamamoto looked at him and that's when he saw he had company. He widens his eyes. It was the brunet. It was Tsuna. Then he smiled. Not his usual fake. It was a sad smile. "Is that so? Sorry..."

While Gokudera was mumbling about how should Yamamoto be sorry to his Tsuna-sama, Tsuna was rather disappointed. It's not because Yamamoto assumed that he's the 'bastard copy' Gokudera is talking about, it's because Yamamoto had that smile again. He wants to tell him to stop doing that but he can't. He's afraid that no one will listen to him again. His pad paper is also nowhere to be seen. There's no way to communicate.

Gokudera saw this and gave him a worried look. He knew all of Tsuna's pasts and situations except for the fact that his new family is Varia (Because Tsuna knew Gokudera is also in the mafia) since last night's friendly talk. So he assured him. "Tsuna-sama, it's okay to talk. It is just me and this baseball idiot. Don't worry, he'll listen to you. If not, I'm gonna make him"

Tsuna grinned. He found another best friend who would be there for him besides Hibari. He nodded and walked towards Yamamoto. "You know, a smile should not be like that. It should be bright and happy, not a sad and fake. You should always be true to yourself even with those friends who only care about your talent" Tsuna smiled at him and held a hand. "Do you want to walk with us, Yamamoto-san?"

Yamamoto began to frown. He's the first person who had seen through him. Even with the years of experience, someone had read him like an open book and it's very awkward for him. He doesn't know how to react. He looked at Gokudera who had a surprisingly proud and happy face instead of the usual scowl. Then he began to notice. It was unfair. Life is unfair. Why did Gokudera found a true friend before him with his carefree personality? When you look at it, Yamamoto would most likely to have friends. But what kind friends does he have? Fake ones.

'Maybe when the baseball god once failed at throwing me away, he ensured that I will fall to the depths of nothingness and frauds with no way of saving me and be accepted to my sky' He looked at Tsuna again. He was more than ready to accept him despite that he was a minute away of killing him yesterday. But Yamamoto is still not ready to take that kindness. "Sorry. I have to decline. Iey's probably searching for me now"

He stepped forward to be beside Tsuna and leaned to whisper something to him. "Don't talk like you understand me. You're still Dame-Tsuna with no friends to differentiate false from true. You're lucky you have Gokudera." It's his final words before running away, leaving Tsuna and Gokudera. He knew it was harsh to say such things but he had to.

Gokudera tried to chase him but Tsuna stopped him saying that it's okay but Gokudera won't rest until he had a word with Yamamoto so he shouted. "Oi! Baseball Freak! Don't ever say that Tsuna-sama didn't invite you or you'll regret it!"

Tsuna stared at the leaving figure of Yamamoto. He recalled his final words. The tone of it. It's not bitter and angry as it should be. It's sad, confused, and desperate to find someone who will accept him. 'To be accepted by me.'

* * *

Yamamoto ran away. He doesn't know what to do or how to respond to somebody who had seen his fake act. He just wanted to be accepted not just for his skills and talent and the brunet just have to do it. When he saw Tsuna held his hand, he really wanted to accept that. But what did he do, he pushed that light away, said mean things to him, almost killed him. That light who wanted to save him from the darkness. 'I'm the one who's declining everything. I'm really an idiot. Guess I will be the one who will taint him.'

He continued to run when he heard someone shouted at him. "Oi! Baseball Freak! Don't ever say that Tsuna-sama didn't invite you or you'll regret it!" It was Gokudera.

He closed his eyes not letting those words affect him. Then a tear fell from his eyes. 'I'm already regretting it!'

He ran to God knows where then he bumped to someone this time. He slowly opened his eyes to find out who it is and apologize to him but who he saw was not really expected. It was him. His so called 'friend'. His 'savior'.

-Scratch that- He's the sole reason why Yamamoto is like that.

"What are you doing Yamamoto?! Where are you going?! We're going to be late! Where's the loyal puppy?!" He bumped into an angry Ieyasu.

As much as Yamamoto wanted to stop his fake act, he can't so he smiled at Ieyasu and laughed. "Hahaha! Yo Ieyasu! Just go ahead without me. I forgot something at home. Oh! I also didn't see Gokudera! Hmm. Maybe he went ahead"

"Tch. Whatever. I'm going" Ieyasu was leaving when he remembered something. "Yamamoto! I'm counting on you at the game!"

Yamamoto nodded, waved him a goodbye and stared until the figures disappears before he falls on the ground; crying. 'Does he really care about me? Does he want me only for my skills? I don't know anymore. Is he really my friend and savior?'

**_-Flashback-_**

"Yo Iey! I was kind of wondering if you could give me an advice" Yamamoto approached Ieyasu. They are in the baseball field. Like Yamamoto, Ieyasu is also good in baseball so Yamamoto couldn't help but ask for an advice for his problems.

"Hn. Go on. I'm listening" Despite of what he said. Ieyasu doesn't really cares about him. It's just that he's free today and he's bored.

Yamamoto beamed up. At last, someone who is willing to listen to his problems. So he started. "Lately, all my aims and hits are off. And there's a tournament coming. What should I do?"

Ieyasu snorted. "What a stupid problem." He mumbled so that Yamamoto won't hear it but unfortunately he did hear it. Yamamoto brushed it off and continued to smile like nothing had been said. Ieyasu continued. "Then practice and practice until you perfect it. What's wrong with that?"

Yamamoto twitched. He never expected this answer. He wanted more. Nevertheless, he gave an advice right?. He accepted it. He swung his right arm over Ieyasu's shoulder and thanked him. "Haha! You're right! Thanks! I have to practice now!" He left with a shattered heart with no way of knowing. But Reborn does.

Reborn walked to Ieyasu and said something. "Dame-Yasu, apologize to him tomorrow."

"What? I gave an advice" Ieyasu said earning a kick from Reborn.

"Just do it."

* * *

"Yamamoto's not here. How should I apologize. Stupid Reborn." Ieyasu muttered under his breath when somebody barged in the door.

"YAMAMOTO'S GOING TO JUMP ON THE ROOF!" Someone shouted startling all the students in the room.

There's a lot of reactions from here and there like "Hey! There's a good joke and a bad joke", "Yamamoto-san?! Our baseball ace?! Impossible, "What happened?!" but Ieyasu, he doesn't care a thing. His 'newly recruit subordinate' approached him. "Juudaime? Aren't we going there? There's a life being endangered we should save him."

Ieyasu scoffed. "Tch. Says someone who tried to kill me."

Gokudera bit his lips. He felt guilty and angry at his juudaime's words but he cannot defy him. "I'm sorry... juudaime.. but this one is different.. He's your.. uhm.. friend right?"

Ieyasu punched him. "When I say no then no. You're loyal right? Then prove it. And friend? I don't give a shit. I only want his talent and it's not my loss when he died. It serves him right."

Gokudera shadowed his eyes. "H-hai... Juudaime. Ah! I almost forgot! I have to do something. Sorry juudaime.. but I have to go."

* * *

Yamamoto was standing outside the fence of the rooftop, waiting for a certain blond to change his mind. He can hear all the people saying to stop but he won't listen. He's determined that Ieyasu will come. Even though it was him who advice Yamamoto to practice hard resulting to a broken arm.

It's already 30 minutes and he didn't come instead there's a silveret who's panting at the door. Yamamoto widens his eyes. He didn't expect him to come especially when he really despises him and a bit anti-social. Yamamoto saw Gokudera push through the crowd and stand in front of him with his bangs covering his eyes. "G-gokudera? If you're gonna stop me, then you're too late. The baseball god already th-"

"Are you an idiot?! There's no fucking baseball god!. What if you can't play because of your arm? There's still a chance. It will heal. But what if you died? You won't return from the dead" Gokudera shouted. He had the urge to punch him in the face but refrained.

"Baseball is my life Gokudera!"

"What if it is? You have so many people worried for you, your father..." Gokudera bit his lips, hesitant to what he's gonna say "...and even Juudaime" He doesn't want to say it but it was Reborn's idea.

"Ieyasu?" Yamamoto softened his eyes but there's still sadness in it. 'You won't fool me but I guess I have to follow.' "Thank you Gokudera." He was going to climb back when the fence snaps causing him to fall.

"Baseball Freak!" Gokudera shouted unable to catch Yamamoto. 'Shit. Shit. Shit. Reborn-san please make it there on time'

'I guess it's really my fate to die huh?'

* * *

"Damn it Reborn! Why do I have to be in here?" Earlier after Gokudera left, Reborn told Ieyasu to go in the back of the school. He asked why but didn't really get an answer. It is Reborn we're talking about. What he really don't know is that where he is right now is exactly the spot where Yamamoto will fall.

Ieyasu is staying there for a while now, not really knowing what to do until he heard someone shouted from above. "Baseball Freak!" It was Gokudera. He looked up only to see Yamamoto falling. 'Reborn! You knew this all along? Doesn't matter. I'm not going to save him. I don't want to be hurt.' Ieyasu tried to step aside hoping he would not get caught in the fall only to hear the sound of a cocking gun and a threatening voice. "Don't you dare move." He knew immediately who it is.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to shoot me with the dying will bullet?" Ieyasu scoffed.

Reborn narrowed his eyes. His student is getting too cocky. "If I shoot you then you'll just make him die double. Tch. And you're supposed to be a boss?"

Ieyasu laughed evilly and smirked. "You're right. Aren't you glad I'm showing my true colors to you that others failed to see?"

Reborn tilted his fedora down. His deadly aura is already menacing in the atmosphere. "I really wish you weren't my student. It's just because of Nono. But if Nono saw this attitude of yours then you're done for. No matter. I'm going to make your life in hell."

"I'm already in hell." When he said that, he readies his body to catch the falling boy. "Just this time, Reborn.-Ack!"

When Yamamoto landed, he was surprised. Instead of a hard cement, he fell on a soft body. Wait- Body? Yamamoto opened his eyes and looked down. He immediately jumped from where he landed. "I-ieyasu! I'm really sorry!"

Ieyasu fluttered his eyes open and sat down, dusting all the dirt off his shirt. "Just don't do it again. I was _worried."_

Yamamoto looked at him and smiled. "Thank you. If it weren't for you, I am already dead."

Ieyasu rolled his eyes and walked away. "You better. I'm going home."

Yamamoto was about to leave too when someone jumped on his shoulders. "He 'saved' you. What are you going to do?" The kid asked.

"Yo kid! Are you Ieyasu's younger brother? I didn't know he had one. I only knew that he has a twin brother. Hm. It doesn't matter."

Reborn's ear perked up at the word 'twin' but ignored it since he will not have the time to investigate it because he's busy _tutoring _his student and he became serious. "No. He's my student and I'm asking you. What are you going to do" It's more like a statement than a question.

Yamamoto became serious too. "I don't know. But I'm going to repay him. I'll follow him and protect him. "

**_-End-_**

'Lie. It's all a lie. EVERYTHING'S A LIE!'

* * *

Luckily for Tsuna and Gokudera, they arrived on time. They still can't forget their encounter with Yamamoto and they're hoping to continue it here in school. But they frowned when they saw Ieyasu seating on his seat with Yamamoto nowhere to be seen. They began to worry. It's not really shown on Gokudera though thinking that he's a mere acquaintance, but for Tsuna, you can see the worry all over his face. Even though he's not friends with him, he can feel that he must be saved.

Tsuna ignored all the lessons and scolding of his teacher for the whole period thinking only about Yamamoto's safety. He waited for lunch. So when the bell rang, he quickly picks up his pad paper and approached his brother.

"What do you want Dame-Tsuna? Are you here for your death?" Ieyasu asked; annoyed. He wanted to strangle his brother badly but he had to resist. He always remembered what Reborn said to him. 'I'm gonna kill you with my own hands and it's not a joke'

Tsuna rolled his eyes for his brother's attitude. He ignored the threat and write on the paper. 'Have you seen Yamamoto-san?'

Ieyasu raised his eyebrows. "What, you're not satisfied with the puppy that you also want to get Yamamoto?. Tch. He's not even your friend."

Tsuna glared at him. 'Just tell me where he is!'

Ieyasu avoided eye contact with him. He knew his brother is angry and he doesn't want to make a fuss inside the classroom. "I don't know. When he bumped to me earlier, he said he forgot something at home. Now go away! I'm already pissed."

Tsuna blinked. Did his brother just tell him the truth just like that. It's like the despise and hatred disappeared for a moment. Now he wonders what happened between him and Reborn and shuddered at the thought. But it's not the time to think about it. Yamamoto first. He wrote again on the piece of paper, gave it to Ieyasu and ran outside the classroom followed by Gokudera.

Ieyasu looked at the paper left by Tsuna and read the words written on it. 'Thank you'. He quickly tore the paper and muttered something. "Stupid Brother…"

* * *

Tsuna and Gokudera ran outside of the school ignoring the deadly aura behind him. They just stopped when the prefect blocked their way.

"Where are you going herbivores. It's forbidden to go outside the school. You still have class." The prefect said. His tonfas are already out.

"Move you skylark! Tsuna-sama has something important to do!" Gokudera growled and Hibari raised his eyebrows.

"Tsuna-sama? How amusing"

Tsuna ignored the tease the prefect is giving him and pleaded. "Please Hibari! I have to go to Yamamoto. Now!"

"Hn. The baseball herbivore?"

"Yes. He suddenly didn't show up at school and I saw him this morning."

Hibari stayed silent and remembered the call earlier from the baseball herbivore's father"Just go tomorrow. It's weekend. He gave a proper excuse to be absent"

But Tsuna didn't give up. "But-"

"No buts herbivores. Now go inside before I bite you to death with that dynamite herbivore"

Tsuna complied dejectedly. If he failed today, then tomorrow he's going to be successful. He had to save Yamamoto. He felt something bad is gonna happen. "Hai…"

* * *

Omake by Aldrizzt

"The Bazooka is still here?" Asked Tsuna particularly to no one. His life yesterday was already crazy when he was shot with this purple bazooka. He recalled all the events and experiences from the future and shivered just remembering it. It was really exhausting.

First, when the pink smoke cleared, he saw himself sitting in the center of some sort like a meeting room. Then he saw Varia and Hibari look alike only in adult form and people he doesn't recognize. Like a scowling silveret with a cigarette in his mouth, a grinning raven haired man with a sword on his back, a turf top who yells EXTREME, a curly haired teenager who is sleeping,a creepy pineapple haired man… and woman, and a man with fedora and curly sideburns.

Second, when they told the truth, they chased him saying that he was really cute when he was young except for the aloof guys. Then he was forced to crossdress and asked him who would he pick from the guys in the room. When he said none, they tortured him until they get an answer. Luckily for him, he was saved by the woman.

Finally, when it is time to say goodbye, they cooed him over just like a baby saying that they will miss him but not at the same time since the future him is there. Then when he returned, he found Fran on top of him. Who would say that these events were not crazy?

Shuddering at these events, he called Fran. "Fran! When are you going to return this bazooka?"

Fran heard it of course and he sweatdropped. The bazooka is not really borrowed. "Anytime soon!" He shouted from downstairs.

Tsuna sighed and was going to leave when he bumped the table where the bazooka is lying.  
The bazooka fell on the ground before hitting Tsuna. Tsuna widens his eyes. The bazooka had those sparks when it hit him. He was not going to like it.

'Boom'

* * *

Tsuna woke up and had this confused face. He was not supposed to wake up. And why is there no smoke in here. He observed his surroundings. It was not his house. It was not his room. It's a lot spacious than his. Curious, he looked at the nearby mirror. But when he saw his reflection, he can't believe his eyes. It was not him. It was an unknown girl's body. There's only one thing to do. Scream. "HIEEEEEE!"

* * *

On the other side, Rita, a girl who was supposedly in another world woke up in an unfamiliar place. When she opened her eyes, she saw a purple bazooka lying on the floor. Curious, she poked it. "Hmm… Where am I?" She stood up then started investigating the room. On the cabinet, she saw a hand mirror. When she picked it up and looked at her reflection, she was surprised but not that surprised that she will actually scream. Instead, she placed the mirror back to its original place and turned back saying. "It's just a dream. I'll wake up later."

* * *

**Tsuna: Uhmmm Hi? Ano.. Alice-san is not here.. She's kind of sick...**

**Alice: Who's sick? *Coughs* I'm gonna go back to bed...**

**Tsuna: *Sweatdrop* Well, anyway, *Reads script given to him* Did you enjoy today's chapter? Yamamoto's suicide is a bit different.. GO GOKUDERA! SAVE HIM! Also, It will be a two part. I made Yamamoto's event a bit more dramatic than Gokudera's. So sorry if it is a cliffhanger.. Oh and Important notice that everyone MUST read: The Omakes on the end of the chapter is NOT connected in the story.. It was suggested by wonderful users. **

**Gokudera: Tsuna-sama it's my turn now! *Reads script* Fun fact! (Seriously Alice.. A fun fact?) I am making every chapter the day I upload it.. So basically I just made this chapter.. hahaha... *sweat drop***

**Anyways This the replies!.**

**Aldrizzt:** **Here's your omake! It's a two part also so probably it's continuation is in the next chapter. I am still thinking about their right personalities. (Tsuna: It really creeps me out that I'm in a girl's body)**

**Kappa Taicho: Oh! So she is your character! and also Aldrizzt's sister.. hehehe I was confused at first when you reviewed then I thought you and Aldrizzt-san is one person then Aldrizzt-san reviewed.. Haha that explains! Anyways, I'll Pm you if I had any questions. **

**Yui: Only one chapter left! (Tsuna: YAY!)**

**lovleydragonfly: I'm afraid not. (Tsuna: Ahehehehe *Sweat drop*)**

**LaLunaLight: Hibari is in the end because I have plans with him BWAHAHAHAHA (Tsuna: And I don't even know what is it...) And The omake from last chapter is not connected in the story.. hehehe**

**mommy I 3: :P (Gokudera: Thanks for the compliment!)**

**Guest (7/25/13): Yup! He really can't handle the cloud flames well.. ahehehe Don't want him to be that super strong (Tsuna: *pouts* I can handle it well!)**

**To all who reviewed: THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I LOVE YOU! (Gokudera: Seriously? Alice loves all the readers? Tsuna: That's just how she is Hayato)**

**Gokudera: Now be grateful that Alice still uploaded this chapter just for you guys even though she is sick!**

**Tsuna: Please Review, Follow, and Fave! It's a way of thanking and also a motivation. *reads script again* Or else Lambo will electrify you!... Who's Lambo?**

**Lambo: GYAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	10. Chapter 8: Searching For The Rain

**_Chapter 8: Searching For The Rain  
_**

"YAMAMOTO! YAMAMOTO! DAMMIT YAMAMOTO! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Shouted Tsuna as he ran around the streets. It's Sunday today and they still haven't seen Yamamoto. Ever since that incident, he hadn't shown up. Tsuna is now very worried. What if he meets with an accident? What if someone kidnapped him? What if- He shook his head. It's not time to think of negative possibilities. His priority is Yamamoto and no other.

"Tsuna-sama!" Someone yelled. Tsuna turned around knowing that it is his friend. He is the only one who calls him that. So when he faced Gokudera, he smiled at him. He is very thankful that his silveret friend is willing to help despite his busy schedule.

"Did you see Yamamoto, Hayato?" Tsuna asked. It's been hours since they split up to find the said teen.

Gokudera looked down and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Tsuna-sama! I did not see him. I am a disgrace!" He immediately bowed down and start hitting his head with the hard cement.

Tsuna stopped him of course, not wanting what he sees. "Hayato, it's okay. I'm not mad at all. And you're definitely not a disgrace. You're helping me, right? So please stand up" He assured.

Gokudera had these tears of joy and sparkling eyes. He was touched by what Tsuna had said. He never imagined that he would be given this kind of attention. He only knew cold ones like what Ieyasu or other mafia famiglias had done. 'You really are kind Tsuna-sama. Thank you for treating me like family. I really swear- no- vow to protect you no matter what' "What will we do now, Tsuna-sama?"

Tsuna's eyes are full of resolve. "We'll find him. We'll definitely find him"

'If Tsuna-sama is full of resolve then I will too' "Hai!"

* * *

"Tsuna-sama, where will we look next?" Gokudera asked. They are now in the shopping streets hoping to find Yamamoto there but to no avail.

"In-" Tsuna was about to speak when someone familiar called him.

"Tsuna? Is that you?" Tsuna froze. He knew that familiar voice. That very voice that made his life miserable.

"Tsu-kun?" It was his mother. He slowly turned around only to be hugged by her. "Tsu-kun! It is you! I miss you very much! You never came back! I was really worried!" She said while crying.

Hatred is all over Tsuna. Seeing his brother is one thing but meeting this woman? He's not ready. He still despise her. She is the one who ignored him, hurt him, and threw him away. "Who are you?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

Nana widens her eyes and tears are already falling from her eyes. She was sure it was Tsuna, her Tsu-kun. "Tsu-kun, what are you saying? It's me, Nana, your mother, don't you remember?"

Tsuna had this urge to snort in disgust. This woman is saying something out of character and he can't help but twitch. Though he tries to refrain since he still had a facade to keep. "It appears that you're mistaking me with someone else or should I assume that it's your son."

"No! I'm sure that it's you, Tsu-kun! My son! Please stop pretending! I know it's you!" She continued to cry.

Without any other option to keep her away from him, he smiled. Not that sweet and bright smile, a sardonic one. "Funny, you had the same name as my mother..." He glared at her. "But the last time I checked and that's a few years ago, she's_ dead._"

Nana shadowed her eyes. She didn't expect that kind of response. To tell you the truth, she's just faking it from the very beginning because she needs him for something. And, of course she really knew that Tsuna has come back because of Ieyasu. "Oh, so your mother is dead, I'm sorry" She said grimly.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, too, that your son is missing"

And she snapped. Just like before Tsuna ran away. The only difference is that they're in public. "You imbecile trash! How long will you keep that mask on! Just get back! You're the reason Iemitsu is starting to doubt us! You're the reason 'my' family is breaking!"

Everyone is now staring at them. Not daring to call the police or stop them. Well, it's not everyday you see someone throwing tantrum in the middle of many people. She was about to hit Tsuna in the face when someone stopped her.

"You fucking bitch! Don't you dare hit Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera shouted as he tightens his grip. It is now his turn to save his friend.

"G-gokudera-kun! W-what are you doing h-here?" Nana stuttered as she tried to smile. The smile she always uses around them. She didn't expect him to be here too. She knew the other day that he's still Ieyasu's friend.

"Tch. Don't 'Gokudera-kun' me like I saw nothing. Now I know where that bastard got his attitude from. Like mother, like son" Gokudera loosen his grip and stood beside Tsuna protectively.

"N-no. I-i c-can explain-" She tried to talk to Gokudera as they need him to their plan but was interjected.

"No need to explain. He saw it with his own eyes." Surprisingly, it was Tsuna who said that. "So that man is on the verge of leaving you? Too bad. Let's just say it's karma moving on its own. Look, I don't know what you and Ieyasu are planning, but please leave me out of it. I have no business with you guys anymore" He began to walk away with Gokudera.

With a few more steps, he turned around. "But if ever, one of my friends and family is hurt, I'm more than happy to return it back, tenfold... Forget that today didn't even exist. Come on, Hayato." Now really leaving the fallen woman behind.

Around the corner, there's one teen with shock face. He just saw the whole event and he can't believe it.

On another corner, there's a baby who's shaking his head disapprovingly. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I never would have guessed that the kind, sweet, Maman had that side of her. More like, that is her real personality."

* * *

"That was quite a scene, Tsuna-sama." Gokudera said. They are walking now to God-knows-where. They have no destination in mind or plans to go next. They were really tired. It's almost night time and they still haven't found Yamamoto.

Tsuna stopped and looked at the sky, remembering all what he said earlier. He really meant it. "Yeah..."

Gokudera also stopped and looked at Tsuna. He can see the sad face he is making. He doesn't want that. He wants to comfort him so he looked for a nearby bench and invited Tsuna to sit there. "So... you really hate your mother, huh?"

Tsuna looked at him with a sad smile. "She never even looked at me like she looked at my brother. Yeah, she took care of me but that care is only an inch of what she did to him. It's not even an inch, maybe millimeter?" He let out a shaky laugh then stopped and clenched his fist. "I was always left behind."

Gokudera is speechless. He never experience any of that. Yeah, his mother left him early and only met him a few times but that time, it was filled with love, warmth, and happiness. "It's okay Tsuna-sama. I'm here and I will definitely not leave you."

Tsuna then tackled Gokudera and hugged him. He's letting his tears flow. He knows that he's showing his weakness in front of him but he doesn't care. He felt safe. "Thank you Hayato. Thank you" It is Just like the time he hugged Xanxus-nii at the shrine. 'Speaking of Xanxus-nii, I wonder how are they doing?'

Gokudera was surprise when Tsuna hugged him but that was only for a moment when he heard sniffing and muffled sounds.. His Tsuna-sama is crying and he won't forgive anyone who will make him cry. He will be the storm who will attack all of sky's enemies without rest.

He patted his back in a comforting way and stayed silent. They were like that until Tsuna is done crying. A few minutes more, Gokudera was the first one to speak. "What are we gonna do now, Tsuna-sama?"

Tsuna was about to say 'Let's find Yamamoto' again when his stomach growled. He blushed and giggled. "I guess we have to eat first"

Gokudera grinned. Tsuna is back to normal again. "I know a good sushi place! Let's go there!" He suggested.

"Sure!"

* * *

'Takesushi'. It's the name of the restaurant owned by the Yamamoto family. It's also a well known Sushi house in Namimori. Its name is shining brightly even though it's almost dark outside.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, the head of Takesushi and the father of Yamamoto Takeshi, was really busy in today's business. A lot of people are eating it's famous cuisine. Now, the store is almost at closing and Tsuyoshi is already cleaning up and preparing for tomorrow. That's when the door opened. He greeted the newcomers a warm welcome without looking but when he did look and found Gokudera, he had this stressed face and a strained smile. Not that he doesn't like the silveret, in fact, he is very fond of him because he's the one of the few people who saved his son from death. It's just because when there is Gokudera, there is always him, Sawada Ieyasu.

He then looked at the person following the silveret expecting to find a blond haired teen but found none. Instead, there's a short brunet who looks just like him. Thus, not relaxing his face. "Hmm.. If you're not with him, then what can I do for you two? By the way, when did you dye your hair Ieyasu?"

Tsuna, on the other hand, scrunched up his face. Not because he was thought to be Ieyasu...again, but he was actually thinking. That smile and attitude... where did he see that before? And who's him? "It's Tsunayoshi."

Tsuyoshi's face relaxed a bit knowing that it's not Ieyasu but that doesn't mean he can trust him. "Tsunayoshi? Hmm.. That name's familiar... Ah! You're Ieyasu's twin! I remember you together with your mother and him eating a few times here when you're still a child. Haha! Good times. So what brings you here? And together with Gokudera. Don't tell me that you're going to eat here. What about home?"

Gokudera scowled and Tsuna smiled bitterly. They're talking about family topics again. "I do not live with them anymore and no ones home right now. Anyways, you're right. We're here to eat, err.."

"I think it's the first time we talked. It's Tsuyoshi. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi." The said person introduced. So the rumors are true, that one of the Sawada siblings ran away. But instead of getting angry at Tsuna for running away, he feels happy for him that he is now away from that accursed family. He is in the middle of thinking, when a paper is passed to him. He looked at it and grinned. "Then, please wait until I get your orders."

Tsuna blinked and blinked when he heard his name. Where did he hear that surname? And realization struck him. Oh, right. Yamamoto Takeshi, their target. This man in front of them is Yamamoto Takeshi's father. The place they are in right now is Yamamoto Takeshi's house. Great, they've been searching for hours and now they are at his place because of mere hunger. He playfully glared at Gokudera, who suggested and knew from the start that this is his home and who is now sweating bullets as he writes their order in a piece of paper to keep him busy. He made a terrible mistake.

After Gokudera gave the paper to Tsuyoshi to keep him away for a while, Tsuna decided to speak. "So, you've been here a few times already?"

Gokudera bit his lips while playing with his fingers. "Yes."

Tsuna raised his brows. For him, it's quite fun to tease and see Gokudera not that enthusiastic. "Oh, and together with Yamamoto too! I'm pretty sure he told you already that this is his house." He smiled.

Okay, that was it. Gokudera really is guilty. He bowed again and guess what he did. He attempted to commit seppuku. "I'm very sorry, Tsuna-sama! I actually forgot that this baseball freak's house! I'll commit seppuku!"

"WAIT! Don't ever do that Hayato! I don't want to lose a friend when I finally got one!" He snatches the knife in Gokudera's hand and set it aside. "It's nobody's fault. Just be thankful that we already have a lead to where Yamamoto is now. Now, please don't ever do that again and stand up"

Gokudera immediately stood up and started rambling about how kind and awesome is his Tsuna-sama when Tsuyoshi entered the scene holding their orders. "Here are your orders!" He put it on the table with a smile then turned serious. "So, what about Takeshi?"

Both of the teens gulped and almost dropped the sushi they are about to eat. Tsuyoshi had heard their conversation and now the air around him became cold. Just like a professional hitman. Tsuna neatly place the sushi back before speaking. "We just want to ask where is Yama-Takeshi...-san. We were searching for him since last Friday when he ran away from us."

Tsuyoshi knitted his eyebrows. His son just lied to him. Takeshi said that he's feeling sick that's why he called the school. But to be running away from these what could have happened? "Oh, is that so? But I just want to ask, what happened between you guys? What did you say to him?"

"I just said that he should be true to himself and dropped that fake smile just like yours when you thought I was Ieyasu" Tsuna bluntly said not caring if Tsuyoshi got angry at them. At least he's telling the truth.

Now, Tsuyoshi finally relaxed. This boy got good observing skills. "So you've noticed. You're good for your age.." Then he smiled genuinely. "To tell you the truth, I tried to tell Takeshi, too, to stop acting but he won't listen. It's been like that since then. As for me, you are right. I am always like that in front of Ieyasu. I... dislike him. The way he just uses my son, it's unbearable for a father. He only cares for himself. His benefits, his advantages. He's the reason why Takeshi never smiled."

After he said that, a loud 'bam' was heard throughout the store. The three of then looked for the source of the sound and found Yamamoto Takeshi at the door. "You have no rights to talk about my friend behind my back! Even if it's you Pops! I'm not like you Gokudera, that would leave a friend behind! I thought we will both protect him!" Then he ran away...again.

They stared at him before they came back to reality. They really didn't expect Takeshi to barge in and shout like that. Tsuyoshi was the first one to speak. "Please follow him and save him. I'm begging you. He's not really angry"

"We will, Yama-"

"Tsuyoshi."

Tsuna smiled. "We will, Tsuyoshi-san" It was the last thing he said before he and Gokudera ran off to follow Yamamoto.

Tsuyoshi looked at them. "They really have a good heart. Thank you and good luck."

* * *

"Why can't they just leave me alone? Now even Pops is commenting about my act." Yamamoto said while walking endlessly to who knows where.

_Drip._

Yamomoto looked at the sky and held his hand. _Drop. _A droplet fell into his hand. "Rain? At a time like this?"

_Drip. Drop. _Slowly the rain started to pour and Yamamoto doesn't care. Instead of finding a shelter, he continued to walk like it was not raining. "The rain is gloomy today. I thought it was supposed to wash all the problems away" He said until he bumped into someone.

"Look who we have here. Yamamoto Takeshi, Namichuu's baseball star" One said.

Yamamoto slowly backed away. He knows this person. It's his rival in baseball, the one he fought from last year's tournament.

That person noticed Yamamoto's action and smirked. "Oh come on, don't leave yet."

"What do you want?" Yamamoto tried to crack a smile but failed. Nervous about what's going to happen.

That person smirked wider, if that's possible. "Oh, nothing much. Just want to get revenge" He stated with a singsong voice and as if cue, bullies and thugs came out of nowhere and started to gang up on Yamamoto.

Yamamoto, on the other hand, wants to get away but his body won't let him. Like it was stuck in glue. So he just let them beat him up, and let the rain wash his blood away. 'I guess this is my end. But it's better than having to torture me' He thought as he is giving up with no hopes left. He was about to fall unconscious when somebody shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

He saw the bullies stopped hitting him and faced the newcomer. He doesn't know who it is but he was somewhat thankful.

"Hahahaha! You call him a back up? He's just a lttle scrawny kid who maybe can't even kill a fly. Though the other kid looks tough" He can hear them laugh and mock the newcomers then silence came after. A little bit later, he heard screamings and pleadings. He tried to see what happened and looked at bullies. They are all terrified. Others are already running away while yelling something about monsters. Now he wonders, who are they? He wants to see them but he had no strength left.

"Bastards! And that's why you should not mess with us!" He heard one said. And surprisingly it sounds just like Gokudera.

He really wants to meet his saviors and thanked them but his energy are all drained that he can't even lift a finger. But before the darkness engulf him, he felt warm hands touch him, saw a mop of brown hair, and heard his name being called.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes expecting to be in the ground and be wet because of the rain. But what he felt is a soft mattress behind his back. He quickly sat up and looked at his surroundings. He's at a room. His room. He was now confused. He didn't remember going to his room last night. But he did recall seeing a mop of brown hair.

"Glad that you're awake, Takeshi." Takeshi turned to the speaker. It was his father.

"W-what happened?" Was all he managed to ask.

"After you left the store, Tsunayoshi and Gokudera chased you. I don't know what happened next but when they came back, they're already carrying you full of injuries. Plus, you three are drenched." Tsuyoshi explained and Takeshi stiffened. His guess is right. They are really the ones who saved him.

"Where are they now?" He demanded but his father stopped him.

"Woah there. Don't rush Takeshi or your wounds will reopen. They're probably at school right now."

He's not his original plan to wait but with his condition, his father is right. Better rest first before moving.

* * *

The next day, as his wounds were somewhat healed thanks to his father's medical care, he rushed to school hoping to find the brunet. When he is front of their classroom, he slammed the door open and quickly search for him. Unfortunately, he only found Ieyasu on his seat and Gokudera with a worried look. No brunet, no Tsuna.

As he entered, he can feel the glare from Ieyasu but ignored it and went straight ahead to Gokudera. "Where is Tsuna?" He asked.

"What? You suddenly cared for him after what you did last night?" Gokudera retorted.

"Just tell me where he is!" He yelled. Then realizing what he did, he lowered his volume. "Please"

As for Gokudera, it was really for Yamamoto to shout or be angry. He was being true to himself now so Gokudera answered. "He's sick."

"What? Then let's go to his place!" Yamamoto was eager to see him but stopped when Gokudera held his arm.

"Don't. He'll just get angry. Why do you think I'm here?" He said and Takeshi nodded in understanding.

"Then after class?"

"Fine."

* * *

"Tsuna lives in this place? Neat!" Takeshi laughed. It's not his first time in this part of Namimori but he doesn't know that someone lives here.

"Behave Baseball Freak! Tsuna-sama may be asleep!" Gokudera scolded as he knocked on the door. "Tsuna-sama! It's me and I've got some company!"

They waited until there's a soft 'come in' before entering. When they entered, they went to the living room where Tsuna is and saw him eating a porridge.

Tsuna looked at them. He smiled at Gokudera acknowledging him. But when he saw Yamamoto, he place the porridge on the table and stood up, though he swayed a bit.

"Tsuna-sama/Tsuna?" The both of them asked with worried faces.

Tsuna proceeded to walk, having the wall support him. Where he was going? In front of Yamamoto.

Yamamoto had this big question mark above his head. He doesn't know why Tsuna is heading towards him. He continued to watch him, wanting to support him but the next thing he knew, his cheeks hurt. How can a sick person punch so hard?

"Are you an idiot?! We looked for you all over the place hoping that you are fine but did you do? Let them beat you!" Tsuna shouted, a little shaky because he's sick. He almost fell. Luckily, Gokudera was there to catch him.

"Tsuna-sama, please stop! You're still sick!"

"I'm fine Hayato." He assured Gokudera and faced Yamamoto again. "We we're really worried." This time a little soft and with coughs here and there.

Yamamoto's tears are already flowing from his eyes. He had seen this before. And it was before his mother died. She was also sick then and little Yamamoto was also beaten up by bad guys. When he came home, he was scolded by his mother just like what Tsuna did. But because of the serious illness his mother had, she passed away in his hands not even letting Yamamoto apologize for what he did. Now, he's not gonna make the same mistake again. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry. I-"

"Shh. Don't cry. I've already forgiven you. Just don't do that again."

Yamamoto widens his eyes. It was his mother's words when he was crying.

"You are my friend, right?"

Yamamoto smiled. No, it was not an act, a fake, or whatever you say. It was a real, genuine one. "Yes. And a true friend. Thank you and sorry.." He was glad he found his rightful sky and became friends with him. After all, the rain is supposed to be the one washing away all the problems of the sky. Not the other way around. 'In the end, I also left Ieyasu. But I know I made the right choice'

Tsuna returned the smile. It was his first time to see his brightest smile.

"Oh yeah! My pops said to give these to you! It's sushi. He said you hadn't got the time to eat at our place because of me. Haha!"

Tsuna immediately beamed up "Thank you! Yama-"

"Takeshi" Yamamoto corrected.

Tsuna giggled. Like father, like son. "Then, Thank you Takeshi!"

That was how Yamamoto found his true friend and how Tsuna gained another. It really was troublesome but it was worth it.

* * *

If you thought that all problems have been solved and there's only calm and peace, then you are wrong. The sun and moon are losing their shine and is becoming dark. Spring is losing its cheerfulness. Outside, there's a white haired teen, the sun, running in front of the house yelling "EXTREEMMEE!" On top of his lungs. Unbeknownst to him, his sister, the moon, and her friend, the spring is already surrounded by men.

* * *

**_Omakecontinuation_**

"HIIIIEEEEEE!"

Frost was just making a delicious pumpkin pie for his lady when he heard her scream. He stopped what he's doing and went to her bedroom. Though, he was curious. What could make her scream? It was very unlikely of her. In front of the door, he knocked. "Is everything all right?"

Tsuna, in a girl's body, tensed. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know what to act. Just his luck that he will encounter someone this early. So he tried . "A-ano, Yes?"

Frost narrowed his eyes. First, she screamed. Now, she stuttered. Is it really his lady, Rita in there? He opened the door. He was about to ask 'Who are you?' but he saw the same body. The same girl. It was very rude of him to ask that. Instead, he asked. "What happened." Though it was more like a statement than a question. His 'frost knight' character is acting up.

Tsuna gulped. This guy is cold and a little bit scary but he tries to act tough. "It's nothing" And he smiled.

Frost shrugged his shoulders. Accepting her answer but still doubting her. "Okay then. If you need me then I'm in the kitchen making a pumpkin pie." He was about to leave when he remembered something. "By the way, your fiancée, Genesis, and best friend, Zack are coming over. Also, your brother will be coming home shortly."

When the door closed, Tsuna fell on his knees and almost wanted to cry. It's his bad day ever.

* * *

Rita is playing with 'her' body, to be exact, Tsuna's body, (mostly the hair, because it's one of the softest thing on earth) when she heard someone shouted "Tsuna! It's almost dinner time!". She immediately stood up from the bed she's sitting and ran downstairs.

She was expecting to find the 10th generation Vongola Famiglia, Reborn, and Nana since she knew that it was supposed to be, in the original series. But what she saw is the Varia. 'This is one messed up dream.' She thought. 'But oh well, then Varia it is.'

Lussuria had just finished cooking when he saw Tsuna at the end of the staircase. He immediately cuddled him. Well, it's always like this. "Oh, Tsuna! You are still really cute!"

Rita was a little bit surprised by the sudden hug. This Lussuria is little bit clingy. But nevertheless, she returned the hug. "What's for dinner?"

Lussuria smiled. "It's your favorite!"

When they entered the kitchen, Rita was kinda searching. She was searching for the others. The only ones she sees are Fran, Lussuria, and Bel. She tugged Lussuria's clothes. "Where are the others?"

"Ushishishi~ Little rabbit here just forgot" It was Bel who answered.

"Bel-senpai. Answer properly. The others went for a mission."

"Ushishishi~ Shut up froggy. I'm still not done talking."

Rita sweatdropped. Even in her dreams, these two are still bickering. She went beside Fran and poked his cheeks. "Your cheeks are really soft, Fran" Then she went to Bel and snatched his little tiara. "Bel, I really wonder why you should wear this."

The three of them stared at Tsuna. Is he really him? Is he sick?

"Ushishishi~ Give that back" Bel was the first one to speak followed by Lussuria.

"Oh yeah! Good news Tsuna! You can go out tomorrow without an escort!" Lusurria said happily ignoring what just happened.

As for Rita, she grinned inwardly. It's time for a Vongola hunt.

* * *

**Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! *Quickly hides from angry readers*.**

**Angry readers: Oi come out and explain yourself! You made us wait for two freaking weeks!**

**Alice: *Slowly peeks out from hiding place* Then please drop all your weapons first and don't kill me... *comes out*. I was busy.**

**Angry readers: Busy? That's all you have to say? *Readying the weapons again***

**Alice: WAIT! I'm not done. Yes, it's true. I was busy and I'm not kidding. First, we had to make a project for our physics class. And it's rube goldberg. I know you all know what it is. We had to stay in school or in our classmates house just to finish it. I have no time to write this chapter. Second, remember I was sick last last week? To tell you the truth, I recovered last week. Then because of that project, I was sick again. But I'm okay now.. That's all.**

**Not that angry anymore readers: Okay then, we understand.**

**Alice: Phew.. Anyways, I'm ALIVE! hahahaha! Yay for Yamamoto! It's dramatic right? hahaha! And now, Ryohei's going to be more dramatic!**

**Oh yeah! Please add me on facebook so that you will be informed if I will update or not. instead of reading all my rants and blabberings of why I did not update, It's much easier.: www dot face book dot c om / alice. vermillion. 27 (remove the spaces and change the dot) **

**I also made another sets of drawings as apologies. (Remove the spaces and obviously change the dot)**

** alice vermillion dot deviant art dot c om / art/ He- Deserves- Better- Ieyasu-and- Tsuna-389 643 316**

** alice vermillion dot deviant art dot c om / art/ Vongola- Rainbow- colored-390 420 333**

** alice vermillion dot deviant art dot c om /art/ Vongola- Cake- 391 918 224**

**I thank you for all the new reviews, follows, and faves (And the get well soons) ! Now here are the replies!**

**Guest 7/28/13/: Tsuna can speak. Though he clams up when seeing other people thinking that they will not listen to him. And by no means he is shy.**

**Yui: No! bwahahaha! because I need him! But don't worry! It's already chapter 10. I can share him with you if you want ^-^**

**Dota-chin990: Hmm! You'll find out! hehe! As for Chrome, just wait a little bit longer okay?**

**Kappa Taicho & Aldrizzt: Here's the second part... And I was stand corrected. It's longer -_- so there's a part 3. Hope you don't mind. hehehe**

**GreenDrkness: Pairings? no. hehehe. maybe all27? since I'm doing fluffs. Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta, together with Bianchi, will appear after Ryohei's story. As for your next two questions, it will be answered in the future chapters *smile***

**LaLunaLight: (Squalo: VOOOIIII! So you miss us? Just wait a little longer! We're still helping stupid boss to break free in this bastard Nono's ice!) Hehehe. You heard him.**

**Nezumi-chwan: Hmm.. You have the idea there. But i'm still not gonna reveal if it's right or wrong. But I love your assumption! :)**

**For those whom I did not reply: Woah! Thank you very much! You're so nice that you're making me cry of joy! *sniff* ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

**And as usual! Please Review, Fave, and Follow! (Squalo: VOOOIIIII!) **


	11. Omake: The Celebration of our Birthday

_Omake: The Celebration of Our Birthdays_

Timeline: ? (it's a secret)

"Aahh! I'm so sleepy! I want to go home, fast!" A blond teen whined as he stretched his arms to fight the sleepiness.

"Now now, Iey-kun. We're already near your house. Just make sure that you don't sleep on the street before we got home, though." A brunet reprimanded as he saw his twin already dozing off.

"Hai hai! If you say so, Tsuna-nii." The blond, now known as Ieyasu said as he continued to walk beside his brother. "Though, you don't have to say that 'our' house is only mine. You're welcome there anytime."

Tsuna put up a sad smile after hearing that and said. "You welcome me but, she doesn't."

"Tsuna-nii.." Ieyasu looked down, guilty from what he said. "I'm sorry..."

Tsuna panicked when he saw Ieyasu became sad so he reassured him. "Ah, Iey-kun, it's not your fault. Lift your head up now."

"Now what did you do, Damn-copy?! You're making Juudaime sad!" The silveret shouted from behind.

"What did you say, silver-freak?! I'm not making Tsuna-nii sad! And you're still calling me that?!" Ieyasu shouted back.

Gokudera snorted and rolled his eyes. "The damn-copy will always be the damn-copy. That would never change."

Ieyasu growled and glared and Gokudera did too so to change the mood, the raven-haired teen, Yamamoto, decided to stop them. "Maa maa, Iey, Gokudera, don't fight. We're all friends, right?"

The white-haired teen, Ryohei, nodded in agreement. "Hm, that's right. FRIENDS SHOULD NOT BE FIGHTING TO THE EXTREME!" But this just made the two more annoyed.

"Shut it, turf-top, baseball-idiot! We are not friends!" Ieyasu and Gokudera retorted and when they realize they said the same thing, it made them fight more. "Don't copy what I say, Damn-copy/Silver-freak!"

Tsuna sweatdropped and sighed as he watched the whole thing. Why did the normal walk from school became this chaotic? "This never change."

Then a giggle was heard beside him. It was the girls. "Don't worry, Tsuna-kun. It just mean that they are lively and well." Kyoko said.

"She's right, Tsuna-san! So don't be depressed." Haru chirped.

"Boss..." The shy girl, Chrome, cheered Tsuna in her own way.

Tsuna smiled and thanked them before walking again. Well actually, Tsuna's already accustomed to them. It's already like a daily basis. Everyday, Gokudera and Ieyasu would fight, Yamamoto would try stopping them, Ryohei would only make it worse, and the girls would cheer him up. For him, it's already normal. Don't forget that he also had a crazy family.

After a moment of silence, Yamamoto suddenly spoke. "Hey, isn't Iey's birthday tomorrow?"

"Tch. It's nothing to talk about. Damn-copy doesn't need any birthdays." Gokudera scoffed making Ieyasu glare at him.

"WE SHOULD CELEBRATE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei declared.

"That's a great idea, onii-san!" Kyoko said.

While they are fussing about how they should celebrate Ieyasu's birthday, Tsuna just smiled at them and remembered how his birthdays was like before he met Varia. It was really sad and lonely.

Ieyasu looked at Tsuna again and had a great idea. "Hey Tsuna-nii! Let's celebrate at your house! I'm tired of Mom's party so... can we?"

"I d-don't know. Xanxus-nii and the others just arrived 4 days ago to celebrate his birthday and you know how much he despise you." Tsuna cringed in fear remembering the day of the conflict. It was really scary.

Ieyasu cringed in fear, too, but continued nonetheless. "I-i know b-but still." He begged with his own version of puppy eyes then whispered something in Tsuna's ears.

After hearing what Ieyasu has to say, Tsuna smirked which the guardians found creepy, scary, and unusual. Tsuna continue on with a smile and said. "I'll try."

"Yes!"

"Then it's settled then. We'll celebrate at Tsuna-san's house." Haru said.

"I'll bring the sushi!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Tch. Imposing Juudaime for a stupid birthday." Gokudera mumbled and Ieyasu smirked.

"So, how was Bianchi-nee's birthday, Hayato?" Tsuna suddenly asked.

Gokudera suddenly curled up. "A-aneki..."

"Aneki?"

"A-aneki... baked the cake and..." Gokudera's eyes suddenly darkened. "and forced me to eat it."

Everybody gave him a sympathetic look . Poor Gokudera... having a hard time facing Bianchi's fury.

"I JUST EXTREMELY REMEMBERED!" Ryohei shouted and everybody listened intently. "SPEAKING OF EXTREME BIRTHDAYS, TODAY IS MASTER PAO PAO'S EXTREME BIRTHDAY!"

"Like I care about your master's birthday, turf-top!"

Even though Gokudera said that, Both Tsuna and Ieyasu deadpanned and mentally screamed. 'I totally forgot!'

"Haha! Now that you think about it, today's the kid's birthday too!"

"It's about time you remembered." A sudden voice said.

Tsuna and Ieyasu nervously turned around to face the newcomer. They know this voice very well.

"Reborn! I never thought I'd see you here" Ieyasu is now sweating bullets.

"Hi Reborn!" Tsuna waved at the hitman. Seeing the two like this, Reborn smirked. And when Reborn smirks, bad things happen. And when bad things happen, Tsuna and Ieyasu is always involved.

"Hn. I think I'm going to enjoy this year's birthday after all." And the both started running.

"Juudaime!/Tsuna! Iey!/ EXTREME RUN!" And these three followed suit.

Haru puffed his cheeks. "Those boys..."

Kyoko smiled then looked at the gift she's holding. "Reborn-kun! Happy Birthday!"

"Reborn-san Happy Birthday!"

"H-happy B-birthday..."

"Hn thanks. Now, if you excuse me, I've got things to settle."

* * *

"Tadaima!" Tsuna said as he stepped inside the house.

"Okaeri Tsu-chan~!" Lussuria welcomed him from the kitchen. "How's school?"

"Fine." Tsuna replied before going to the kitchen himself. And when Lussuria saw him, he immediately panicked and hugged him…tightly "Oh my God! Tsu-chan! What happened to you?"

"L-lussuria-nee-chan! I can't breathe!" Tsuna complained as Lussuria released him from the hold and apologized. Tsuna panted first from the loss of oxygen before speaking. "Reborn."

It only took one word for Lussuria to understand Tsuna's situation. He didn't ask any further about that. Well, knowing Reborn, he probably had a reason to why he did that. So, he just nodded and went back to work.

"Where are Xanxus-nii and the others?" Tsuna asked.

"Work. Though, your Xanxus-nii is in his room. You should go see him." Lussuria replied.

"Thanks. I need to speak with Xanxus-nii about something."

"Okay then. Take your time. I'll just call you when it's time for dinner."

"Hai!"

* * *

"Xanxus-nii? Are you there?" Tsuna knocked on the door to Xanxus room and waited there for a few minutes before he got an answer.

"Hn. Come in." So, Tsuna turned the knob and went inside. There, he saw Xanxus sitting on his favorite magic chair (That Tsuna still doesn't know where it came from.). "What brings you here?"

Tsuna fidgeted a little. He really doesn't know what to say but with the little courage he had, he managed. "Xanxus-nii, can we celebrate with Ieyasu tomorrow-"

"No." Xanxus sternly said. This just shows how he really hate and despise Tsuna's twin. So Tsuna, with no other choice left, used his final resort, his greatest weapon. The puppy dog eyes with a meaning behind.

Xanxus smirked, fully understanding what Tsuna meant. It means he's up to something interesting. "Hn. Fine. But I still hate that scum."

"Thank you Xanxus-nii!" Tsuna smiled before leaving.

* * *

The day of their birthday came. There are plenty of balloons, decorations, and stuff. Even the table is really full. It was perfect, well, except for one.

"VOOOIIIII! That brat is coming?!"

"Ushishishi, how dare he ruins my birthday party for my little bunny."

"Bel-senpai, you mean 'our', right?"

"Shut up, froggy!"

"Yare yare, it's really troublesome."

"Mou~ The closer the better, right?"

"Pathetic."

"Shut the fuck up! If Tsuna says he's coming then he's coming. No complaints." Xanxus, being irritated as he is, ordered them to stop. Not exactly ordered. He used his trusty guns just to shut them up.

After a moment of silence, there's suddenly a knock on the door.

"That must be them!" Lussuria exclaimed. "I'm going to get it."

* * *

"Hmm, I should get downstairs now. Maybe they're here already. I shouldn't let them wait for long." Tsuna said as he took a last look on the mirror.

When he went downstairs, the first person he saw was Hibari on the far corner of a room with fewer crowds. Tsuna sighed. Hibari is still Hibari. On one corner, the girls and the others are chatting with each other. Then on another room, there he saw all of the guardians and Ieyasu and the Varia are having a glaring contest. He sighed once again. There's nothing new there too. For them to stop, Tsuna had to butt in. "Uhm, guys? Maybe we should start now."

Not wanting to disappoint the brunet, they all stopped their argument and formed a temporary truce.

* * *

"_Happy Birthday To You~" _Everybody cheered after they sang the last line. Everybody was happy even Xanxus despite Ieyasu's presence.

"Make a wish and blow the candle now." Someone said from the group except for Varia. But instead of complying with it, Ieyasu shook his head then said.

"My wish is already granted so there's no need. You deserved it better Tsuna-nii. Happy Birthday!"

Tsuna was really touched by what Ieyasu said that he is on the verge of crying. He was really glad that Ieyasu returned to the way he was before that incident. "Then I wish that all my family and friends will stay together. Always…" Then he blew the candles. "Happy Birthday too, Ieyasu"

While everyone was 'happily bonding', at least 2 people froze in their place thinking about the same thing. 'Tsuna's/Juudaime's birthday is today?' It was Tsuna's 2 best friends.

As if reading their minds, Xanxus and the Varia either snorted or rolled their eyes. 'Are they stupid?'

"Ushishishi~ Well, duh? They are twins." Bel mocked them.

"VOOOIIII! You're his subordinates and you don't even know? How stupid."

"JUUDAIME! I'm so sorry! I failed as a right-hand man!"

"Sorry Tsuna! I really don't know."

"Ah! Don't apologize! It's my own fault anyways. I didn't even tell you. Sorry!" Tsuna said while he is busy stopping Gokudera in committing seppuku.

"But isn't it fair? We don't even know that today is also the brat's birthday." Fran stated.

"Ushishishi~ Oi froggy, didn't we agreed that you won't say it?"

"But I thought it would be interesting."

Gokudera smirked. This is the perfect chance to counter. "And I thought I hear you said 'Twins'.

"Ushishishi~ Now you've done it."

And now another fight broke now with the addition of 'I'll bite you to death', 'Scums', and 'Kufufufufu~'. Tsuna sighed and silently went to his room. He was getting tired of stopping them but before he did that, he warned. "I'm in my room if you need me. Just keep doing your thing but remember the house rules."

All of the varia members froze hearing that. They all knew the consequences when they break it. Curious, all the non-varia members asked. "What house rules?"

"Don't even ask."

* * *

On one corner, a certain hitman smirked watching the scene. "Now this should be what Vongola looks like."

-End-

* * *

**Yo! I'm back... Though with not a new chapter... but an omake! :) (Though, sorry for the last part. There's so many characters that I can't keep up and it is now midnight while i'm writing this.. Sorry!)**

**The new chapter will be updated sooner or later. I'm just going to finish my other story, My Lover is a Killer before I continue this. It only has 4-5 chapters left. After that, I will return to this story and update it weekly like before. :) So for now, I hope you enjoyed this omake I made. :) Also, I hope you understand.**

**I also want to say sorry for the ruckus I made a while ago about deleting my account. *Sigh* (They're really depressing me that time.. well, I mean my classmates...) And also, did you noticed that I deleted it... well, yeah.. I can't really explain now but (Curse my split personality! XP**

**Anyways, Thanks for still supporting me! 3 :) :D**


End file.
